After Reichenbach
by midhiel
Summary: Tras la "muerte" de Sherlock, un embarazado John tiene que lidiar con un James Moriarty, que no es lo que parece . . . Sherlock/John Warnings. Mpreg y Violación.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: El Sherlock Holmes ficticio pertenece a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a Steve Moffat y Mark Gatiss, aunque el Sherlock Holmes de carne y hueso pertenece a John Hamish Watson.

Este fic es un regalo anticipado de cumpleaños para PrinceLegolas, que es tan fan de la serie como yo. A disfrutarla, mellon nin, y muchas gracias por tus consejos.

Capítulo Uno:

Sherlock Holmes estaba muerto y John Watson no podía pronunciar la frase sin quebrarse. Estaba devastado. Al saludar su tumba, hizo la venia militar porque consideraba a su mejor amigo un héroe, un soldado que había combatido hasta el final. Sin embargo, el detective había sido más que su mejor amigo, había sido el amor de su vida y en los últimos seis meses, se había convertido en su esposo. Sí, John y Sherlock se habían casado en secreto con Gregory Lestrade y la señora Hudson como únicos testigos. Los casos y el blog estaban atrayendo demasiada publicidad y como el detective juraba que Moriarty lo cazaría tarde o temprano, decidió que la boda fuera íntima para proteger a su esposo.

Así había sido Sherlock. Por fuera, la persona más egoísta que pudiera existir pero por dentro para él John lo era todo. No se lo demostraba con abrazos y besos públicos, sólo en la intimidad, cuando las luces se apagaban y los dos se deslizaban en la cama doble para hacer el amor.

John nunca esperó que su esposo le dijera que lo amaba. Él lo sabía y eso bastaba. Por eso, esa llamada a modo de nota suicida que realizó antes de arrojarse al vacío fue una declaración de su amor. Tampoco necesitaba adivinar el motivo de tan trágica decisión: sabía que Sherlock había saltado para salvarle la vida. ¿Qué otro motivo podía haber tenido para declararse un fraude y matarse?

Sherlock Holmes estaba muerto pero John no quería aceptar la realidad. Esperaba un milagro y sin ver a su esposo espiándolo detrás de los árboles, se marchó del cementerio.

….

-John, te ves terrible – suspiró la señora Hudson dentro del taxi, mientras ella misma se secaba las lágrimas con un pañuelo turquesa -. Espera a que lleguemos a casa y te prepararé un té.

Él quiso sonreírle a modo de cortesía sólo para descubrir que no le quedaban más sonrisas. Sólo un vacío profundo y negro en el pecho.

La anciana le apretó la mano.

-Lo sé, querido – murmuró -. Lo sé.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, John se despidió con un beso y corrió a encerrarse en su recámara.

-Dios mío – sollozó, mordiéndose los nudillos para no llorar -. Sherlock.

Era el lecho que habían compartido. Allí, entre esas sábanas, el detective le había demostrado que lo amaba. En ese colchón Sherlock Holmes había sido humano con la única persona que había amado.

John sintió que le faltaba el aire y lo asaltaron náuseas. Apenas le alcanzó el tiempo para llegar al baño. Vomitó en el retrete y se sentó en el piso, llorando amargamente.

¿Qué haría sin Sherlock?

…..

Hola a todos:

Aquí regresé con este fic después de deleitarme con los dos primeros capis de la segunda temporada y llorar a mares con el final. Este fic contiene mpreg y habrá una violación necesaria para la trama. Pero aclaro que terminará muy bien.

Besitos

Midhiel


	2. Chapter 2

After Reichenbach

Disclaimer: El Sherlock Holmes ficticio pertenece a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a Steve Moffat y Mark Gatiss, aunque el Sherlock Holmes de carne y hueso pertenece a John Hamish Watson.

Este fic es un regalo anticipado de cumpleaños para PrinceLegolas, que es tan fan de la serie como yo. A disfrutarla, mellon nin, y muchas gracias por tus consejos.

Capítulo Dos

Una semana después

-John – comenzó Ella Thompson con suavidad -. ¿Estás hoy preparado para hablar de Sherlock?

John se mordió los labios y arañó los antebrazos del sofá.

-Tómate tu tiempo – continuó la terapeuta.

John la observó fijo, con los ojos vidriosos.

Ella esperó un rato y escribió en su anotador.

-"Sigue cerrado" – leyó John en voz alta -. ¿Eso escribe? Que sigo cerrado. ¿Qué soy para usted? ¿Una caja?

La mujer cerró el cuaderno y lo miró atentamente.

-Si yo te hiciera las preguntas, podría resultarte menos difícil.

-Adelante.

-¿Quieres mucho a Sherlock?

-Eso es obvio, ¿no cree? – contestó John cínicamente.

Ella sonrió.

-¿Cuál era tu relación con él?

John rodó los ojos con sarcasmo.

-La verdad, John – exigió la terapeuta -. ¿Qué relación tenían ustedes?

John puso su expresión de hermetismo supremo: los labios fruncidos y la mirada asesina en su interlocutora.

Ella abrió el cuaderno y anotó algunas líneas más.

-"Sigue cerrado. ¿Eso es lo que escribe sobre mí?", "Adelante" y "Eso es obvio, ¿no cree?". Tres intervenciones en – consultó su reloj -. . . cuarenta minutos. Es un progreso.

-Puede agregar "adiós" – concluyó John, levantándose -. Hasta la semana que viene, Ella.

La terapeuta suspiró, resignada. Su dificultoso paciente se apoyó en el umbral y bajó la cabeza. Una oleada de recuerdos de Sherlock le golpeó allí mismo. En el ejército, le habían enseñado a controlar las emociones para liberarlas en el momento de atacar, sabía técnicas de autocontrol pero no le sirvieron. Cerró los ojos y suspiró profundo, maldiciendo que tuviera que ocurrirle en ese momento y lugar.

La mujer se levantó.

-¿Estás bien, John? – preguntó preocupada.

John recargó la cabeza pesadamente en la puerta. Los ojos le ardían y sentía un nudo en el estómago que subía y bajaba. Se frotó el estómago y de a poco el dolor y el ardor cesaron. Ella se le acercó con un vaso de agua.

-Gracias – suspiró John y lo bebió de un sorbo -. Hasta la semana que viene – le devolvió el vaso y cerró la puerta.

La mujer meneó la cabeza. No podía aconsejarle visitar un médico porque él mismo lo era y estaba convencida de que le diera el consejo que le diera, John Hamish Watson jamás la escucharía.

…..

John enfiló hacia la parada de autobuses. A partir de la muerte de Sherlock, tenía que enfrentar los gastos él solo con su pensión militar y lo poco que ganaba en la clínica, y no podía darse el lujo de tomar un taxi. Consultó su reloj para saber si llegaría a horario para mirar la maratón de Doctor Who con la señora Hudson. A John le gustaba la serie pero no era fanático como la anciana. Sin embargo, ahora que sólo se tenían el uno al otro, trataban de compartir juntos la mayor cantidad de tiempo.

La señora Hudson le insistía que saliera con sus amigos pero él no se sentía de ánimo para compartir juergas con Mike Stamford o Bill Murray. Tampoco para visitar a su hermana, que se mantenía sobria desde hacía más de un año.

En varias ocasiones, también Greg Lestrade lo había llamado pero John recordaba que el inspector tenía una estrecha relación con Mycroft Holmes y después de la traición a Sherlock, no quería saber nada con su cuñado.

Coincidentemente, mientras esperaba sentado en el banco de la parada y pensaba en cuán estrecha podía ser la relación entre Mycroft y Greg, una limusina negra se detuvo a su lado.

-Genial – rodó el médico los ojos -. Lo que me faltaba para hacer esta tarde perfecta.

Su teléfono sonó con un número desconocido. Con una mirada sarcástica, John atendió.

-Hola John – sonó una voz femenina y sensual del otro lado -. ¿Por qué no subes?

-Prefiero regresar en autobús.

-Pero esta oferta es más seductora – contestó la voz de una manera sugerente y cortó.

John vio que la puerta trasera se abría. Con un suspiro, guardó el teléfono y se acercó. Adentro lo esperaba una joven morena, menuda y de cabello rizado, con una sonrisa encantadora. Tenía un cierto aire a Anthea, lo que le hizo pensar que Mycroft seguía un patrón para escoger a sus secretarias.

-Dile a Mycroft que deje de molestarme.

-John, por favor. No es más que un paseo – leyó su BlackBerry -. El señor Holmes necesita hablarte.

-Y yo no necesito escucharlo – fue la ruda respuesta.

La joven hizo un puchero. Era encantadora, sí, pero no tenía la gracia y ternura de Anthea.

-El señor Holmes se disgustará si no vienes.

-¿Qué va a hacer? ¿Contarle mi biografía completa a mi archienemigo? No – alzó el dedo -. Cierto que eso de los archienemigos es propio de la familia Holmes.

La joven alzó una ceja sugerentemente.

-Según mi jefe, hace medio año que formas parte de la familia Holmes.

John se puso serio.

-¿Me estás chantajeando? ¿Cómo demonios lo sabe? – suspiró resignado -. Gregory Lestrade.

-¿Vas a subir, John? – apremió la desconocida con falsa irritación.

John volvió al banco.

-Dije que tomaría el autobús.

La muchacha envió un mensaje y en cinco segundos, la parada quedó vacía. Todos se marcharon, hasta los transeúntes de la vereda de enfrente. John frunció el ceño. ¿Qué buscaba su obsesionado cuñado? Sintió la picazón de un mosquito en la nuca, pero no había mosquitos en la calle. Enseguida sintió sueño, mucho sueño, y fuertes nauseas y dolores aparecieron. Lo habían drogado.

….

-Lo siento, John – oyó la voz suave de Mycroft Holmes -. Pero tenía que hablarte y tu obstinación estaba sacando de quicio a la pobre Camille.

Camille, así que tal era el nombre de la nueva secretaria esclava del señor Holmes, pensó John mientras abría los ojos. Le costó enfocar, los ojos le lagrimeaban y por un momento temió una nueva oleada de nauseas. Por suerte, esta vez su estómago no protestó. Parpadeó varias veces. Se encontraba sentado en un sillón mullido dentro de una sala suntuosa. Estaba a oscuras, apenas iluminada por la escasa luz que se colaba por el ventanal. El suelo estaba vestido con una alfombra espesa y en las paredes distinguió tapices barrocos y armaduras medievales. No era el Salón de Forasteros de "Diogenes Club" pero se trataba de un sitio elegante, aunque de escaso buen gusto. A pocos metros, con un vaso de whiskey en cada mano, Mycroft Holmes le sonreía.

-Bienvenido a mi humilde morada, John – le entregó uno de los recipientes -. Iba a invitarte al Club pero mi casa se me hizo más íntima. ¿Cómo te sientes? El fallecimiento de mi hermano te está sentando horrible.

John pasó saliva. ¿Cómo podía referirse a la tragedia de Sherlock con tanta liviandad?

-No puedo decir lo mismo de ti.

Mycroft se puso solemne.

-Perder a Sherlock fue devastador, John. No tengo palabras para expresar lo que. . . lo que. . .

-Lo que sientes – terminó John, irónico -. Pero claro, los sentimientos no son lo tuyo.

-Eres un hombre cruel – acusó Holmes -. Sabes que la culpa me carcome.

-No te entiendo, Mycroft – suspiró John y lo miró intensamente tratando de, algo imposible, deducirlo -. Entregaste a tu hermano al peor criminal del mundo, le diste la información para destruirlo. ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Calmar su obsesión por Sherlock con esa marea de datos y que se olvidara de él? No te entiendo, con tu cerebro, con tu mente, con tu posición, ¿cómo te permitiste caer de una manera tan estúpida?

-Todos cometemos errores, John. Aún los genios – alzó su copa -. Por Sherlock Holmes, el héroe de Reichenbach, para que su memoria sea limpiada.

-No brindaré contigo – resolvió John, colocando el vaso sobre la mesa.

-¿Temes que te envenene? – lo desafió.

-No sé qué esperar de ti – sonrió el médico cínicamente y se levantó -. Si me disculpas, la maratón de Doctor Who ya habrá empezado.

-Cuando nos conocimos te mostraste agresivo conmigo – recordó Mycroft -. Sin embargo, después comprendiste que mis intenciones eran realmente buenas y me ayudaste con Sherlock. ¿Por qué ahora vuelves a tener la misma actitud?

John volteó hacia su cuñado.

-Cierto, tienes razón. Te ayudaba a proteger a Sherlock, hasta que me demostraste que tu preocupación era una máscara y canjeaste a tu hermano por un código.

Mycroft suspiró amargamente.

-El código no existía, John. La información que me vendió Moriarty era falsa.

-¡Qué pena! – se burló el médico.

Mycroft se llevó la mano a la mejilla como si se secara una lágrima.

-Sherlock – murmuró con la voz quebrada -. Yo no pensé que Moriarty haría lo que hizo y cuando me di cuenta. . . cuando me di cuenta era ya demasiado tarde – se frotó los ojos y alzó la mirada. John pudo ver que efectivamente tenía lágrimas -. John, te necesito. Por favor, no te encierres.

"Mira quién habla de encerrarse", fue lo que pensó John. ¿Eran esas lágrimas verdaderas? ¿Qué clase de persona llegaba al grado de cinismo de Mycroft Holmes? No supo si fue por la situación angustiante o por la furia contenida, que las nauseas regresaron y se encorvó con arcadas. El vientre la ardía y un líquido picante le subió por la garganta. De pronto, la merienda que le había preparado la casera antes de salir, acabó expuesta en la alfombra peluda. John se llevó la mano al estómago. Estaba sudando.

Sin perder la parsimonia, Mycroft se le acercó con un vaso de agua.

-Bébelo.

John dio un sorbo y notó que sabía extraña. Pensó en la tensión que había estado sufriendo con Sherlock desde que el mundo entero se les puso en contra, y que ahora veía fantasmas en todas partes. El agua sabía extraña o tal vez no era más que su impresión. De cualquier forma, sentía sed y bebió el vaso completo.

Solícito, Mycroft le acercó una servilleta y lo acompañó nuevamente hasta el sillón. John se dejó caer, exhausto.

-Podría recomendarte un médico – comentó Mycroft -. Sin embargo, tú mismo puedes medicarte.

John se sobó la frente y el estómago.

-No estoy enfermo – murmuró cansado -. Son las secuelas de la droga que tu gente me inyectó.

-Entiendo – sonrió Mycroft sarcástico. Por supuesto que él lo sabía y lo gozaba -. ¿Por qué no te tomas una siesta?

De repente, John sintió sueño. ¡Dios Santo! El agua. Otra vez lo había drogado. La habitación comenzó a darle vueltas, las armaduras parecían moverse. Cerró los ojos pero seguía mareado. En cuestión de segundos perdió el conocimiento.

….

John cayó en un letargo profundo. Estaba semiinconsciente y atacado por una parálisis general que le impedía abrir los ojos o moverse. Oía una voz y ruidos en la habitación, pero no podía dilucidar si eran reales o no. Prestó atención, tanto como sus sentidos colapsados se lo permitían. Los sonidos parecían reales y la voz le era familiar.

Sintió que estaba acostado boca arriba, entre sábanas de seda y que le quitaban la ropa sin que pudiera defenderse. Lo desnudaron. Primero le acariciaron el rostro, después bajaron las manos hacia el resto de su cuerpo. John desesperó cuando lo tocaron en sus partes más íntimas como sólo le permitía a Sherlock que lo tocase. Su respiración se hizo dificultosa. Quería moverse y protestar, mas estaba paralizado de pies a cabeza. No podía mover los labios y sufrió asqueado cuando se los sellaron con besos repulsivos y ardientes. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Quería liberarse, pero las manos y los labios intrusos seguían invadiéndolo. De repente, un cuerpo robusto hizo presión encima de él. ¿Quién lo estaba atormentando?

-¡Oh John! – ronroneó la voz -. Te he deseado desde que te conocí.

¿Mycroft?

Lo voltearon de lado y le cubrieron la nariz con un pañuelo empapado con cloroformo.

-Eres mío, John – jadeó Mycroft a su oído -. Sherlock ya no está aquí para interponerse entre nosotros.

John perdió la conciencia. Sin embargo, aún así, sufrió la sensación violenta de ser penetrado sin su consentimiento.

…

John despertó acostado en una cama inmensa con dosel, con las cortinas descorridas. Estaba desnudo y envuelto en una sábana de seda. La recámara era tan espaciosa como todo su departamento, tenía muebles antiguos y un juego de mesa y sillas de estilo francés. Había tres ventanales cubiertos por el cortinaje, que mantenían la habitación a oscuras. Una jaqueca fenomenal lo obligó a cerrar nuevamente los ojos. Le dolía cada centímetro del cuerpo. Tenía un sabor asqueroso en la boca, producto de la droga y de los besos repelentes. Todavía podía oler el cloroformo. Reconoció que ya no sufría la parálisis y con movimientos torpes se llevó la mano hasta el estómago. Sentía nauseas. ¿Qué le había pasado exactamente? Lo habían drogado, Mycroft lo había drogado y había abusado de él.

-Oh Dios – suspiró y se apretó el pecho -. ¡Dios mío! ¡No!

Recordó la discusión en la sala y el sueño que había tenido se hizo más intenso. Lloró de furia e impotencia, y una vez más, tal como le habían enseñado en la milicia, puso en práctica la técnica para controlarse. Tenía que pensar en algo agradable, algún momento, o alguna persona. Fácil, sus recuerdos de Sherlock.

-Dios mío – sollozó.

Recordar a Sherlock después de haber sido abusado lo hizo sentirse más miserable. No, mejor otro recuerdo. Su niñez, jugando en un parque con su hermana bajo la mirada atenta de su madre. Eso estaba mejor. Harry se mantenía sobria desde la Navidad pasada y le debía una visita. Visitar a su hermana fue un buen incentivo. Con esfuerzo, reabrió los ojos y la jaqueca se le hizo más tolerable. Ladeó la cabeza en la mullida almohada de plumas y vio a su lado un paquete y una carta. Se incorporó con trabajo hasta conseguir recostarse. Parpadeó varias veces hasta que pudo enfocar la mirada y abrió la carta.

"La puerta negra a su derecha es el baño. Su ropa está en el vestidor. Camille lo espera en el pasillo para llevarlo a su casa. Volveremos a encontrarnos pronto, doctor Watson. P/D: Le dejo un obsequio para que lo utilice en los próximos quince días."

John rompió la carta furioso. Respiró entre cortado y tuvo que esperar unos segundos para calmarse. No podía creer lo que le había pasado. ¡Mycroft! ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado? Volvió a llorar y esta vez le costó más tranquilizarse. Lo del regalo ya era el colmo de la humillación, así que hizo el paquete a un lado. ¡Qué Mycroft lo conservara donde mejor le diera la gana! Pero la curiosidad pudo más y finalmente rompió el envoltorio.

Se trataba de un test de embarazo.

….

Hola a todos:

Muchas gracias por el apoyo al fic, espero les guste.

Siento mucho la violencia en este capítulo pero es indispensable para la trama.

Espero no les haya caído tan mal.

Besitos

Midhiel


	3. Chapter 3

After Reichenbach

Disclaimer: El Sherlock Holmes ficticio pertenece a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a Steve Moffat y Mark Gatiss, aunque el Sherlock Holmes de carne y hueso pertenece a John Hamish Watson.

Este fic es un regalo anticipado de cumpleaños para PrinceLegolas, que es tan fan de la serie como yo. A disfrutarla, mellon nin, y muchas gracias por tus consejos.

Capítulo Tres

John se cubrió los ojos mientras se decía a sí mismo que esto no podía estarle pasando. A raíz del suicidio de su esposo, había sufrido pesadillas y malestar, que a veces se traducían en jaquecas y en dolores estomacales. Los síntomas idénticos que sufriera cuando lo hirieron en combate, años atrás.

Esta situación tenía que tratarse de algún mal sueño y se pellizcó en el brazo varias veces. Mas nada cambió. Seguía en la cama con dosel y a su lado se encontraba la carta hecha pedazos y el test. Se sobó la sien. Sentía humillación, furia, desesperación y mucho odio contra Mycroft. Se acostó boca arriba y respiró profundo. Aún se sentía débil y adolorido, especialmente en su parte más íntima, donde el bastardo lo había penetrado. Tendría que llegar a su casa para examinarse la herida y hacerse curaciones. Pero antes se encargaría de reponer fuerzas para buscar a su agresor en la mansión y darle una merecida patada en el trasero.

Quizás ya ni siquiera estuviera allí. Tocó la caja del test de embarazo. ¿Cómo podía Mycroft saber de ella? Fácil, a ese sujeto no se le escapaba nada, menos una prueba militar acaecida tres años atrás.

¿Y si lo había dejado embarazado? Angustiado John se cubrió el rostro. Con Sherlock habían tomado las precauciones necesarias y si ahora Mycroft Holmes lo había conseguido, ¿qué iba a hacer? Y pensar que con la muerte de su esposo, John ya había considerado su vida un infierno.

Oyó que golpeaban la puerta.

-John – era Camille -. Sentí ruidos. ¿Estás despierto?

John no quiso responderle una grosería. La joven no tenía la culpa de trabajar para un sicópata.

-Acabo de despertarme. Voy a vestirme.

-De acuerdo, John. Aguardaré en el pasillo.

Despacio y aferrándose al dosel, el médico se levantó y con el sostén de las sillas y los muebles llegó hasta el baño. El cínico de Mycroft le había dejado, o había ordenado que le dejaran, toallas, jabón y una caja de primeros auxilios para higienizarse y curarse. La herida dolía pero no parecía profunda. Afortunadamente no había sufrido desgarro. El maldito había tenido cuidado. John hizo esfuerzos para no llorar de rabia. Conservando la sangre fría trabajosamente, se limpió y curó. Un baño de agua caliente lo reconfortó todo lo que podía reconfortarse en semejante situación. Al salir, con más fuerzas, recogió su ropa del vestidor, que Mycroft había tenido la insolencia de mandar a que se la plancharan, y se vistió.

Mientras lo hacía, pensó en sacar fotos de la recámara. Tal vez pudieran servirle de prueba para meter al desgraciado bastardo en la cárcel. Aunque con la posición y poder de Mycroft eso sonaba a quimera. Sin embargo, buscó en sus bolsillos y no encontró su teléfono por ninguna parte.

Al salir al corredor, se encontró con una sonriente Camille.

-Por aquí, John – dio media vuelta y enfiló por el largo pasillo.

John frunció los labios y la siguió. Caminaron un buen trecho, ella se mantenía adelante, y bajaron una amplia escalera caracol con la balaustra de mármol blanco. De allí pasaron a una sala con costosas arañas de vidrio, piso de madera y ventanales que llegaban al suelo, siguieron por otro corredor poblado de puertas y salieron al jardín. Ya era de noche.

-El señor Holmes se marchó en la limusina, pero te dejó su coche particular – explicó la joven, sonriendo.

¿Qué pensaba ella de John? ¿Qué era un amigo de su jefe? O tal vez cumplía sus funciones de secretaria sin tratar de deducir.

John asintió a modo de respuesta y fueron al garaje. Allí los esperaba un chofer, que les abrió la puerta trasera de un Mercedes negro.

-Baker Street 221 B – informó el médico al sentarse.

-Lo sé – contestó Camille con sonrisa enigmática, sacó su Blackberry y se perdió escribiendo.

John se dedicó a mirar el paisaje. La mansión quedaba en la campiña, cerca de un barrio residencial. Trató de situarse y pensó en Sherlock, que de un solo vistazo se ubicaba geográficamente, pero después recapacitó que lo mejor sería no reconocer el lugar porque no tenía intenciones de regresar jamás.

Pasadas dos horas y media de viaje, estacionaron frente al departamento. John iba a abrir la puerta, cuando Camille lo detuvo.

-Esto es tuyo – le entregó su teléfono.

El inteligente de Mycroft se había tomado la precaución de quitarle el celular para que John no pudiera registrar nada. Tampoco pedir auxilio.

Sin despedirse, el médico salió del coche. La joven esperó a que entrara para marcharse.

….

La señora Hudson salió al pasillo cuando lo oyó.

-¡John! Te estuve llamando. La maratón terminó hace dos horas. ¿Por dónde andabas? ¿Cómo te fue con la terapeuta?

John le sonrió, tratando de parecer lo más tranquilo.

-No has sonreído desde. . . ya sabes desde cuándo – observó la anciana, frunciendo el ceño -. Esa sonrisa no es verdadera, John. ¿Qué te sucede?

Después de tantos años con Sherlock, la señora Hudson había aprendido a deducir.

John sacudió la cabeza. No podía ni quería mentirle.

La anciana lo abrazó con fuerza. La desesperación, la angustia, la ira y la frustración de John se liberaron mediante un llanto desbordado.

-Ya querido – le susurró la casera, al tiempo que le masajeaba la espalda -. ¿Qué te ocurrió? Acompáñame a mi departamento y te prepararé un rico chocolate caliente y galletas de canela.

John necesitaba el cariño de alguien y se dejó llevar.

La señora Hudson lo sentó junto a su mesita, le preparó un delicioso chocolate y destapó una lata decorada con motivos navideños, donde guardaba las galletas. Luego tomó asiento a su lado y le apretó la mano. John se la apretó a su vez. Así comió y al terminar, la anciana levantó la taza y cerró la lata.

-Quiero que esta noche duermas aquí conmigo – pidió la casera -. No te ves bien y no estás en condiciones de pasar la noche tú solo.

-No se preocupe, señora Hudson.

La anciana se volvió hacia él con mirada admonitoria.

-Sí, me preocupo. ¿Qué te pasó, John? ¿Visitaste a Sherlock? Otras veces has ido a verlo pero nunca volviste así de mal. Estás pálido – se acercó y le alzó el mentón con los dedos -. ¿Bebiste algo raro? Recuerdo haber visto a Sherlock así después de tomarse una droga que estaba investigando. ¡Dios Santo, John! ¿Qué hiciste?

-Piensa que me drogué para ahogar mis penas – suspiró John y miró hacia la ventana -. Señora Hudson, le agradezco su preocupación pero no pregunte más.

-Entonces, ¿quién lo hizo? ¿Quién te drogó? No soy estúpida, John. Tengo más años que tú y más experiencia.

John se sentía demasiado humillado para compartir el secreto traumático con esa pobre mujer que sólo intentaba ayudarlo.

-Necesito estar solo, señora Hudson – se levantó -. Por favor, le prometo que mañana hablaremos si usted lo desea, pero le pido que no me haga preguntas.

La anciana asintió.

-Como quieras, querido. Sabes que me tienes a mí.

-Gracias – murmuró John y le besó la cabeza.

La señora Hudson se recargó en el umbral para observarlo mientras subía. Desde la tragedia, John tenía un andar cansino pero esta noche estaba más marcado. Se movía como si cada músculo le doliese, conservaba la cabeza gacha y parecía esforzarse en pisar. Estaba peor que antes. Entristecida, la mujer sacudió la cabeza. Adoraba a sus muchachos como si fueran sus hijos. Ya había perdido a uno y no se podía permitir perder al segundo.

…..

Después de una nueva curación seguida de un baño caliente, John se arrojó en la cama, dispuesto a olvidarse de todo, al menos por el momento. Necesitaba descansar para pensar con frialdad y tomar medidas. Mycroft se merecía una represalia pero no urgentemente. Había otros problemas inmediatos.

¿Qué hacer si del abuso resultaba una criatura? John hundió la cara en la almohada al pensar que bien podía haber quedado embarazado. ¿Qué haría con un hijo de su abusador? Lo más sencillo sería abortarlo. Imposible. Como médico valoraba la vida y su nobleza le impedía matar a un inocente. Además, sería un hijo suyo, aunque también lo fuese de Mycroft Holmes. ¡Dios mío! ¿Y si el psicópata trataba de quitárselo? John mordió la almohada que se impregnó con su saliva. ¿Cómo gestaría él un hijo producto de una violación? Se apretó el vientre. Si lo había engendrado, ya debía estar allí. El niño necesitaría de su fuerza y coraje para crecer y tenía que protegerlo. Para ello John debía recuperar su salud y tratar de no deprimirse tanto. Pensó en cuánto le faltaba Sherlock y pensó en todos los cuidados que se habían tomado los dos para que él no quedara preñado porque decían que la vida arriesgada que llevaban no era segura para un bebé. Y ahora, si esperaba un hijo, no sería de Sherlock sino de Mycroft. ¿Y si Mycroft intentaba quitárselo? ¿Si se lo quitaba? John desesperó más. Para tranquilizarse, razonó que quizás, después de todo, no estaba embarazado. Había altas posibilidades pero no eran cien por ciento seguras. Entre hondos suspiros buscó calmarse. Necesitaba dormir. Eso era lo esencial ahora.

Sigilosa, la señora Hudson entró en el departamento. No podía dejar a John solo en ese estado. Al pasar junto a la mesa de café, vio la caja del test.

-¿Prueba de embarazo? – leyó consternada en voz alta y miró hacia la recámara de su inquilino -. ¿John? ¿Estás ahí, John? – no hubo respuesta -. ¡Oh querido! – suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza -. ¿Qué es lo que te está pasando?

Viendo que no le contestaba, se marchó, llevándose la caja.

….

Por la mañana temprano, John salió de su recámara a desayunar más cansado que antes. Ahora que el shock había pasado, las emociones se habían intensificado y pasó la noche soñando con manos lascivas que lo acariciaban y labios que le susurraban mensajes llenos de lujuria. Para no angustiarse más, John se repetía que eran pesadillas y no recuerdos de lo que Mycroft le había hecho. El solo imaginar que aquellas podían ser memorias del abuso, lo hizo correr al baño, lleno de náuseas.

Al salir, buena sorpresa se llevó al encontrar a la señora Hudson sentada en la cocina junto a un abundante desayuno inglés recién preparado.

-Quiero que conversemos, John – le indicó una silla a su lado -. Y me expliques qué es esto.

Atónito, John observó la caja.

-¿Dónde encontró usted eso?

-Allá – la anciana indicó la sala -, sobre la mesa de café. No me digas que tratando de consolarte, embarazaste a una chica.

-No la embaracé – se arrojó en la silla, mirando fijo a su casera -. El embarazado soy yo.

La señora Hudson abrió la boca en forma de o. John bebió un sorbo de café. Dejó la taza, se echó hacia atrás y clavó su mirada triste en la anciana.

-Tres años atrás, antes de partir a Afganistán, yo tenía los cargos de médico militar y capitán del ejército. Un día tres médicos fuimos llamados para integrar un proyecto secreto llamado "Chosen". Recibía el visto bueno y las donaciones de importantes industrias farmacéuticas internacionales. Básicamente se trataba de conseguir que animales del sexo masculino gestaran. El militar a cargo y nuestro único vínculo con nuestros superiores era un coronel, Sebastian Moran, del que no volví a saber más. Moran nos brindó material sobre proyectos anteriores, también ultrasecretos, y era impresionante lo avanzado que estaba el tema. Con decirle que gracias a estos datos, en apenas tres meses, inseminamos con éxito a dos especies, ratones y monos.

La señora Hudson suspiró, horrorizada.

John se pasó la mano por la cara.

-Los experimentos no salían bien y lo máximo que pudimos avanzar en una gestación, fue dos semanas en un primate. Al cabo de los tres meses, Moran llegaba a diario exigiéndonos más y más. Quería resultados satisfactorios inmediatamente. Decía que era demasiado el dinero que estaba en juego. Cuando tres animales fallecieron en mis manos, decidí que esto estaba llegando muy lejos y presenté mi renuncia. Mis compañeros me imitaron. El coronel se puso como loco, ordenó que sellaran las puertas del laboratorio y un grupo de soldados nos encerró. También nos drogaron – John hizo silencio. Era un recuerdo traumático, tanto que cuando Sherlock, desconociéndolo, lo había encerrado en el laboratorio de Baskerville, creyó que moriría de miedo -. Permanecí drogado durante dos semanas y al despertar, amarrado en una camilla, Sebastian Moran se me acercó con una sonrisa sádica para informarme que yo mismo había sido sometido al proyecto de fertilización.

-¡Qué horror! – exclamó la señora Hudson, cubriéndose la boca.

-El embrión no había podido permanecer dentro de mí y Moran me comunicó que lo había expulsado a las pocas horas. Pero al inyectarme, mi cuerpo quedó preparado para gestar. Permanecí secuestrado por un mes y medio y durante ese tiempo, me inyectaron nuevas drogas, más fuertes que las que habíamos probado en los animales, y eso convirtió a mi organismo en uno apto para alcanzar una gestación a término. No puedo recordar mayor dolor, humillación y miedo que los que sentí en esas semanas infernales. Cuando consideró que la tortura había sido suficiente y el experimento había tenido éxito, el coronel me liberó. Fui trasladado a un hospital militar donde permanecí cerca de un mes y apenas me dieron el alta, recibí la orden de partir inmediatamente a Afganistán. "Project Chosen" se cerró y toda la documentación fue destruida. No tenía con qué demandarlos. Tampoco sabía que había sido de los otros dos médicos porque se encargaron de que perdiéramos contacto entre nosotros. Viajé a Afganistán. Me hirieron en combate, como usted lo sabe, pero el trauma que traje no era el de la guerra, sino de esta aberración en la que me usaron como conejillo de Indias.

-Lo que me estás contando es – murmuró la anciana a media voz -. . . es terrible, John.

-Lo sé.

-Sherlock lo sabía, ¿cierto?

-Se lo conté después de una experiencia aterradora en un laboratorio. Él me encerró para un experimento sin saber por lo que yo había pasado.

-Ya veo – contestó la señora Hudson y sonrió -. Sin embargo, ahora podrías estar esperando un hijo de Sherlock. ¡Qué hermosa noticia, querido! Llevas dentro de ti a un pedacito del hombre que amaste. Con ese hijito, Sherlock estará más cerca y te dará fuerzas para salir adelante. ¡Estoy tan feliz!

Con los ojos humedecidos, la casera se levantó y lo abrazó. John le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza. No se atrevía a robarle la alegría con la noticia de quién era en realidad el verdadero padre de la criatura que podía estar esperando.

…..

La oficina de Mycroft Holmes era pequeña, con apenas el mobiliario necesario y la única decoración de dos imitaciones de Turner en las paredes. Mycroft aún recordaba cuando al elegirlas, hizo a un lado la de "Las Cataratas de Reichenbach", sin imaginar que años más tarde, su propio hermano se convertiría en un héroe por recuperar el original.

Como cada mañana se sentó frente a su escritorio para atender los asuntos más urgentes. Leyó el primer documento mientras que con una sonrisa pérfida recordaba el placer que había sentido la tarde anterior con el indefenso John Watson. Un llamado de Camille lo interrumpió.

-El coronel Moran está aquí, señor.

-Que pase, querida – ordenó Mycroft, apagó el contestador y se levantó a recibirlo.

Sebastian Moran era alto y fornido, tenía un indiscutible porte militar y vestía elegantemente trajes costosos del mismo sastre de Mycroft. De rasgos angulosos, tenía el cabello castaño cortado al ras y ojos azules, fríos e inquisidores.

-Sebastian – lo saludó Holmes, apretándole la mano.

-Señor – respondió Moran respetuosamente y sonrió cruel y satisfecho -. El trabajo ha concluido.

-¿Tienes los documentos? – quiso saber Mycroft interesado.

El militar sacó un pendrive del bolsillo de su saco.

-"Chosen Project". Todos los datos que aún existen están aquí adentro, señor.

Holmes apretó el dispositivo en su puño, demostrando la importancia que tenía para él.

-¿Qué hay de los participantes?

Moran volvió a sonreír con satisfacción.

-El capitán Thomas Gardener y el teniente coronel Theodore Morrison han sido eliminados. Sólo resta el capitán John Watson.

-Olvídate de él – contestó Mycroft, despreocupado -. Yo me encargaré de John Watson.

-Sí, señor – obedeció el militar.

-Puedes retirarte, Sebastian. Esta misma tarde tendrás la suma prometida en tu cuenta. Estaremos en contacto.

-Sí, señor.

Mycroft lo despidió con otro apretón de manos. La experiencia le había enseñado que mostrarse amable con los subalternos ayudaba a manipularlos mejor.

-No te ausentes de Londres porque en pocos días necesitaré de tus servicios nuevamente.

-No lo haré, señor – prometió Moran.

Holmes añadió en tono confidencial.

-Necesito que me ayudes a cuidar del capitán John Watson.

Los ojos fríos del coronel chispearon de emoción.

-Estoy enteramente a su servicio, señor.

Mycroft le soltó la mano y con su venia, el militar se retiró.

….


	4. Chapter 4

After Reichenbach

Disclaimer: El Sherlock Holmes ficticio pertenece a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a Steve Moffat y Mark Gatiss, aunque el Sherlock Holmes de carne y hueso pertenece a John Hamish Watson.

Este fic es un regalo anticipado de cumpleaños para PrinceLegolas, que es tan fan de la serie como yo. A disfrutarla, mellon nin, y muchas gracias por tus consejos.

Capítulo Cuatro

John había pasado por muchas situaciones difíciles pero ninguna le había producido tantas emociones encontradas como la decisión de realizarse la prueba. La incertidumbre lo estaba matando. Si salía negativa sería un alivio inmenso y podría concentrarse en buscar la manera de exponer a Mycroft Holmes y encerrarlo de por vida. Tendría que extremar su seguridad para que no lo secuestrara otra vez y cuidar a la señora Hudson de una posible venganza.

Pero si la prueba resultaba positiva, ¿qué iba a hacer? Aquí era donde sus sentimientos chocaban. Por un lado, llevar un hijo de Mycroft convertiría su ya de por sí penosa vida en un calvario. Gestando el hijo de un sádico manipulador, tendría que evitar constantemente su acoso. Mycroft lo perseguiría a donde fuera y podría llegar a secuestrarlo hasta que naciera el niño. Eso si en el peor de los casos no lo obligaba a abortar. Estar embarazado se convertiría en un infierno para John. Sin embargo, quería al bebé. Era de Mycroft y volvería su vida un caos, pero también era suyo, estaba indefenso y necesitaba de su amor.

John Watson adoraba a los niños y sentía a un hijo suyo como al mejor regalo por más de que hubiera sido engendrado violentamente y llevara los genes de su nuevo enemigo.

Con estos sentimientos contradictorios, recogió la caja y entró en el baño.

························································································

La señora Hudson brincó del asiento al oír que tocaban a su puerta. Estaba histérica esperando el resultado. Abrió y se encontró con su inquilino.

-¿Y?

John suspiró.

-Positivo, señora Hudson.

La anciana le echó los brazos al cuello.

-¡Qué noticia maravillosa! – exclamó, llorando -. Sherlock te dejó una parte de él. No te abandonó. Ahora tienes motivos para volver a sonreír. Mírate – le tomó el rostro con las manos -. Estás de pálido. Debes alimentarte bien, John. Tiene que cuidarte, llevar una vida sana y olvídate de los malabarismos que haces para ayudarme a cargar las bolsas del supermercado. Yo puedo sola, mi hijo. No soy una inválida.

-No lo es, señora H. – sonrió John.

-¡John! – gritó de alegría -. ¿Cuánto hacía que no me decías así? – le besó la mejilla -. Este niño va a transformarte para bien. No puede haber terapia más conveniente para tu salud. Entra, querido. Prepararé chocolate caliente y hay nuevas galletas de canela.

-Si sigo bebiendo su chocolate. . .

-No me vengas con dietas – amonestó la anciana alzando el dedo -. Menos en tu estado. Hay que festejar y como no quieres salir a cenar, compartiremos chocolate y galletas.

John se encogió de hombros. Cuando a su casera se le metía una idea, no había manera de protestar. Además, tenía un secreto para el chocolate caliente y le salía exquisito.

·························································································

Estaba oscureciendo cuando John salió a caminar. Ahora que había confirmado que estaba esperando un hijo necesitaba despejarse.

Mientras caminaba, se apretó el vientre con las dos manos. Era maravilloso que una vida estuviera creciendo allí. Todavía no se le notaba y la idea de saberlo y que los demás transeúntes no, lo hizo sentirse especial. Envió al demonio sus temores, la preocupación por Mycroft, el problema de afrontar los gastos para mantener al bebé y se dispuso a disfrutar del momento.

Sonrió de alegría por primera vez desde la muerte de Sherlock. No llegaba a sentirse feliz pero sí esperanzado. Caminó veinte cuadras y al cruzar una avenida, vio una limusina negra esperando el cambio de semáforo. Sintió escalofríos y aceleró la marcha. Lo más probable era que se tratara del coche de un desconocido. Dobló en la siguiente esquina y casi llegando al final de la cuadra, ladeó la cabeza y comprobó que efectivamente lo estaba siguiendo. Maldijo no haber salido con su pistola. Se metió en la primera puerta que encontró y que resultó ser un café, y se sentó en la mesa más alejada de la vidriera.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos, cuando alguien entró con caminar pausado y elegante, acompañado del compás de un bastón o paraguas. El corazón de John dio un vuelco al ver al descarado Mycroft Holmes sentarse a su misma mesa.

-Buenas tardes, John – le sonrió cínicamente, mientras colgaba su paraguas del respaldo -. ¡Ah, no! Yo no haría eso si fuera tú. Estás escondiendo el puño cerrado debajo de la mesa para golpearme. Si lo haces, armarás un escándalo y terminarás en prisión. Vengo en son de paz y no pretendo ni lo uno, ni lo otro.

John se puso lívido.

-Si te golpeo y llega la policía para detenerme, podría acusarte.

-¿Acusarme de qué? – desafió Mycroft y le sonrió a la jovencita que se acercaba a tomarle el pedido -. Un café negro y un vaso con agua, querida.

La muchacha le devolvió la sonrisa y regresó a la barra. Mycroft se acomodó la corbata dentro del chaleco.

-¿De qué me acusarías, John? No tienes ninguna prueba. Fui cuidadoso para no lastimarte demasiado y no dejé ninguna huella.

-Se te olvida que también me secuestraste el teléfono – señaló John con sarcasmo.

-Mis disculpas – se burló Mycroft.

John permaneció en silencio, decidido a no prestarse a su juego provocador. Cerró los ojos para hacer uso de una técnica de relajación aprendida al regreso de la guerra. Consistía en aspirar y exhalar el aire cinco veces, mientras se ponía la mente en blanco. Cuando lo consiguió, recordó su color favorito, el verde, y recién le respondió.

-No te daré el placer de contestarte como te lo mereces, Mycroft. Estás buscando provocarme y te lo diré sólo una vez. Déjame en paz, o me seguirás dando más motivos para cumplir mi objetivo.

-¿Cuál es tu objetivo?

Tranquilo, John lo miró directo a los ojos.

-Verte pudrirte en la cárcel, hijo de puta.

Mycroft se echó hacia atrás, horrorizado. Detestaba las groserías en su presencia.

John se levantó y dejó el dinero de su pedido sobre la mesa.

-Antes de que te vayas, John – carraspeó Mycroft con una sonrisa maligna -. No busco el placer de que me respondas como me merezco. Ya me provocaste suficiente placer y pronto va a repetirse.

John le partió la nariz con un puñetazo. Mycroft Holmes cayó sentado con toda su parsimonia.

La gente quedó muda. Ya con el autocontrol perdido, John se lanzó sobre su cuñado sin darle tiempo a incorporarse. Se oyeron gritos y tres jóvenes corpulentos corrieron a separarlos. La cajera y algunos clientes llamaron desesperados a la policía.

Quince minutos más tarde, John salía esposado del café, mientras que en una ambulancia atendían los moretones y la nariz sangrante de Mycroft Holmes. El oficial metió al médico dentro de la patrulla y John pasó la noche dentro de un calabozo. Irónicamente era la primera vez desde que enviudara que se sentía libre gracias a su hijo, y la pasó tras las rejas.

··············································································

Por la mañana, la señora Hudson fue a buscarlo a la comisaría. Se la veía preocupada y ansiosa. Mientras recorrían al pasillo, ella caminaba más rápido que John y el guardia.

-¡Ay John! ¿Qué locura cometiste? Estaba desesperada. Tú y el bebé – susurró, mirando desconfiada al policía -. Los dos pasaron la noche en una celda. No podía quitarme la idea de la cabeza. Afortunadamente Mycroft vino a hacerme compañía.

John quedó de piedra.

-¿Mycroft?

La anciana se volvió hacia él con una sonrisa, mientras lo tomaba del brazo para que siguiera andando.

-Yo tampoco apruebo lo que le hizo a Sherlock, querido. No lo llamé ayer. Él se presentó de sorpresa. Sabes que tiene sus contactos así que se habrá enterado de tu detención apenas te apresaron.

John se pasó la mano por el rostro y la señora Hudson interpretó que estaba agotado.

-Apenas lleguemos a casa, vas a comer y derechito a la cama. Mycroft es un santo. Vino a acompañarme estando adolorido. Tenía la nariz lastimada por una caída que sufrió a la tarde.

Satisfecho, John suspiró interiormente.

-¿Cuánto tiempo se quedó con usted?

-Unas cinco horas, quizás seis. Se fue de madrugada, después de que tomé mis calmantes.

-¿En algún momento estuvo solo? – John se preocupó -. ¿Fue usted a prepararle café o le sirvió algo, dejándolo solo?

-¡Ay querido! – exclamó la casera -. ¿Qué significa todo este interrogatorio? Ya sé que el hombre tiene complejo de "Gran Hermano" pero no fue a dejar micrófonos o cámaras por mi sala. Por cierto, volveremos en taxi, yo pago. ¡Y no me salgas con que no es necesario!

En ese momento llegaron a la oficina. John firmó los documentos pertinentes y lo dejaron salir. Mientras esperaban un taxi, él imaginó los posibles lugares donde Mycroft podía haber plantado los dispositivos para desplegar su espionaje.

-Ya sé que no lo apruebas – lo interrumpió la anciana -. Sin embargo, en tu situación necesitas ayuda y Mycroft Holmes tiene el poder y el dinero para hacerlo. Es tu cuñado y el tío del bebé.

John la miró fijo.

-Señora Hudson, escúcheme con atención. No permita, bajo ninguna circunstancia, que Mycroft Holmes se le acerque. Cuando lleguemos a casa, subamos a mi departamento y le explicaré hasta donde pueda explicarle.

La casera iba a replicar pero justo su inquilino detuvo un taxi. Viajaron, John tratando de distraerse con los transeúntes y la señora Hudson pensando que era necesario que John aceptara la ayuda de su cuñado por el bienestar del bebé.

Al llegar, John subió a los trompicones y echó un vistazo a la sala de su casera.

-¿Qué te ocurre? – preguntó la anciana, ansiosa.

John cerró la puerta.

-¿Entró Mycroft a mi departamento?

-No – ella sacudió la cabeza.

-Entonces subamos allí – decidió.

Con un suspiro resignado, la señora Hudson lo siguió. John le ofreció el sofá, le trajo té y él se sentó en su sillón favorito.

-¿Qué es lo que te ocurre, John Watson? – demandó la casera, nerviosa.

El médico cruzó los dedos y se echó hacia adelante.

-Mycroft no es lo que él quiso que usted y yo pensáramos. Además de entregar a su propio hermano por el secreto de un código, ha hecho cosas terribles para lastimarme. Es una persona malvada, sádica y monstruosa. No puedo contarle más porque se alarmaría. Quisiera que me permitiera buscar micrófonos o cámaras en su sala.

-Querido, sé que en tu estado las hormonas. . .

-Las hormonas no tienen nada que ver – cortó John -. Conozco el funcionamiento hormonal en un embarazo. Esto es diferente. Tengo pruebas de que Mycroft es una persona peligrosa y cruel. No es lo que nos hizo creer que era.

La anciana se frotó la frente.

-John, lo que me estás diciendo es desconcertante.

-Pero es la verdad. Por favor, señora Hudson. No permita que se acerque a esta casa.

-Me parece que te equivocas con tu cuñado.

-Ojalá estuviera equivocado pero lo que le dije es lamentablemente la verdad. Hágame caso, por favor.

-Lo haré porque estás embarazado.

-Dígalo convencida. Recuerde que Mycroft tratará de manipularla.

-¡Basta John! – la señora Hudson sacudió las manos cansada -. No dejaré que Mycroft Holmes se me acerque ni pise esta casa. Aunque sigo pensando que si no fuera lo que dices que es, sería una excelente ayuda para ti.

-Gracias, señora H – sonrió John -. Si me autoriza, bajaré a revisar su sala.

La casera asintió, resignada.

-Haz lo que quieras. Tienes suerte de estar embarazado o no te tendría tanta paciencia.

-Gracias – John le sonrió de cuenta nueva y se acarició el vientre.

Mientras la señora Hudson miraba televisión, su inquilino dio vuelta la sala sin encontrar nada. Tal vez Mycroft la había visitado para jugar al buen samaritano. Después de una inspección minuciosa, puso todo en orden y subió. Encontró a la anciana dormida en el sofá con la tele encendida. John se le acercó, le besó la cabeza y fue a la cocina a preparar el almuerzo para los dos.

············································································

Molly Hooper entró en su departamento con paquetes de mercaderías en ambos brazos. Los vació en la cocina, que estaba pintada de rosa y tenía un juego de sillas fucsia y una mesa roja. Su inquilino en el último mes no aprobaba el decorado pero como sabía que necesitaba de su ayuda para mantenerse oculto, se guardaba las protestas. Preparó dos emparedados de jamón y queso derretido, colocó una taza de té y un vaso de jugo de naranjas exprimidas en una bandeja floreada, y golpeó una puertita.

-Tu cena, Sherlock – avisó.

No hubo respuesta. Molly rodó los ojos. Era una persona dulce y paciente pero Sherlock Holmes ponía en juego sus virtudes. Desde que fingió su muerte, se las había pasado recluido en esa habitación, leyendo documentos y pensando. Apenas había salido unas tres veces para visitar el cementerio en el momento que deducía que John iría a llorar sobre tu tumba.

-Sherlock, ¿prefieres que abra y la deje adentro? – insistió.

-Si con eso me dejas tranquilo, entra – contestó la voz de barítono del detective.

Molly obedeció intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Sherlock estaba echado en la cama con su bata, leyendo unos papeles. Sobre el colchón estaban esparcidas carpetas, libros y más papeles.

-¡Fue Mycroft! – estalló Sherlock bruscamente.

La joven dio un brinco del susto, mientras que el detective salía de la cama, ansioso, y recorría la pequeña recámara en círculos. Con las manos superpuestas y las yemas de los dedos rozando los labios, hablaba para sí mismo.

-Todo el tiempo fue él. James Moriarty no era más que una máscara, un actor muy bien pagado, al que más tarde le lavó el cerebro para que se volara los sesos frente a mí. Sí, fue Mycroft. Moriarty era carismático pero Mycroft ¡Oh! Él tiene el cerebro, la sangre fría y la astucia para ser el criminal asesor del mundo. Gracias a su trabajo, tiene contacto con las personalidades más poderosas, tiene el carácter de hierro para llegar a donde desea, y el dinero para manipular, torturar, asesinar y guiar los crímenes más perversos. Sólo él posee la inteligencia necesaria para hacerme sombra, sólo él pudo desafiarme y jugar conmigo. Sólo él, Mycroft Holmes.

-¿Quién es Mycroft? – interrumpió Molly.

Sherlock se detuvo y la miró, percatándose recién de su presencia.

-Mycroft Holmes, mi hermano.

-¿Tu hermano? – exclamó la joven y enseguida recordó al sujeto alto y de cabello cobrizo que había acompañado a Sherlock a la morgue en una ocasión.

-Siete años mayor, sí – contestó el detective escuetamente y siguió andando y analizando -. Mycroft me envidió desde que nací. No hay que conocerme en profundidad para entender por qué me convertí en el favorito de mis padres. Cuando descubrió que era tanto y más inteligente que él, sus celos rebasaron los límites. ¡Cómo lo odié estos años que me tuvo bajo su vigilancia asfixiante! No me protegía sino me espiaba para conocerme y saber cuándo dar el golpe final. Cruzó a ese taxista con aires de grandeza en mi camino para presentarme a su obra maestra, James Moriarty. ¡Me convenció! Porque Mycroft conoce mi única debilidad, el saberme superior a todos. Por eso creó a mi némesis, mostrándomelo primero como a un fan que manejaba criminales. Luego llegó su "Gran Juego". Él mismo me pidió que investigara a Andrew West mientras, de forma paralela, ponía a actuar a su creación en secuestros y bombas. Después contactó a Irene Adler por medio de Moriarty para burlarse y demostrarme que no soy puro cerebro. Pero olvidó que sé manejar mi corazón. Por último me desafió con su "Problema Final". Ay – sonrió -. Mi propio hermano, holgazán, gordo y sofocante jugando conmigo.

Molly se dejó caer en la silla.

-¡Qué familia! – suspiró -. Y yo que pensaba que con mi primo Albert tenía suficiente.

-¡John! – exclamó Sherlock, como partido por un rayo -. Va a buscar a John. Después irá por la señora Hudson.

-Debes proteger a tu esposo.

El detective se volvió hacia ella.

-¿Qué dices?

La joven se encogió de hombros.

-Sé que John Watson es tu esposo, Sherlock, desde hace medio año. Mírate la alianza. A partir de la noche que te traje aquí después de arreglar tu muerte, te la pusiste y no te la quitaste más.

Sherlock se observó el anillo. Cuando se casaran, lo había mantenido escondido para que nadie supiera de su relación con John pero, a partir del momento en que fingió su suicidio, se lo había colocado para seguir con John espiritualmente. Se preguntaba si su esposo, que también ocultaba el suyo, había hecho lo mismo.

-No te asombres de que me haya dado cuenta – continuó Molly, levantándose -. Me subestimas y no te fijas en mí pero yo sí me fijo en ti. Te observo cada detalle. Disfruta de tu cena, Sherlock. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.

La joven salió, cerrando la puerta. Sherlock no miró la comida. Sólo pensaba que necesitaba visitar a John de inmediato.

···················································································

Sherlock se coló por la ventana del dormitorio de su departamento a las dos de la mañana porque sabía que para esa hora su esposo ya estaría dormido y detestaba cerrar los vidrios.

La recámara estaba a oscuras pero el detective la conocía de memoria y no tropezó con nada. Recién encendió la linterna cuando llegó al borde de la cama para contemplar a John. Dormía como un ángel con la paz y la inocencia de un niño. Le observó la mano izquierda que salía de la sábana y descubrió el anillo. Al igual que él, se había puesto la alianza para seguir conectado a su esposo.

Sherlock sonrió, no con arrogancia sino con amor. Era una sonrisa especial, reservada sólo para John, la adorada y única razón de su vida. Con el sigilo de un felino, se sentó en la cabecera y le acarició el pelo, y con su insaciable curiosidad, husmeó la habitación. Sobre la mesa de luz encontró la caja y la prueba de embarazo.

-Positivo – murmuró, maravillado, y miró a su esposo.

John frunció los labios y siguió durmiendo.

-Nos cuidamos – susurró Sherlock, sin salir de su asombro -. Pero aún así lo estás. Oh, John.

Sherlock aborrecía emocionarse pero pensar en un criatura le produjo aprensión por la situación que estaban viviendo para tenerla, y también esperanza. Desconocía cómo ser un buen padre pero si era tan bueno en tantos aspectos, pensó que con su esposo podría salir adelante. A partir de este momento, lucharía por proteger a John y a su hijo.

El detective se acomodó junto a su esposo sin tocarlo para que no despertara y pasó la noche contemplándolo en silencio. Antes de que amaneciera, lo despidió con un beso suave en el pelo y con la yema de los dedos le acarició el vientre.

-Nos veremos pronto, John – le prometió con la sonrisa, que sólo a su esposo y a su hijo les pertenecía.


	5. Chapter 5

After Reichenbach

Disclaimer: El Sherlock Holmes ficticio pertenece a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a Steve Moffat y Mark Gatiss, aunque el Sherlock Holmes de carne y hueso pertenece a John Hamish Watson.

Este fic es un regalo anticipado de cumpleaños para PrinceLegolas, que es tan fan de la serie como yo. A disfrutarla, mellon nin, y muchas gracias por tus consejos.

Capítulo Cinco.

Por lo anormal que resultaba su estado, John necesitaba a un médico de su entera confianza para que lo supervisase y no dudó en acudir a Clara Harper. Era una mujer esbelta y casi tan alta como Sherlock, tenía un brillante cabello largo y negro, y ojos oscuros. Además era obstetra y a pesar de haberse divorciado de Harry en malos términos por su adicción a la bebida, seguía manteniendo una buena relación con su ex cuñado. La mujer, que continuaba soltera, se alegró de verlo y después de escuchar detenidamente la historia de su embarazo sin muchos detalles, decidió examinarlo. No se mostró muy convencida hasta que vio al bebé en el ultrasonido.

-Eso es su corazón latiendo – suspiró John, emocionado -. Pero es demasiado pronto para oírlo.

Clara volteó hacia él también asombrada.

-John, se lo escucha perfectamente – observó el monitor -. Escucha con atención, está sano y absolutamente normal.

John se pasó la mano por los ojos para secárselos.

-¿Está sano?

-Como cualquier feto de ocho semanas.

John sacudió la cabeza.

-Te equivocas. Tiene apenas veinte días.

Clara rió.

-La especialista soy yo. Te aseguro que tu bebé tiene ocho semanas. El latido fetal no se percibe hasta la octava. Es común errar los tiempos.

-Pero si hace apenas veinte días que lo engendré – rebatió John, incrédulo -. Estoy seguro.

-¿No tuviste relaciones antes?

-Sí, pero – a John se le iluminaron los ojos -. ¡Dios mío! Hace ocho semanas estaba con. . . Sherlock.

-¿Sherlock Holmes? – se entusiasmó la obstetra -. ¿Él es el padre? He sido su fan desde que salieron a publicidad sus casos, gracias a tu blog, por cierto. ¡Me sentí de mal con su suicidio! ¡Oh John! – recapacitó lo que había dicho -. No imaginé que ustedes fueran pareja.

-Casados, de hecho – le enseñó el anillo y suspiró con tristeza -. Fue una pérdida terrible para mí. Pensé que este bebé era de otra persona pero si dices que tiene ocho semanas no puede ser más que de él.

-Te aseguro que tiene ocho semanas – afirmó la obstetra y le pasó pañuelos para que se secara el vientre-. Vístete. Te mandaré análisis y quiero verte aquí dentro de cuatro días. Por ser un caso especial, tu embarazo requiere un seguimiento minucioso.

John se sentó en la camilla. Recién caía en la cuenta de lo que significaba estar llevando un hijo de Sherlock.

-Disculpa, Clara. Pero me cuesta hacerme la idea. Verás, con Sherlock tomamos las precauciones y con esta otra persona no. Por eso me cuesta convencerme de que es un hijo de mi esposo.

La obstetra le sonrió con complicidad.

-Si te revelara la cantidad de embarazos que atendí donde las mujeres afirmaban haberse cuidado, te sorprenderías. Los métodos suelen fallar y por el desarrollo que tiene el feto, pongo las manos en el fuego por esa fecha.

Sin replicar, John comenzó a abrocharse la camisa. Miró a Clara y le sonrió. Volvió a sentir la misma alegría que sintiera al leer la prueba, sólo que esta vez, además, se sintió feliz.

···································································

John evitaba salir de noche para protegerse de Mycroft. Pero al despedirse de Clara, seguía emocionado y necesitaba compartirlo con Sherlock. Por lo tanto enfiló hacia el cementerio a pesar de las estrellas que ya parpadeaban. Se acercó a la lápida de mármol negro y se apoyó ambas manos sobre el vientre.

-Tenía que compartir esta noticia, Sherlock. Seremos padres. Sí, nos cuidamos los dos y sin embargo, se produjo un milagro y engendramos un hijo. Es precioso, pequeñito, una manchita en la pantalla, y a pesar de su tamaño deberías haber oído con la fuerza que latía su corazón – hizo una pausa -. Fue un momento hermoso, pero no perfecto. Faltabas tú, Sherlock, y yo. . . – tocó el mármol con una mano y con la otra se acarició el vientre -. ¿Por qué, Sherlock? No tuvo sentido lo que hiciste. No fuiste un fraude y si todos te habían abandonado, me tenías a mí y ahora tendrías a nuestro hijo. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Sin dejar de acariciarse el vientre, se hincó de rodillas en el césped. Lloraba a mares y se cubrió los ojos.

-Deja de fingir y regresa – gimió -. Saltaste para salvarme pero me mataste en vida, Sherlock. ¿Qué haré sin ti? ¿Qué hará nuestro hijo sin ti? – entre sollozos observó la tumba -. ¿Quién le enseñará a deducir? ¿Quién le comprará su primera lupa? ¿Quién le enseñará a observar y sacar conclusiones? Y si le gusta el violín, ¿quién le enseñará a tocarlo? ¿No te das cuenta de lo mucho que te necesitamos?

John permaneció un prolongado rato arrodillado con una mano sobre el estómago y la otra secándose las lágrimas. Tardó en tranquilizarse. Se puso de pie, depositó un beso sobre el mármol oscuro debajo de la palabra "Sherlock" en letras doradas, y se marchó. Ya eran las nueve y media de la noche.

Desafortunadamente, esta única vez Sherlock no lo estaba espiando detrás de los árboles y la súplica de John se perdió en el viento.

John bajó del autobús cerca de las once. No había un alma en la calle y soplaba un viento helado. Se cerró la chaqueta beige, se alzó el cuello y metió las manos en los bolsillos. Tal era el frío que al soplar, su aliento se convertía en humo. Caminaba ligero para entrar en calor. Al cruzar una calle notó que alguien lo seguía. Se inquietó. La calle seguía desierta y el barrio no tenía buena fama. Aceleró el ritmo y los pasos extraños lo imitaron. John apretó la pistola que guardaba en el bolsillo.

-¡John! ¡John Watson!

John volteó hacia el desconocido. Se trataba de un hombre alto y encapuchado.

-¿Quién es usted? – demandó.

Sonaron truenos. El desconocido alzó los ojos hacia el cielo antes estrellado y ahora cubierto.

-¿No me recuerda, doctor Watson?

John apretó el arma escondida en su bolsillo.

-¿Quién es usted? – exigió con más firmeza.

El extraño se le acercó y se quitó la capucha. Habían pasado tres años pero John no podía olvidar aquellos ojos azules y fríos.

-Sebastian Moran – murmuró el médico.

-Coronel Sebastian Moran, capitán – corrigió el militar.

John sacó la pistola y le apuntó.

El coronel sacudió la cabeza.

-No, Watson. Yo no haría eso si fuera usted. Voltee, por favor.

El médico giró y se encontró con cinco hombres fortachones, altos y también escondidos debajo de capuchas, que se le acercaban. Cada uno portando un revólver. John se volvió hacia Moran.

-Seis hombres contra uno. ¿Con tanta cobardía llegaste a coronel?

-¿Qué puedo opinar de usted que sólo alcanzó a ser capitán y se retiraste?

John cerró los ojos como ranuras.

-Cierto, me retiré. No deserté como tú. ¿Quiénes son estos matones? ¿Los soldados que te siguieron en tu loable hazaña?

El médico oyó que ya estaban a pocos pasos y volteó hacia ellos, apuntándoles.

-No dispare, capitán Watson – aconsejó Moran -. Ellos quintuplican sus balas. No querrá armar una balacera donde el blanco sea sólo usted.

John disparó igual y tumbó a uno. El coronel le devolvió el disparo en el hombro izquierdo, exactamente donde se había herido en la guerra, y lo obligó a soltar el arma. John se hincó de dolor en la acera pero no se dio por vencido. Arrodillado, abofeteó a otro hombre y se echó encima de un tercero.

Moran rió morbosamente, mientras sus secuaces inmovilizaban a su víctima a los golpes. John recibió una bofetada que le partió la mejilla izquierda y un puñetazo en el estómago, que le cortó la respiración. El coronel llegó hasta él, ya paralizado por los tres hombres, y sujetándolo del cabello con violencia, lo forzó a mirarlo de frente.

-Los años no lo han cambiado, John Watson. El mismo soldado rebelde y altanero, dispuesto a desobedecer a sus superiores. Cuando le doy una orden, obedezca, soldado.

John le escupió en la cara.

Moran le partió la otra mejilla y se volvió hacia sus secuaces.

-Métanlo en el coche y ayuden a Parker.

En ese momento, una camioneta azul estacionó junto a ellos y mientras los tres introducían a John sin importarles la herida, un cuarto ayudaba a su compañero tumbado a incorporarse.

John cayó en el asiento sobre el hombro izquierdo y gimió de dolor. Violentamente, lo echaron hacia atrás, le pusieron una bolsa de hilo sobre la cabeza y le esposaron las muñecas en la espalda. Moran subió junto al conductor y sacó su teléfono para escribir un mensaje.

"Trabajo hecho. Hacia allí vamos."

··········································································

Con una caja de primeros auxilios, curaron a los dos heridos para que no se infectaran. A John le costaba respirar con la bolsa y fue un alivio cuando, después de varias horas, la camioneta estacionó y se la retiraron. Habían llegado a una fábrica abandonada en las afueras de la ciudad. Moran bajó y abrió la puerta trasera para que salieran con John. Parker estaba arrinconado con la herida emparchada precariamente. Se lo veía pálido.

El coronel le echó una ojeada y cerró la puerta.

La tormenta se había desatado y llovía copiosamente. El sitio estaba a oscuras, sólo iluminado por las luces de la camioneta.

John tosía adolorido. La herida no parecía profunda pero necesitaba atención rápida. Dos hombres lo sostenían porque estaba perdiendo fuerzas. Afortunadamente las gotas le limpiaban el hombro.

Moran se aproximó a la edificación. De allí salió Mycroft elegantemente, protegiéndose de la lluvia con su inseparable paraguas. Tenía la nariz vendada. John sintió un repulsivo asombro.

-John Watson – le sonrió Mycroft, cínico, y se volvió hacia el coronel -. Está lastimado, espero que no te haya causado muchos problemas, Sebastian.

-Igual que en "Project Chosen", señor – respondió Moran y miró al prisionero con sarcasmo -. Sé cómo tratarlo cuando juega de pendenciero.

-Los dos – murmuró John, adolorido -. Juntos. . . de esta rata conseguiste la información, ¿verdad Mycroft?

-¿Qué información? – cuestionó Holmes, jugando de incrédulo -. ¿Que podía preñarte? Sí, Sebastian cooperó.

-Son dos bastardos – susurró John, con odio -. Se las tengo jurada.

Mycroft suspiró, burlándose del dramatismo.

-Y yo pensé que sólo los Holmes éramos teatrales. Siento lo de tus heridas, John. No era mi intención. Pero como te niegas a verme y ordenaste a la señora Hudson que no me dejara acercarme, no me quedó otra que pedirle a Sebastian, un viejo amigo tuyo, que te trajera.

John gimió.

Mycroft le observó la herida.

-Necesitas atención médica así que seré breve. Como no me gusta perder el tiempo obligándote, te daré una semana para que busques la clínica, el médico y la fecha que más te plazca para practicarte un aborto. Si careces de medios, o dinero, con un mensaje a mi teléfono, Camille se encargará de todo, aunque dudo que desees aceptar mi ayuda.

Aun en medio del dolor, John abrió los ojos como platos. Mycroft se acercó tanto que el médico pudo oler su aliento.

-Una semana de plazo, John. Si para el próximo viernes, a esta misma hora, sigues conservando a ese bastardito, te encontraré y haré que te lo arranque un carnicero.

John lo miró sin intimidarse.

Mycroft se volvió hacia Moran.

-Abandónalo en alguna clínica cercana. Hasta la semana que viene, doctor Watson. Recuerde, lo esperaré a la misma hora.

Holmes dio media vuelta y enfiló hacia el edificio tranquilamente.

El coronel hizo un gesto a sus hombres para que metieran al prisionero en la camioneta. A raíz del dolor, John había perdido la conciencia.

…


	6. Chapter 6

After Reichenbach

Disclaimer: El Sherlock Holmes ficticio pertenece a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a Steve Moffat y Mark Gatiss, aunque el Sherlock Holmes de carne y hueso pertenece a John Hamish Watson.

Este fic es un regalo anticipado de cumpleaños para PrinceLegolas, que es tan fan de la serie como yo. A disfrutarla, mellon nin, y muchas gracias por tus consejos.

Capítulo Seis

Sin ningún tipo de piedad, la camioneta azul estacionó frente a la sala de emergencias del Hospital de Saint Barts y arrojaron a John en la playa de las ambulancias. Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que una mujer que caminaba cerca de allí se diera cuenta y llamara a un enfermero. Lo anestesiaron para operarlo y extraerle la bala.

Bajo los efectos de la anestesia, John recordó en sueños cuando él y John regresaron al departamento después de resolver el caso del Sabueso de Baskerville.

_-Una taza de té descendería los niveles de tedio que me produjo el tren – suspiró Sherlock, echándose en el sillón y con un gesto le indicó a su amigo la cocina -. Prepáralo, John._

_John cruzó los brazos y permaneció mirándolo desafiante._

_Sherlock suspiró, exasperado._

_-Ya tuve suficiente estupidez para un día, encerrado en ese tren. Por favor, no te hagas rogar que el papel te queda grande._

_John permaneció tieso, sin responder._

_-Perfecto, John – concluyó el detective -. Te unes al club de los idiotas._

_-¿Acaso ya no me hiciste miembro honorario cuando te conocí? – enfrentó John con sarcasmo -. Fue por eso que me drogaste y jugaste conmigo._

_-Ah, era eso – comprendió Sherlock, rodando los ojos -. ¿Qué te dije? Se trató de un experimento realizado en las condiciones adecuadas y tu vida no corrió peligro en ningún momento. No iba a ocurrirte nada. No iba a comerte ningún lobo o perro gigante, John._

_-¡No se trata de eso! – estalló el médico._

_Sherlock lo miró despectivo y volteó hacia la pared._

_Con los puños apretados, John se plantó frente a él para obligarlo a enfrentarlo._

_-No tienes idea del terror que me produce un laboratorio. No me conoces, te jactas de que lo haces pero no sabes nada de mí. Nada en absoluto – bajó la cabeza y junto aire para continuar -. Experimentaste conmigo en un laboratorio. Me usaste de conejillo de Indias._

_-¿Y? – bostezó el detective -. Lo hice bajo las condiciones adecuadas. No se te iba a quebrar ni una uña._

_-Exactamente como lo hicieron conmigo años atrás – confesó John y se echó en el sofá._

_Sherlock Holmes quedó literalmente mudo. Por primera vez alguien lo había dejado sin palabras._

_John se frotó los ojos. Estaba sudando y se veía angustiado._

_-Fue hace tres años – continuó confesando cuando consiguió el valor -. Un proyecto militar secreto para el que me llamaron y del que me quise retirar. Moran, el coronel Sebastian Moran, mi contacto con mis superiores, se molestó y en represalia ordenó que experimentaran conmigo._

_-¿Qué te hicieron? – quiso saber el detective._

_John lo observó. Su amigo tenía los ojos azules cerrados como ranuras y la mirada atenta que indicaba que la noticia captaba todo su interés. También se lo notaba preocupado._

_-"Project Chosen" – explicó John -. Un proyecto médico militar para lograr cuerpos masculinos aptos para gestar. Yo me uní interesado por la propuesta y experimentamos con animales. Pero a los pocos meses entendí que el proyecto iba directo a convertirse en un horror de la ciencia y me quise salir. Moran no se tomó bien mi renuncia, ordenó que me capturasen y me usaron de conejillo de Indias._

_Aun con su rapidez mental, a Sherlock le costó elaborar la pregunta._

_-¿Estuviste. . . tú estuviste embarazado? ¿Tuviste un hijo?_

_John tardó en contestar._

_-Algo así. Estando inconsciente, me implantaron un embrión, pero mi cuerpo lo rechazó. Para poder conseguirlo, prepararon mi cuerpo y lo dejaron apto para gestar. Soy lo que en el proyecto se denominaba un "elegido", "chosen", soy un hombre que puede gestar gracias a una aberración científica._

_-Eso significa que puedes dar a luz hijos._

_John asintió._

_Sherlock se levantó juntando las manos debajo del mentón y recorrió la sala, ansioso._

_-¡Esto es una maravilla! Un embarazo masculino supera los parámetros conocidos de la ciencia, John._

_-¿Qué tiene de maravilloso? – se enojó John. El detective se detuvo y lo miró -. ¿Te parece maravilloso lo que me hicieron? – bufó con sarcasmo -. Y aún me asombra que me consideres tu único amigo._

_Sherlock recién comprendió su poco tacto._

_John se echó hacia atrás y quitó el cojín._

_-Para acompañarte al laboratorio, tuve que hacer frente a mis traumas más oscuros. Pero quería ayudarte. Cuando sentí que había quedado encerrado, con o sin droga, sufrí paranoia y alucinaciones. Oí al perro y creí que me devoraría allí mismo. Después apareciste tú e intentaste tranquilizarme pero tardé más de lo que supusiste – suspiró, decepcionado -. Y esta mañana me enteré que habías sido tú el que experimentó conmigo. Por segunda vez, Sherlock. Me usaron de conejillo de Indias por segunda vez._

_-Estás muy alterado – observó Sherlock con su mirada inquisitiva._

_-¡Demonios, Sherlock! – se exasperó -. ¡Sí!_

_-Está bien – contestó el detective, tranquilo -. Debes calmarte._

_Furioso, John se irguió._

_-Para ti es fácil decirlo. Todo es sencillo para ti porque todo se reduce a recolectar datos y sacar conclusiones. Las emociones no existen en tu mundo pero en el mío sí existen y pisan fuerte, y no por ello soy un tonto._

_Sherlock metió las manos en el bolsillo._

_-El terreno de las emociones es desconocido para mí._

_-¡Oh, claro! – se mofó John y abandonó el departamento con un portazo._

_John se cerró la chaqueta hasta el cuello, se metió las manos en los bolsillos y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo. Estaba furioso y dolorido. Tenía una paciencia sobrehumana con su amigo pero el haberlo usado como rata de laboratorio para comprobar una teoría había sido el colmo. Había desatado sus demonios interiores escondidos durante tres años. El trauma post bélico de John no era producto del horror vivido en el campo de batalla sino de aquel dichoso "Project Chosen"._

_El compartir con Sherlock Holmes sus aventuras y enamorarse de él habían reducido su trauma pero no lo habían borrado. Ahora Sherlock había tocado, sin intención, su fibra más sensible y John había explotado como un volcán._

_John lo amaba pero el detective lo había usado como Moran y temía que ya no pudiera confiar más en él._

_Era cierto que el daño de Sherlock había sido menor y no tenía punto de comparación con las pruebas que le habían hecho los militares, y sin embargo, se sentía igual de humillado._

_John no quería abandonar a Sherlock, además, no tenía a dónde ir pero creía que la confianza entre ellos se había quebrado para siempre._

_Regresó a Baker Street cuatro horas después. La señora Hudson lo saludó amablemente desde el pórtico de su casa y John la besó y le sonrió como si nada hubiera ocurrido para no preocuparla. Subió a su departamento y al entrar, encontró a su amigo arrojado en el sillón en actitud pensativa._

_John sabía que cuando estaba en su plan "yo solo en el universo" no había que interrumpirlo y enfiló directamente hacia la cocina._

_-No quise lastimarte, John._

_El médico volteó hacia la sala, sorprendido. No era propio de Sherlock disculparse._

_-Sé que no quisiste hacerlo. El problema es que no me ves como a un amigo sino como a un instrumento con el que puedes experimentar a gusto. Yo no te pertenezco, Sherlock. Vivo bajo el mismo techo que tú pero no soy tuyo._

_-Lo sé._

_-Deberías demostrármelo más de seguido – bufó John y abrió el refrigerador para sacar agua._

_Sherlock quedó meditando por el espacio de varios minutos._

_-¿Qué sientes por mí?_

_John sacudió la cabeza, reservándose la opinión._

_El detective lo miró intensamente._

_-Estás enamorado de mí. La pregunta es desde cuándo._

_John casi arrojó el vaso con agua al suelo. Estaba petrificado._

_Sherlock se levantó elegantemente para acercársele._

_-He deducido acciones, emociones, secretos, errores y aciertos de miles de clientes y desconocidos pero hasta ahora no deduje lo que sientes por mí. Dije hasta ahora porque cuando te marchaste hace cuatro horas, me detuve a pensar y comprender lo que era evidente y no noté. La evidencia estaba frente a mis narices y no la vi._

_John pasó saliva. Sherlock se detuvo a su lado. El médico podía oler su perfume._

_-¿Qué sientes, John Watson? – insistió el detective._

_No era una pregunta, sino una orden._

_John comprendió que era imposible engañarlo._

_-Tú mismo lo has deducido – respondió y pasó nuevamente saliva -. Sí, estoy enamorado de ti. ¿Desde cuándo? Creo que desde que te conocí._

_Sherlock tomó el rostro de su amigo entre sus manos largas y pálidas, y le estampó un beso. John le respondió apasionadamente y su estómago se llenó de mariposas._

_-Era por eso que mis relaciones fracasaban, Sherlock – suspiró, quitándose un peso enorme de encima -. Te amaba a ti._

_-Interesante – sonrió Sherlock burlón -. Pensé que traías a esas aburridas sólo por mal gusto._

_Ambos rieron y fundiéndose en un abrazo, se besaron con más ardor._

John abrió los ojos en la cama de un hospital. Parpadeó varias veces. Sentía la boca seca a casusa de la anestesia. El hombro le dolía, se lo miró de soslayo y lo vio envuelto en una venda que le cruzaba el pecho.

-¡Qué alegría que hayas despertado! – exclamó la señora Hudson, aliviada -. No te preocupes por los medicamentos, hablé con Clara y tomó cartas en el asunto para que no te den nada que dañe al bebé. Es más – sonrió -. Ella trabaja aquí y consiguió que la dejaran supervisarte. El bebé está perfecto – murmuró – y nadie sabe nada.

John volteó hacia ella. Se la veía feliz, sentada a su lado. Él se alivió enormemente al saber que su hijo estaba a salvo.

-¿Quién te hizo esto, querido? – preguntó la casera, apretándole la mano -. Esos vándalos, ya no puede una salir tranquila a la calle.  
Aunque no debes preocuparte, ese inspector joven y guapo que pedía ayuda a Sherlock, se encarga de tu caso. ¡Oh, mira! Aquí llega.

Gregory Lestrade entró. Saludó a la anciana y luego a John.

-¿Cómo te sientes? Me confirmaron que estás fuera de peligro, en parte porque alguien te hizo las primeras curaciones antes de traerte al hospital y así impidió que la herida se te infectase. Tuviste suerte, John.

John no le respondió a qué clase de "ángeles" les debía los primeros auxilios.

-Siéntese aquí, inspector – la señora Hudson se levantó -. Los dejaré solos para que platiquen tranquilos. Nos vemos pronto, querido – besó a su inquilino en la frente y se retiró.

Lestrade se sentó y acomodó la corbata.

-Yo estoy a cargo de tu caso, John – sacó una libretita y un bolígrafo -. ¿Podrías darme rasgos o señas de los que te atacaron? Supongo que fueron dos o más porque con tu entrenamiento podrías haber hecho frente a uno solo sin problemas.

-¿Por qué tomaste mi caso? – interrogó John suspicaz.

-Fue tu cuñado – confesó el inspector con total sinceridad -. Yo estaba de franco y Mycroft me llamó para contarme que estabas en emergencias a raíz de un asalto.

John suspiró y cerró los ojos. Bien, Gregory Lestrade no podría ayudarlo por más buenas intenciones que tuviera.

-¿Por qué Mycroft pensó que había sido un asalto?

Lestrade se encogió de hombros.

-Lo supuso. ¿Por qué? ¿Desconfías de alguien? ¿Algún enemigo de Sherlock?

-Supuso correctamente – mintió John, sonriendo -. Me asaltaron. Era casi medianoche y no estaba en una zona segura. Te preguntarás por qué – suspiró y se mordió los labios, con tristeza -. Había salido a caminar para pensar en él.

-Ya veo – murmuró Lestrade con expresión de condolencia -. No es fácil por lo que estás pasando pero eres un hombre fuerte y admirable.

-Gracias, Greg – soltó otro suspiro -. Me gustaría ayudarte más pero no vi las caras de los cuatro delincuentes porque estaban enmascarados.

-Ah, eran cuatro – exclamó el inspector y anotó en su libreta -. Gracias, John – se levantó -. Estaremos en contacto.

-Hasta luego, Greg.

Lestrade se fue y al abrir la puerta saludó a Harriet Watson, que estaba en el pasillo, aguardando. La mujer, un año mayor que su hermano, era rubia y de ojos café, un poco más baja que él, y regordeta. Tenía un carácter jovial y bromista. A diferencia de John que le gustaban los colores discretos, Harry vestía tonos vivos y ahora tenía una camisa de seda roja con pantalones fucsias y zapatos rosados.

-John Watson – lo saludó alegremente y dejó su tapado de piel sintética sobre el respaldo de la silla -. No serías tú si no te metieras en problemas.

-Los problemas me buscan – bromeó su hermano -. Esta vez me encontraron.

Para su sorpresa, ella rió moderadamente. John intuyó que algún enfermero ya le había llamado la atención.

Harry se puso seria.

-No quiero ser alarmista pero no puedes seguir viviendo solo. Ya sé que te acompaña la señora Hudson pero es una anciana. ¿Por qué no te mudas conmigo?

-¿No estábamos viviendo juntos cuando tuvimos esa pelea tan fuerte? – le recordó John -. Duró tanto tiempo que creo que fue el motivo por el que no asistí a tu boda y eso que Clara me cae muy bien.

-No estoy bromeando, John. Nuestra pelea se debió a que no aceptabas mi problema con la bebida, no a que viviéramos juntos.

-Cierto – murmuró su hermano sin ganas de discutir. Mientras Harry salía con Clara, antes de que él ingresara en el ejército, habían compartido un departamento y a raíz del alcoholismo de su hermana, la convivencia se les había vuelto intolerable.

-Hablé con Clara – exclamó Harriet con una sonrisa cómplice y John la miró, extrañado -. Sí, tonto. Nos seguimos hablando a pesar del divorcio. La encontré por aquí, estaba visitándote y cuando le pregunté por qué, sólo me respondió que habías ido a verla y se mostró misteriosa. No le pude sacar información alguna. ¿De qué se trataba, John? ¿Por qué buscaste a Clara?

-Necesitaba asesoramiento médico – respondió, aliviado de que la obstetra no hubiera abierto la boca. Definitivamente Clara Harper había sido la opción acertada.

-¡Pero si tú eres uno! – replicó Harry, confundida.

-Necesitaba una segunda opinión.

-De acuerdo – se dio por satisfecha -. Si no quieres mudarte conmigo, está bien. Sin embargo, debes prometerme que me visitarás más de seguido. Saldrás de aquí el miércoles y no quiero que pase un mes sin verte, John. Sabes que sigo sobria.

"Miércoles", John recordó la fecha y se sacudió como golpeado por un rayo. El viernes Mycroft mandaría a buscarlo y si no estaba listo para defenderse podría perder al bebé. ¡Tenía que hacer algo urgentemente! Quizás eran los calmantes o quizás el mismo cansancio pero a su desesperación le siguió mucho sueño y cerró los ojos.

-Necesitas dormir – observó Harry -. Me dijeron que seguirías débil. Buenas noches, John – se acercó a la cama, le besó la frente y alzando su abrigo, se marchó.

··················································

Desde la visita a John aquella noche, Sherlock no había vuelto a salir. A la sorpresa de saber que sería padre le siguieron dos sensaciones, una conocida, la alegría, y otra que sólo había experimentado una vez, el temor. Alegría había sentido desde que se arreglara con John y alcanzaba la apoteosis cada vez que hacían el amor. Al temor lo había experimentado cuando creyó ver al sabueso gigante.

Se alegraba de ser padre y compartir una familia con John. Llevaban una vida peligrosa pero podían adecuarse a la llegada de un niño. Si él había protegido a John hasta el punto de fingir su muerte, no tendría inconvenientes para defender a su hijo.

Pero además lo invadía el miedo. ¿Estaba él, declarado sociópata, preparado para ser padre? No dudaba que John sería uno excelente, ¿y él? ¿Sabría hacer a un lado su egolatría para atender a un bebé? Sherlock se reconfortaba pensando que con John a su lado, todo sería posible, y se enclaustró en el departamento de Molly pensando día tras día y noche tras noche en la manera de deshacerse de Mycroft. Solamente con su hermano encarcelado podría regresar con John, y el encuentro con su esposo era lo que más ansiaba.

Tantas horas solo encerrado le permitieron visitar constantemente su palacio mental y allí Sherlock tejió la red de conexiones para entender el vasto mundo que manejaba su hermano. Mycroft Holmes tenía un poder impresionante, como el único asesor criminal del mundo, manejaba a diestra y siniestra los crímenes que se perpetraban en cualquier parte del globo. Era poderoso en extremo, no tenía escrúpulos y podía extender sus garras a cualquier lugar del planeta.

Parecía una araña, que había tejido su red por toda la Tierra. Parecía indestructible e imparable, y sólo una mente como la de Sherlock Holmes podía hacerle frente.

Esa noche, después de armar y desarmar cientos de planes, arribó a uno que sin catalogarlo como perfecto, le pareció el más adecuado. Había una sola persona que podría brindarle información y tendría que encontrarla con su ingenio. Después de todo, los mismos vagabundos que lo habían ayudado a fingir su muerte, podrían ayudarlo a buscarla.

Ya se levantaba para salir y enviarles un mensaje, cuando Molly abrió precipitadamente la puerta sin llamar. Estaba nerviosa.

-¿Qué ocurre? – reclamó el detective.

-John – murmuró Molly, pálida como la cera -. Estaba en la morgue cuando Tom, un amigo que trabaja en emergencias, me lo contó.

Sherlock llegó hasta ella y la tomó de los hombros.

-¿Qué ocurre con John?

-Lo llevaron ayer a emergencias – suspiró la joven -. Le dispararon.

El detective la liberó, alzó su abrigo negro de la cama y salió cual aerolito.

-¡Está fuera de peligro! – avisó Molly.

Sherlock le respondió con un portazo a la puerta de salida.

…..


	7. Chapter 7

After Reichenbach

Disclaimer: El Sherlock Holmes ficticio pertenece a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a Steve Moffat y Mark Gatiss, aunque el Sherlock Holmes de carne y hueso pertenece a John Hamish Watson.

Este fic es un regalo anticipado de cumpleaños para PrinceLegolas, que es tan fan de la serie como yo. A disfrutarla, mellon nin, y muchas gracias por tus consejos.

Capítulo Siete

John despertó por el ruido de la puerta que se abría. A pesar de lo adolorido y cansado que estaba, se alertó y abrió los ojos.

Vio a un anciano encorvado, que lo observaba a través de unos lentes circulares. Tenía abundante barba y bigotes de morsa, debajo de una prominente nariz de gancho.

-Disculpe – balbuceó el desconocido, mirando la recámara con evidente confusión -, esta no parece la habitación del señor Hoffman.

-No lo es, señor – contestó John y con dificultad, se sentó y entrecerró los ojos para mirarlo con más atención. El anciano le resultaba extrañamente conocido.

-Siento haberlo molestado, señor. . . Watson – dijo después de leer el nombre de la ficha, que estaba sobre la mesa junto a la cama.

-No se preocupe, señor – replicó John y trató de acostarse de cuenta nueva.

El desconocido llegó hasta él y lo ayudó. A pesar de lo débil que aparentaba ser, tuvo fuerza necesaria para acomodarlo. John cerró los ojos, agotado, y le murmuró un "gracias".

El anciano lo estudió de pies a cabeza. Aparte del hombro vendado y algunos magullones por la pelea, no tenía otras heridas. El cansancio parecía producto de la anestesia y sería temporal. Estaba fuera de peligro.

-Buenas noches, señor Watson – se despidió.

John abrió los ojos y le asintió, sin ganas de responderle.

El desconocido esperó a que los hubiera vuelto a cerrar y levantó la ficha para echarle una ojeada a su historia clínica, acto seguido la puso sobre la mesa y salió silencioso.

No pasó un minuto cuando John abrió los ojos como platos.

-¡Sherlock! – gritó, desesperado -. ¡Sherlock! ¡Regresa!

A los trompicones trató de salir de la cama y cayó, llevándose consigo el gotero de pie. La aguja se le soltó y la sangre comenzó a brotar de su brazo. Angustiado, John se cubrió la herida, y trató de levantarse.

Dos enfermeras llegaron y lo socorrieron, pero John se sacudió para soltarse.

-¡Detengan al anciano! ¿Lo vieron? ¡Acaba de salir! ¡Es Sherlock! ¡Sherlock Holmes!

La más experimentada le tomó el rostro entre las manos para que lo mirara fijo. Grave error, era un gesto común de Sherlock y John se revolvió con más fuerza.

-Señor Watson, tranquilícese – le ordenó con autoridad -. Ningún anciano entró aquí. Debe calmarse.

Su compañera más joven salió a buscar asistencia.

-Él estuvo aquí – jadeó John al borde de las lágrimas -. Me ayudó a acostarme y ¡mire mi ficha! Estaba boca arriba y él la dejó boca abajo. ¡Leyó mi historia clínica! ¡Sherlock Holmes vive!

-Recuerdo perfectamente que dejé su ficha boca abajo, Watson – respondió el médico de guardia, entrando con dos enfermeros más.

Entre varios, redujeron al paciente y lo subieron a la cama. El médico añadió un tranquilizante poderoso al goteo. A pesar de sus intentos desesperados por permanecer despierto, John cayó en un sueño profundo.

-Sherlock Holmes era su mejor amigo – sollozó la señora Hudson al doctor cuando éste le contó horas más tarde lo que había ocurrido -. Murió hace un poco más de un mes, usted lo habrá leído en los diarios, y el pobre John no ha podido recuperarse. ¡Ay Dios! – se cubrió la cara -. Su suicidio, luego el asalto, ahora que está en el hospital. ¡Fue demasiado para él!

-Entiendo, señora – se conmovió el médico mientras hacía una lista mental de las nuevas drogas que necesitaría John Watson para restablecerse.

··············································································

Sherlock se alejó varias cuadras del hospital antes de arrojar el disfraz a un depósito de residuos. Se acomodó el traje elegantemente, se peinó los rulos con los dedos y tras calzarse su indispensable bufanda azul, enfiló hacia la dirección que su red de vagabundos le había indicado.

Era un chalecito en medio de un barrio residencial. Sherlock hizo sonar el timbre, que desprendió la melodía "Para Elisa", y aguardó sin que lo atendieran. Tocó otra vez y al no obtener respuesta, se alejó de la puerta para estudiar los ventanales. Las dos persianas estaban corridas pero percibió una silueta moviéndose y volvió a llamar. Nada.

Como la paciencia no era su virtud y menos cuando la vida de John estaba en peligro, lanzó un ultimátum.

-Iris Johanna Bekerly – exclamó Sherlock -. Abre la puerta.

-¡Si serás atrevido! – regañó una señora mayor, ofendida. Llegaba del supermercado con paquetes y amenazó con golpearle con su bolso de mano -. Aquí no vive nadie con ese nombre, jovencito.

-La señora Bekerley, la madre, según la delata el parecido – afirmó el detective -. Su hija estaría dispuesta a atenderme si supiera para qué he venido.

-No tengo ninguna hija – rebatió la señora, frunciendo el ceño.

Sherlock le extendió la mano.

-Sherlock Holmes, señora Bekerley – al notar que no iba a estrechársela, el detective la bajó -. Vengo a solicitarle datos a su hija para liberarla de la prisión domiciliaria en la que vive y encarcelar a su antiguo jefe.

-¿De qué está hablando? – exclamó la señora, horrorizada.

Sherlock oyó que abrían la puerta sigilosamente a sus espaldas y volteó. Era Anthea con el cabello recogido en un rodete y envuelta en una bata de seda azul.

-Está bien, mamá – tranquilizó a su madre -. Este es Sherlock Holmes, el único que puede ayudarme aparte de Billy.

-Ya se me presentó y ese apellido no me suena nada bueno – advirtió la mujer suspicaz -. Es el mismo de ese lunático.

-Pero este Holmes es la rama buena de la familia, madre.

La mujer estudió al detective.

-¿Sherlock Holmes? – recordó al fin -. ¿El héroe de Reichenbach?

-El mismo, señora – le sonrió Sherlock.

La señora Bekerley asintió finalmente a modo de disculpas.

-Espero que pueda ayudar a Iris. Su vida se ha convertido en una cárcel desde que ese diablo la amenazó.

-Para eso he venido – respondió el detective.

-Adelante – invitó Anthea, haciéndose a un lado para que pasaran.

Sherlock observó la sala y un solo vistazo le bastó para leer la vida de ambas. Vivían las dos juntas desde hacía al menos un año, según lo evidenciaban el estéreo y las estatuillas de gatos siameses, dos objetos que obviamente pertenecían a Anthea y debía haberlos traído consigo cuando se mudó con su madre. La sala se conservaba limpia de una manera obsesiva, había olor a toda clase de líquidos limpiadores y el piso encerado y los muebles resplandecían como espejos. La señora Bekerly era ordenada, en cambio Anthea no, y las dos eran muy coquetas, según advirtió Sherlock al comprobar que uno de los paquetes que llevaba la madre, estaba lleno de cosméticos. Además la joven fumaba a escondidas de su progenitora y guardaba su provisión de cigarrillos dentro de una caja china.

-Toma asiento, por favor – invitó Anthea, señalándole el sofá, mientras que ella se acomodaba en un sillón con las piernas cruzadas -. Mamá nos traerá el té.

La señora comprendió que su hija no deseaba que escuchase la plática y con un saludo al detective, entró con los paquetes en la cocina.

-Has vivido encerrada por un año – adujo Sherlock, desanudándose la bufanda.

-Quince meses para ser exactos – respondió la joven. Abrió la cajita china y se la enseñó -. ¿Quieres uno?

A Sherlock le costó decir que no. Maldito el día que le había prometido a John que no fumaría más. Pero no podía maldecir ese día porque había sido justamente la mañana de su boda.

-No, gracias.

Anthea encendió uno y aspiró el humo, relajándose. Sherlock sufrió una envidia terrible.

-Renuncié a trabajar con Mycroft Holmes – comenzó la joven -. Hace quince meses conseguí que ese demonio aceptara mi renuncia. No me mató gracias a Billy, mi primo americano que trabaja en la CIA – aspiró nuevamente -. Él es quien me protege.

-¿Qué viste en los años que trabajaste con él?

Anthea sonrió con sorna y volcó las cenizas en un cenicero diminuto.

-Toda la gama de colores que puedas imaginar. Yo le manejaba la agenda laboral y personal. Sus citas, sus encuentros, sus visitas, y me enviaba a buscar a las personas que se negaban a encontrarse con él. También a gente que no podía encontrarse con él, si me entiendes. Todavía recuerdo hace dos años cuando traje del aeropuerto a ese sujeto que venía de, ah, no recuerdo el vuelo, sería cuestión de observar mi agenda. El asunto es que al volver a mi casa a la noche, encendí la tele y me encontré con que el fulano era uno de los criminales más buscados – rió, nerviosa -. Estaba en el top ten.

-¿Tienes una agenda con esos datos?

-Claro que la tengo – respondió Anthea, aspirando nuevamente -. Mycroft me contrató por mi eficiencia y una secretaria eficiente guarda el registro de todo.

-Me gustaría acceder a esa agenda – solicitó Sherlock.

La joven sacudió la cabeza.

-Es lo que me mantiene viva, Sherlock. No puedo entregártela.

El detective se echó hacia atrás, juntó las manos y las apoyó debajo del mentón.

-Continúa.

-Allí conservo sus contactos, sus movimientos, sus viajes y sus citas durante cinco años. No aparecen los nombre reales y de la mayoría de los viajes sólo tengo el horario pero no el destino. Sin embargo, con datos más directos, podrían servir de apoyo para cotejar fechas.

-¿Dónde crees que pueda conseguir esos datos más directos?

Anthea se encogió de hombros.

-Esperaba que con tu inteligencia, me lo respondieras tú mí.

-Correcto – contestó Sherlock y se levantó. Se abotonó el traje y se anudó la bufanda -. En cuanto a no querer proporcionarme tu agenda, te entiendo. Las mujeres las emplean como escudo de protección, ya me ocurrió una vez – recordó a Irene Adler -. Regresaré con datos concretos para cotejarlos con la tuya. A propósito, ¿cómo mi hermano te dejó escapar con semejante información?

-Yo le presenté mi renuncia y él no aceptó – confesó Anthea, aplastando el cigarrillo en el cenicero -. Desesperada, hablé con mi primo, que como imaginarás, no ocupa un cargo menor, y él intercedió para que me dejara irme. Cuando me despedí, me murmuró que podía conservar mi agenda, imagínate mi terror ya que yo no le había dicho ni media palabra y era mi gran secreto, que esas anotaciones no me servirían de nada sin las pruebas contundentes que sólo él tenía. Luego me besó la mejilla y me deseó que viviera muchos años. ¡Canalla! – exclamó, enojada.

A Sherlock se le iluminaron los ojos.

-Él tiene pruebas contundentes – sonrió.

-Eso me dijo – contestó la joven y se levantó y acomodó la bata.

-Gracias, Anthea – le extendió la mano -. Seguiremos en contacto.

Ella se la apretó con ambas manos y lo acompañó hasta la puerta justo cuando la señora Berkerly regresaba con el té.

-En otra ocasión será – le respondió el detective, desde afuera -. Hasta pronto.

Anthea se volvió hacia su madre.

-No preguntes, mamá – le sonrió -. Siempre es así.

···········································································

El miércoles por la tarde, John recibió el alta. Harry fue a buscarlos al hospital y los llevó a él y a la señora Hudson hasta Baker Street. Desde que Sherlock lo visitara, estaba ansioso y Clara le había recetado calmantes fuertes que no dañaran al niño y lo mantuvieran tranquilo. Por lo tanto, desfiló con paso cansino hacia su recámara y entre las dos lo ayudaron a acostarse cuidando la herida. Sus magulladuras estaban mejor y el hombro cicatrizaba saludablemente.

Sólo su estado anímico preocupaba a la señora Hudson y como necesitaba desahogarse, invitó a Harriet a tomar el té.

-Preferiría probar su chocolate – comentó Harry -. John me dijo que es delicioso.

-Este John siempre exagera – se sonrojó la anciana, orgullosa del cumplido y fue a la cocina a prepararlo.

Más tarde se sentaron a la mesa. Harry exclamó que su hermano no había exagerado porque estaba exquisito, ni su abuela había sabido prepararlo así, y tras los cumplidos, las dos bebieron en silencio. Finalmente la señora Hudson observó la cocina de su inquilino y suspiró.

-John está pasando por una situación espantosa. Perdió a Sherlock y ahora cree verlo en cualquier parte.

-Dijo que se le apareció como un anciano – comentó Harriet -. Jamás escuché de un fantasma que al morir joven, se apareciera como un viejo.

La casera sonrió.

-Sherlock solía disfrazarse y John está convencido de que usó uno para visitarlo – sacudió la cabeza, mirando su pocillo -. Si al menos creyera que lo visita como un fantasma, lo entendería, pero John está convencido de que él vive y esa fantasía es lo que más me preocupa.

-John siempre fue una persona práctica y me sorprende que le cueste tanto aceptar una realidad – señaló Harry -. Seguramente aún no elaboró el duelo – puso una sonrisa de añoranza -. De niño, no le gustaba jugar a ser el príncipe, o el caballero porque decía que pertenecían a los cuentos de hadas y los cuentos de hadas, como las hadas, no existían. Le gustaba ser soldado, o a veces llevaba animales heridos a casa para cuidarlos. Creo que de ahí le vino el sueño de sanar.

-Habrá sido un niño encantador – sonrió la señora Hudson enternecida -. De adulto es adorable, mira que no cualquiera podía soportar a Sherlock Holmes y menos volverse su amigo – suspiró con tristeza -. ¡Oh Sherlock! ¡Si supieras cuánta falta nos haces! – y lloró desconsoladamente.

Harriet se sintió incómoda porque el consuelo no era lo suyo. Sin embargo, palmeó la espalda de la anciana y se levantó.

-Ya debe ser tarde – hipó la casera, secándose con una servilleta -. Te acompañaré a la puerta, querida.

-Mi idea era quedarme a cuidar de John esta noche.

-No – decidió la señora Hudson, mientras se incorporaba -. Déjamelo a mí esta noche. Mejor ven tú mañana por la tarde.

-De acuerdo – congenió Harry aliviada porque sentía mucho cansancio y desvelarse toda una noche hubiera sido un sacrificio terrible.

Las dos se despidieron en la puerta de calle. Más tarde la anciana subió y fue a la recámara para observar a John. Su inquilino dormía profundamente.

-Que descanses, querido. Hasta mañana, bebé – envió un beso volador hacia el vientre de nueve semanas, que apenas comenzaba a abultarse, y cerró la puerta.

·····································································

John tuvo pesadillas. Soñó cuando servía en Afganistán, brincando para protegerse de las bombas y balaceras. De pronto el escenario de la batalla se esfumó para convertirse en un lecho con dosel. Él se sabía desnudo y sentía el peso de Mycroft abrazando su propio cuerpo. Sus labios profanando los suyos, sólo aceptables para Sherlock, su aliento a whiskey añejo, su sudor y sus jadeos repugnantes.

Asqueado, John se retorció en sueños. Mycroft le murmuraba que lo había deseado desde que lo secuestró por primera vez, que su actitud desafiante y su lealtad hacia su hermano lo habían excitado, y que desde ese momento soñó con poseerlo. Le susurraba que se le entregara sin miedo, que Sherlock ya estaba sepultado y que él era más inteligente y poderoso. John quiso gritarle que lo dejara en paz pero la droga paralizante le había quitado el habla. Sólo sentía la invasión libidinosa de Mycroft, su presencia repulsiva y luego su penetración. El ultraje había sido completo.

John despertó en medio de la noche llorando. Se sentía culpable por no haber sabido defenderse. ¿Por qué aceptó el agua en la sala de Mycroft? ¿Por qué había permitido que lo secuestrara tantas veces? Su cuñado era un bastardo. Lo odiaba y se odiaba a sí mismo por haberse dejado ultrajar.

En medio del llanto, se acarició el vientre. Mycroft creía que era suyo pero no, su hijito era de Sherlock y él lo protegería con su vida. Además su esposo estaba vivo. Tenía que encontrarlo y contarle que esperaban un bebé. Sabía que Sherlock haría a un lado su actitud egocéntrica y se convertiría en un excelente padre.

Al oírlo llorar, la señora Hudson entró. Lo vio acariciándose el estómago y entendió que lloraba por su esposo y por su hijo.

-¡Querido! – suspiró y lo fundió en un abrazo maternal -. Este bebé que vas a traer al mundo es una bendición del Cielo. ¡Sueño con ese angelito!

-Sherlock está vivo, señora H – hipó John, mirándola a los ojos -. Lo vi en el hospital. Fue a visitarme con uno de sus disfraces. Tiene que creerme.

La anciana le apretó la mano sobre el vientre.

-John, siente al niño. Se está formando y necesita que estés bien. Sherlock ya no está aquí.

John suspiró. Quería que le creyeran pero detestaba que lo consideraran un loco.

-¿Qué día es hoy?

-Ya pasó la medianoche así que estamos a jueves – contestó la casera -. Clara quiere examinarte el sábado.

John estuvo un rato con la vista puesta en la pared. Luego se volvió hacia la anciana.

-Escuche, señora Hudson. ¿Recuerda lo que le dije de Mycroft?

-Tenías razón, John – aceptó, enojada -. A los pocos días quiso entrar a visitarme y yo me negué. ¡Si hubieras visto sus ojos! Eran los ojos del demonio. ¡Qué persona cruel!

John asintió.

-Mycroft quiere que aborte al niño.

La casera se cubrió la boca, presa del espanto.

-¡Qué hombre abominable!

-Y eso no es nada – continuó John -. Me ha dado plazo hasta la madrugada del viernes. Si para entonces no me lo he practicado por mis propios medios, me buscará para obligarme a hacerlo.

-¡John! – gritó la señora Hudson, brincando de la cama -. Hay que llamar a la policía. El inspector que tomó tu caso es de confianza, él nos ayudará a protegerte.  
-No, señora H – suspiró John, sacudiendo la cabeza -. Lestrade es una buena persona pero Mycroft lo domina. No podemos confiar en él.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? – desesperó.

-Necesito que usted deje de darme los calmantes que me recetó Clara. Necesito encontrarme lúcido para las próximas veinticuatro horas. ¿Mi hermana vendrá a verme mañana?

-Sí.

-Que no venga. Tengo que estar solo.

-¡Es una locura! – exclamó la anciana -. No puedes defenderte tú solo, John. Acabas de dejar el hospital.

John le sonrió astutamente.

-No estaré solo, señora Hudson.

La casera se dejó caer en la cama.

-¡Oh John! ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

John no podía consolarla con su propia esperanza: el retorno de Sherlock Holmes para protegerlo.

··········································································

Con los ojos fríos clavados en el fuego crepitante y los pies apoyados en el taburete junto a la chimenea, Mycroft apuró el vaso de brandy, mientras se arrellanaba en el sillón. Estaba satisfecho, al empujar a Sherlock Holmes al suicidio y ultrajar a John Watson, Mycroft finalmente se había vengado de años de inmerecida humillación.

La fortuna siempre le había favorecido a su hermano menor. En el aspecto físico, Sherlock había tenido una figura esbelta envidiable, mientras que en cambio, Mycroft había tenido que lidiar con las dietas sin éxito. La melena abundante y ensortijada hacía contraste con su escaso cabello rojizo que trataba de disimular peinándoselo hacia un costado.

En el aspecto intelectual, Mycroft podría haber llegado a ser la persona más inteligente y respetada del mundo si Sherlock no hubiera nacido. Sólo el cerebro de su fallecido hermano había podido hacerle sombra.

Mycroft había creado a James Moriarty para presentarle batalla. Sabía que Sherlock lo despreciaba y nunca lo hubiera aceptado como contrincante. Por eso, por medio de Richard Brook, el actor que seguía al pie de la letra su libreto, el mayor había desafiado al menor y lo había vencido. Su medalla había sido el desprestigio mundial de Sherlock y su corona de laurel la violación a John, la posesión más querida de su hermano. No sólo lo había ultrajado, sino que le había plantado un hijo y se daba el gusto de obligarlo a abortar. Ojalá que donde estuviera, el detective lo observara y sufriera.

Mycroft se sentía como Agamenón, su héroe de La Ilíada, que le había quitado la esclava a Aquiles como muestra de su superioridad. Al final de cuentas, él era superior a Sherlock en todo sentido y su triunfo final lo demostraba.

Vació la copa y consultó su reloj de bolsillo, eran las ocho de la tarde del jueves. Recién a las tres de la madrugada del viernes se cumpliría el plazo pero Mycroft ya había esperado demasiado.

Sacó su teléfono y escribió.

"Trae a JW. MH"

Y envió el mensaje al coronel Moran.

…


	8. Chapter 8

After Reichenbach

Disclaimer: El Sherlock Holmes ficticio pertenece a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a Steve Moffat y Mark Gatiss, aunque el Sherlock Holmes de carne y hueso pertenece a John Hamish Watson.

Este fic es un regalo anticipado de cumpleaños para PrinceLegolas, que es tan fan de la serie como yo. A disfrutarla, mellon nin, y muchas gracias por tus consejos.

Capítulo Ocho

-¡John! – exclamó la señora Hudson, afligida -. ¿Cómo vas a estar levantado y moviéndote de un lado al otro? No hacen veinticuatro horas que saliste del hospital.

Moviéndose con cuidado y usando sólo el brazo derecho ya que el otro colgaba del cabestrillo, John abría las gavetas y revolvía la ropa.

-¡John! – insistió la casera.

Su inquilino cerró un cajón con fuerza y le produjo un tirón en el lado izquierdo. Se llevó la mano al hombro con un gesto de dolor.

-Está bien, señora H – gimió.

La anciana se le acercó.

-¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo, muchachito?

-Busco la pistola de Sherlock – explicó John, abriendo otro cajón -. Él la guardaba en nuestra recámara pero no puedo recordar dónde.

-¿Debajo del colchón, tal vez?

-No – John sacudió la cabeza -. Suena demasiado obvio para él.

-Cierto – aceptó la señora Hudson, apoyando las manos sobre las caderas -. Para encontrar su pistola, habrá que pensar como él y es una tarea difícil.

-Pero no imposible – le sonrió su inquilino -. Si usted fuera Sherlock Holmes, ¿dónde escondería un arma?

-¿En el baño?

-¡Buen punto, señora H! – felicitó John y tan rápido como su debilidad se lo permitía, se dirigió hacia allí.

Buscó detrás del retrete y abrió el tanque sin resultados. Miró en rededor y comenzó a tantear la pared con las manos y el suelo con los pies. Finalmente pisó una losa, que emitía un sonido hueco. Con esfuerzo, se inclinó y descubrió que estaba floja.

-¿Encontraste algo? – preguntó la señora Hudson desde la puerta.

-Usted tiene las uñas largas y puede usar las dos manos – señaló John -. Por favor, ayúdeme a levantarla.

La anciana se agachó y después de jalar, la cerámica salió del piso. Adentro, en el hueco, estaba escondida la pistola.

-Gracias, señora H – suspiró John, aliviado.

La casera lo ayudó a incorporarse.

·····································································································

Después de idas y venidas, persuasiones e intentos de hacerla entrar en razón, John finalmente convenció a la señora Hudson de que se resguardara en su propio departamento. Eran las ocho de la noche, la hora exacta en que Mycroft había enviado su mensaje a Moran.

John bebió té caliente ya que por el embarazo no toleraba el olor picante del café y se sentó con la pistola en la mano a aguardar en su sillón. Desde ese ángulo podía vigilar la ventana y la puerta de calle, aunque sus oídos se mantenían alertas a cualquier sonido afuera y dentro de la casa.

Los minutos pasaban lentos y monótonos. John recordó las noches de vigilia en Afganistán, cuando le tocaba hacer guardia con algún compañero. Para entretenerse pensó que aún no había comprado el ajuar para el bebé. Necesitaría ropa, una cuna, carrito, pañales, talco y juguetes entre otras cosas. La señora Hudson se entusiasmaría en salir de compras. Si Sherlock llegaba a presentarse y John tenía la corazonada de que así sería, también debería participar puesto que era su hijo.

Sin embargo, ¿qué ocurriría si Sherlock no se presentaba esa noche después de todo? Definitivamente, John no podría hacer frente a Moran y su gente, estando solo. Si se había colado en la habitación del hospital, no existían dudas de que se presentaría esa noche. ¿Y si a fin de cuentas ese sujeto no había sido más que un anciano extraviado y John, drogado y enceguecido, lo había confundido?

John parpadeó para apartar tales ideas. Necesitaba conservarse lúcido y no desesperar justamente ahora.

Dieron las nueve. John oyó que el pestillo de la ventana de la recámara se soltaba. Se arrodilló en el sillón y usando el respaldo a modo de escudo, apuntó en dirección al pasillo. Tenía el oído afinado para el combate pero sus oponentes, gente del ejército recluida por Moran, también lo tenían y se cuidaron de no generar ruido.

Oteando desde su escondite, John vislumbró sombras, que se proyectaban en el piso del corredor frente la puerta cerrada de su cuarto. Por ahí habían entrado. John contabilizó tres, seguramente una pertenecía a Moran y las dos restantes a sus secuaces. Quitó el seguro del arma y volvió a apuntar. Estaba agazapado en una posición incómoda para su hombro, mas tal era la adrenalina que no le dolía.

La puerta de su recámara se abrió silenciosa. Tres hombres encapuchados, uno detrás del otro, salieron sigilosamente. John dedujo que el más alto debía ser el coronel y reconoció las siluetas de los otros dos de la pelea anterior. Llevaban pistolas militares con silenciador.

Entre los tres inspeccionaron el baño y el antiguo cuarto de John. Luego el coronel les señaló con gestos que al salir del pasillo se dividieran para invadir el departamento.

John puso a Moran en el blanco, si derribaba al líder, sería más sencillo acabar con los demás. Le disparó en la frente, previniendo que tuviera chalecos antibalas. Moran cayó desplomado, mientras los otros dos apuntaban rápidamente hacia la sala.

Desde la cocina, dos disparos sorpresivos a quemarropa los arrojaron al suelo.

Asombradísimo, John apuntó hacia allí.

-Soy yo, John – avisó Sherlock y a las zancadas, llegó hasta los caídos y les quitó las capuchas. Aparte de Moran, uno tenía un balazo en el ojo y el otro en la frente. Les sintió el pulso -. Están muertos – corroboró -. Los tres.

John brincó del sillón. El hombro le dio un jalón que lo molestó apenas por lo excitado que estaba.

Sherlock se levantó y guardó su pistola.

-Sería mejor que guardases la tuya también, John – le sonrió -. Me alegra tanto verte. . . yo . . .

Furioso, el médico le pegó en la mejilla.

Sherlock parpadeó.

-Entiendo cómo te sientes – respondió a la defensiva -. Tuve que fingir mi muerte para protegerte a ti. También a la señora Hudson y a Lestrade, pero especialmente a ti. Tuve que hacerlo. Moriarty amenazó con matarlos a todos ustedes, si no me suicidaba, y yo. . .

-¿Por qué no me dijiste la verdad? – reclamó John indignado -. ¿Por qué no confiaste en mí, en tu esposo, Sherlock? No imaginas lo que sufrí. ¡Sabes que te amo, idiota!

-Justamente por eso, John – contestó el detective -. Porque me amas eras quien mejor podía demostrar el duelo.

John lo arrojó de un nuevo puñetazo.

Sherlock alzó la mano desde el suelo.

-¡Alto, John! – ordenó, cubriéndose el labio partido -. Quiero decir que si sabías la verdad, por tu amor por mí, no ibas a saber controlar tus emociones. Te hubieras delatado tú mismo. Tenía que engañar a Moriarty y él iba a tener sus ojos puestos en ti. Si Moriarty no te veía lo suficientemente deprimido, sospecharía.

-¡Moriarty está muerto, Sherlock! – exclamó John fuera de sí -. Murió contigo. Encontraron su cadáver en la azotea.

-No, no está muerto – negó el detective, mientras se erguía. Su esposo tuvo la delicadeza de pasarle su pañuelo para que se secase la herida del labio -. El James Moriarty visible que te llenó de bombas, que irrumpió en la Torre y que fue a juicio era Richard Brook, un actor desempleado al que el verdadero James Moriarty contrató.

-Ajá – comentó John incrédulo.

-El verdadero James Moriarty es Mycroft Holmes, mi hermano.

-¿Mycroft? – se asombró el médico.

-El mismo.

John se pasó la mano por la frente. Ahora la obsesión de su cuñado por él tenía sentido.

-Ahora que cree que acabó conmigo, Mycroft quiere eliminarte a ti – continuó Sherlock -. Me mantuve oculto, mientras buscaba la manera de atraparlo. Perdóname, John. No sabía que Mycroft pensaba eliminarte tan pronto.

-¿Acaso olvidaste que la paciencia no es una virtud en tu familia? – bromeó John.

Sherlock le sonrió.

-John – murmuró.

Llorando, su esposo se entregó a sus brazos y se fundieron en un prolongado y ardiente beso.

-Por cierto, Sherlock – le susurró a su oído con complicidad -. Vamos a tener un hijo.

-Lo sé.

Maravillado John deshizo el abrazo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Estás casado con el único detective asesor del mundo y lo preguntas – bromeó -. Hablando en serio, vine a visitarte una noche y vi los análisis.

-¿Me visitabas por las noches? – exclamó.

-No grites, John. Podrías asustar a la señora Hudson.

-La señora Hudson se ha llevado muchos sustos en las últimas semanas – replicó John sin salir del asombro -. ¿Tú me visitabas por las noches?

-Te visité muchas veces cuando ibas al cementerio. Aquí te visité solo una y encontré los resultados. Apenas salí en estas semanas porque la mayor parte del tiempo permanecí encerrado en el departamento de Molly.

-¿Molly Hooper? – interrogó John, roído por los celos -. ¿Tu eterna enamorada?

-La única persona que conozco que trabaja en la morgue y era leal para ayudarme, aparte de ti, aunque tú no trabajas en la morgue.

-Sherlock, cállate que estás embarrando el campo – se quejó.

Riendo, el detective volvió a besarlo ansiosamente y John lo apretó contra sí. ¡Sherlock estaba vivo! No podía creerlo. Esta vez no lo perdería por nada del mundo.

-John – jadeó el detective entre los chasquidos y caricias -. Espera, aquí tengo algo tuyo – se apartó con suavidad y sacó del bolsillo la Browning L9A1 -. Mi red encontró tu pistola en una caja de residuos y me la devolvieron.

-La arrojaron allí cuando me dispararon y me metieron en el coche – recordó John -. Aquí te devuelvo la tuya, que fue de gran ayuda esta noche.

Riendo, ambos intercambiaron y guardaron sus respectivas armas. Sherlock le pasó la mano por el vientre.

-Averigüé en el hospital que Clara Hooper te supervisa. ¿Cómo marcha todo?

-Perfectamente – sonrió John y apretó la mano de su esposo contra su estómago -. Tienes que verlo, te emocionará, y su corazón late con mucha energía.

-Gracias – susurró el detective y lo besó -. John – suspiró de mala gana después de un rato -. Mi red de vagabundos espera afuera para deshacerse de estos.

-¿Los cadáveres? – preguntó el médico y le liberó los labios.  
Sherlock asintió.

-Ya les di la dirección. Scotland Yard tardará meses hasta dar con ellos.

-Sería mejor que antes les extrajéramos las balas, ¿no te parece?

-Sí, ya lo pensé – congenió el detective -. La mesa de la cocina tiene buena iluminación.

John asintió como en los viejos tiempos. Usar el comedor como morgue sólo podía ocurrirle con Sherlock Holmes. Su esposo bajó para traer a sus ayudantes peculiares y antes de la medianoche, los vagabundos partieron con los cuerpos hacia el lugar que el detective les había indicado.

Sherlock y John se lavaron las manos en el baño. El detective lo ayudó con la mano derecha. Mientras lo hacía, se miraron y rieron nuevamente. Se sentían felices, cómplices y juntos. Mejor no podían estar.

-¿Quién le avisará a la señora Hudson que regresaste para pagar la renta? – bromeó el médico.

-Yo lo haré, John. Aunque antes quiero que nos sentemos en la sala y me cuentes cómo terminaste con una bala en el hombro.

Regresaron y se sentaron cada uno en su respectivo sillón.

-Fue Mycroft – confesó John.

Sherlock se mordió el labio sin controlar la furia.

-¿Envió a alguien a buscarte? John, perdóname. Mycroft fue siempre un holgazán, lo subestimé. No pensé que te buscaría tan pronto. Creí que pasaría meses regocijándose con mi caída antes de atacarte.

John se inclinó para tomarle ambas manos.

-Deja de disculparte que no es propio de ti. Esto no fue tu culpa – guardó silencio. No se atrevía a contarle de la violación porque le producía demasiada vergüenza. Ni él mismo podía elaborarla todavía, así que, por primera vez, John tuvo que mentirle a su esposo -. Mycroft se enteró de que esperaba un hijo tuyo, no le habrá sido difícil con su red de espionaje. Tenía a su servicio a Sebastian Moran, que le contó del proyecto y mi capacidad de concebir.

-¿Moran? – se enfureció Sherlock -. ¿Ese coronel sanguinario que te torturó? ¡Oh, John! Sólo deja que le ponga las manos encima.

-No es necesario – tranquilizó John -. Fue el sujeto al que le disparé esta noche y como lo hice con tu pistola, considera que aportaste tu granito de arena.

El detective se enorgulleció de su esposo.

-Bien hecho, John.

John le sonrió y volvió a ponerse serio.

-Como te decía, tu hermano ordenó a Moran que me secuestrara una noche. Me defendí y recibí este balazo. Fue entonces cuando arrojaron mi pistola y, herido, me llevaron hasta Mycroft. Él me dio una semana de plazo para abortar y esta noche mandó buscarme para obligarme a hacerlo.

Sherlock sabía controlar sus emociones pero esta vez estaba iracundo. Brincó como tocado por el fuego.

-Basta, John. Ya fue suficiente. Espérame aquí, traeré a la señora Hudson para que nos prepare su famoso chocolate y hornee galletas.

-Pero aún no me dijiste cómo fingiste tu muerte, ni cómo te colaste en la cocina. ¡Estaba vigilando todo, Sherlock!

-A mi regreso, John – prometió el detective con tono de intriga, y girando sobre sus talones, bajó a buscar a la casera.

·················································································································

La señora Hudson casi se desmayó de la sorpresa y la alegría. Al "¡Sherlock! Algún día vas a matarme de un susto", el detective respondió sin inmutarse "Me gustaría que subiera y nos preparara chocolate y galletas".

-¡Oh Sherlock! – exclamó emocionada -. John tenía razón. ¡John tenía razón! ¡Estás vivo! – lo besó en una mejilla, lo abrazó y lo besó en la otra mejilla -. ¿Por dónde has andado, pillo? ¡Te dábamos por muerto!

-Se lo explicaré cuando suba con nosotros, señora Hudson – aseguró el detective y, cariñosamente, la abrazó y acompañó a las escaleras.

John los esperaba, feliz, con el agua calentándose y los ingredientes para la masa. Más tarde se sentaron los tres alrededor de la mesa para degustar el chocolate y las galletas.

-¿Y bien? – reclamó la señora Hudson.

Sherlock dio un rápido sorbo.

-Sabía que el "Problema Final" de Moriarty se reducía a mi suicidio. El haberme desprestigiado a los ojos de todos, el haberme convertido en un convicto prófugo de la justicia, el haber contado una parte verdadera de mí, envolviéndola con atroces mentiras, perseguía el fin de que no me quedase otra opción que quitarme la vida. Por eso le pedí ayuda a Molly para que realizara un preparado similar a la sangre y permitiese a mi red de vagabundos entrar en la morgue y disfrazarse de médicos.

-Ah, era tu red – suspiró John, reconociendo al fin la identidad del grupo que había rodeado al supuesto cadáver de Sherlock.

El detective asintió y bebió otro sorbo.

-Cuando bajaste del taxi y te llamé, mis intenciones eran dos: por un lado, dejarte como único testigo de mi nota de suicidio, y por el otro que permanecieras en ese lugar exacto para que el camión te obstaculizara la visión y la bicicleta te atropellara. No te preocupes, John – aclaró prontamente -. El ciclista era un experto y no iba a hacerte daño.

-Muy considerado de tu parte – contestó John con sarcasmo.

-¿Y luego qué, Sherlock? – apremió la señora Hudson antes de que sus inquilinos discutieran.

-Mi caída estaba calculada para impactar sobre bolsas de residuos que la amortiguaran. John no pudo verlo porque el camión se detuvo oportunamente y la bicicleta lo impactó. Caí y quité de mi bolsillo la bolsita con sangre sintética que Molly me había preparado. Me manché la cabeza y me arrojé a la acera. Mientras John se levantaba, mi tropa disfrazada de médicos me rodeó e impidió que mi esposo me tomara el pulso. Me metieron adentro con todo el teatro de la camilla, el suero, etc., y una vez allí, Molly me buscó y llevó a su casa en el mayor de los secretos.

-Genial – sonrió John con ironía -. Mientras tanto, la señora Hudson y yo te llorábamos desconsoladamente. A propósito, ¿qué fue lo que enterramos en el cementerio?

-Supongo que el cadáver de Richard Brook.

-¿Richard Brook? – exclamó John indignado -. ¿En tu tumba está ese payaso?

-¿Quién es Richard Brook? – intervino la casera confundida.

-El Moriarty de la tele – contestó Sherlock -. El verdadero es mi hermano Mycroft.

-¡Dios mío! – la mujer se cubrió la boca.

-Ten más tacto, Sherlock – amonestó John.

-John, pasamos treintaisiete días y catorce horas sin vernos – suspiró el detective con aire melodramático -. No me regañes tan pronto.

-¿Mycroft Holmes es James Moriarty? – preguntó la anciana -. Explíquenme esa parte.

Sherlock pasó a explicarles cómo había desenmascarado a su hermano y concluyó.

-Sin embargo, ya me aseguré de que ustedes dos estén a salvo. John – miró a su esposo -, tú y yo haremos un viaje sin sobresaltos, solo de placer, y te llevaré con el mejor médico que existe para que el bebé nazca sano. A usted, señora Hudson – se volvió hacia su casera -, le prometo que Mycroft Holmes, alias James Moriarty, no le tocará ni un pelo porque vendrá con nosotros.

-¿Un viaje con ustedes, Sherlock? – se entusiasmó la mujer -. ¡Hace tantos años que no viajo!

-Yo quiero saber más de ese viaje – reclamó John, intrigado -. Aunque todavía no explicaste cómo te colaste hoy en la cocina.

Sherlock quitó la última galleta de la bandeja.

-Vigilaste la casa correctamente, John. Sólo descuidaste un pequeño detalle: cuando acompañaste a la señora Hudson a su departamento para asegurarte de que estaría a salvo, olvidaste ajustar el pestillo de la ventana de la sala.

-Tienes razón – se sorprendió su esposo -. Recién la ajusté cuando regresé.

-¿Cómo sabías que esta noche vendrían por John? – quiso saber la anciana.

-Desde que le dieron el alta, estuve vigilando la casa noche y día – contestó Sherlock -. No yo, sino los muchachos de mi red, y les ordené que me contaran hasta el último detalle de lo que observaran. Cuando esta tarde me avisaron que usted, señora Hudson, que odia estar encerrada, pasó el día sin salir, entendí que se mantenían alertas por algo y vine sin demora.

-John estaba convencido de que vendrías a protegerlo esta noche – sonrió la casera a uno y a otro -. Juraba haberte visto en el hospital. Él sabía que estabas vivo.

Emocionado, John apretó la mano de su esposo y éste le sonrió.

-No iba a abandonarte, John.

-Lo sé, Sherlock – le aseguró -. Como te lo dije la última vez, pase lo que pase, siempre confiaré en ti.

··························································································································

A las cinco menos cuarto del día siguiente, Mycroft se presentó como cada tarde de lunes a viernes, en el pórtico de "Diogenes Club", que él mismo había fundado, alterado como jamás se lo había visto. No había recibido noticias de Moran y Camille no se había podido contactar con John Watson.

Aunque luchaba por ocultar sus emociones, el ceño fruncido y su parquedad más pronunciada que la habitual, lo delataban. No se preocupó en esconder su ansiedad cuando el ujier le presentó una carta que misteriosamente había llegado para él hacía media hora. La abrió, rompiendo el sobre con los dedos, y para su estupor notó que la grafía correspondía en forma exacta a la del fallecido Sherlock Holmes.

"Querido hermano mío:

No gastes energía ni kilos innecesarios averiguando cómo lo hice, sólo acepta que vivo y regresé para proteger a John Watson. Para el momento en que leas esto, ni él ni yo estaremos más bajo cielo británico. No te canses rastreándonos porque sería un trabajo inútil y desgastante para tu redondeada persona.

Fue muy ingenioso de tu parte crear a James Moriarty pero, lamentablemente para ti, acabé con tu marioneta y muy pronto voy a exponerte como el autor de los crímenes que cometiste en las sombras.

Saludos y besos a mami

SH"

Lívido de rabia, Mycroft estrujó el papel y ante la mirada interrogante del ujier, abandonó su propio club sin dar explicaciones. Maldecir allí dentro, después del pacto de silencio riguroso que él mismo había instalado desde su fundación, podía costarle la membrecía.

···················································································

¡Hola!

¡Ya se encontraron!

Hay varias teorías elaboradas por los fans para explicar cómo Sherlock sobrevivió y yo elegí ésta.

Espero les siga gustando la historia.

Besitos

Midhiel


	9. Chapter 9

After Reichenbach

Disclaimer: El Sherlock Holmes ficticio pertenece a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a Steve Moffat y Mark Gatiss, aunque el Sherlock Holmes de carne y hueso pertenece a John Hamish Watson.

Este fic es un regalo anticipado de cumpleaños para PrinceLegolas, que es tan fan de la serie como yo. A disfrutarla, mellon nin, y muchas gracias por tus consejos.

Capítulo Nueve

Desde el helicóptero, John y la señora Hudson soltaron un suspiro de admiración. La tierra que se extendía ante ellos era una isla virgen, verde y soleada en medio del océano Índico. En su corazón, según se veía desde las alturas, se elevaba una mansión de cuantiosas hectáreas. Parecía un fascinante castillo encumbrado en la cima de una montaña alpina.

-¿Qué es esto? – exclamó la anciana -. ¿La casa de un rey?

-Nada de eso – Sherlock hizo un gesto de autosuficiencia.

-¿Qué es, Sherlock? – le reclamó su esposo.

-La residencia del doctor Marcus Aurelius Sinclair – declaró el detective -. Habrás oído o leído sus obras en la universidad, John.

John hizo memoria.

-Cierto. ¡Dios mío! Un científico a la vanguardia de la ciencia. Nadie sabe dónde vive, envía sus conclusiones a las editoriales científicas más prestigiosas del mundo y las publican. Luego las debaten en las mejores universidades. Algunos de nosotros pensábamos que se trataba de un mito y que Aurelius Sinclair era en realidad un grupo de hombres de ciencia detrás de un alias.

-Aja – concluyó Sherlock, consultando su reloj -. En aproximadamente quince minutos, vas a descubrir que no es ningún mito sino una persona de carne y hueso, que me debe un importante favor.

-¿Tú ayudaste a Aurelius Sinclair? – se maravilló John.

-Algo así – contestó su esposo con falsa modestia y se echó hacia atrás en el asiento, con los dedos unidos debajo del mentón, para disfrutar del paisaje.

··················································································································

-Sherlock Holmes – saludó el anciano alegremente a sus invitados en el vasto jardín de su fastuosa residencia. Se trataba de un hombre de setenta años, de aspecto vigoroso, con el cabello plateado peinado hacia atrás, de mirada bondadosa y gris. Tenía una nariz prominente que sostenían unas pequeñas gafas y estaba vestido con una elegante bata roja.

-Aurelius – contestó el detective, estrechándole la mano -. Esta es la señora Hudson, mi casera y tía postiza – Sinclair besó gallardamente la mano de la anciana -, y este caballero es el doctor John Hamish Watson Holmes, mi esposo.

-Doctor Watson – le pasó la mano -. Usted es el que convirtió a Sherlock Holmes en una leyenda. Soy un fiel seguidor de su blog.

-Y yo un fiel seguidor de sus libros – contestó John, encantado.

-Perfecto – aplaudió Sherlock, impaciente -. Hechas las correctas presentaciones, ya estás en condiciones de examinarlo, Aurelius.

-¿Perdón? – preguntó John, intrigado.

-El doctor Sinclair será tu obstetra, John – explicó el detective -. Fue él el fundador de "Project Chosen". Me comentaste que al incorporarte las investigaciones estaban muy avanzadas. Pues fue este señor quien trabajó arduamente y según me ha comentado, finalizó el proyecto aquí en su casa, desde el anonimato.

Anonadado, John miró a su esposo y al científico.

-No sabía que usted. . .

-Siento mucho lo que le hicieron, doctor Watson – se lamentó Sinclair -. Sherlock me explicó todo. Jamás fue mi intención que ese experimento se convirtiera en una llave de tortura. Al igual que usted, oh, disculpe, ¿podría llamarlo John? . . . Bien John, al igual que tú, me alejé del proyecto porque no me gustaba el rumbo que estaba llevando. Me escondí en este paraíso y aquí pude continuar por mis propios medios.

-¿Ves John? – intervino Sherlock -. El problema del embarazo está solucionado. También el de nuestra seguridad porque ni el MI6 nos rastreará en esta isla remota. ¿Usted qué opina, señora Hudson?

-No sé qué decir, Sherlock – suspiró la anciana en éxtasis -. Este lugar es. . . es maravilloso.

-Permítanme enseñarles sus habitaciones – ofreció el científico y tras tender la mano a la señora Hudson, se dispuso a guiar a sus huéspedes.

Si la mansión se veía deslumbrante por fuera, por dentro cortaba la respiración. Pasaron a un salón inmenso, sólo comparable en mobiliario y espacio a las habitaciones que habían visitado Sherlock y John cuando estuvieron en el Palacio de Buckingham. Del techo colgaba una iluminada araña de cristal y en el centro se levantaba una elegante escalera caracol de mármol italiano. John pasó saliva, semejante despliegue de riqueza le recordó la siniestra casa de Mycroft pero ambas residencias no tenían punto de comparación. Mientras que la de su cuñado era lúgubre y fría, ésta transmitía elegancia y luz. Daba gusto sentirse adentro.

Sinclair les presentó a la servidumbre y de manera especial a Bianca, el ama de llaves, una señora años menor que la señora Hudson, cálida y correcta al mismo tiempo. Ella guió a los tres hasta sus aposentos.

Las dependencias preparadas para el matrimonio eran más espaciosas que las de Baker Street. Los muebles eran modernos y cómodos. Una vez que les dejaron las maletas en la recámara, John se sentó en la cama, visiblemente cansado.

Desde el ataque frustrado de Moran, no habían descansado ni diez minutos. Al terminar el chocolate y las galletas, Sherlock los había puesto al tanto de su plan de escape. Llamó a un viejo cliente para que les prestara su helicóptero y un piloto, y usando alias y licencias, que un hermano de Molly que trabajaba en aviación les consiguió, volaron hacia la isla. El detective no quiso despedirse de nadie y no permitió que su esposo ni la señora Hudson lo hicieran. Así que John tuvo que irse sin poder decirle adiós a Harry.

En el helipuerto, Sherlock redactó la carta para su hermano y se la envió por medio de un jovencito, que le debía un favor.

Por lo tanto, ya seguro en el corazón de la isla, John se sentó y acto seguido se acostó de espaldas en el mullido lecho. Suspiró, mirando la lámpara china que colgaba del techo, y cerró los ojos.

A los pocos minutos, Sherlock entró.

-John, tienes que ver el balcón que tenemos en la otra habitación. Es del tamaño de nuestra cocina. Hay una cascada y se nota desde allí, ¿qué se nota? Se escucha el repiqueteo como si estuvieras a metros. John – se detuvo junto a la cama. Su esposo ya estaba profundamente dormido.

Sherlock se sentó a su lado y le acarició el pelo amorosamente.

En la intimidad de la recámara, Sherlock Holmes era otra persona, un esposo devoto y amante que se desvivía por su John Watson.

········································································································

Sherlock y John quedaron de una pieza cuando el doctor Sinclair los guió hacia el moderno laboratorio que había montado en el subsuelo de la mansión. Allí había preparado una sala con la maquinaria más avanzada en obstetricia y le indicó a John que se acostara en la cama. Como ya lo había hecho con Clara, se quitó la camisa con la ayuda de Sherlock por el cabestrillo, y Sinclair le mojó el vientre con el gel para el ultrasonido.

Sherlock se mantenía tieso, de pie a su lado. John sabía que si ocultaba sus emociones, no significaba que no las tuviera, y le apretó la mano. El detective lo miró desde arriba con una sonrisa.

Enseguida se oyó el sonido del bebé.

John se volvió a conmover y Sherlock, sin decir nada, le apretó la mano con más fuerza. Sinclair escuchaba con atención.

-¿No notas nada extraño, John? – le preguntó el médico.

-¿Extraño? – exclamó Sherlock -. ¿Qué está mal?

-Espera – pidió su esposo y le indicó silencio. Escuchó concentrado -. ¡Dios mío! ¿Estoy oyendo dos corazones?

-Yo oigo lo mismo – sonrió Sinclair -. Observen la pantalla. No hay una mancha sino dos.

-¿Eso significa. . .?

-Sí, Sherlock – se emocionó John y pasó la mano de su esposo por su mejilla hasta la boca donde la selló con un beso-. Tendremos gemelos.

-¡Dos hijos! – suspiró el detective y sin soltar a su esposo, se echó en la silleta junto a la cama -. ¿Ya se puede determinar el sexo?

-Todavía no – replicó el científico -. Lo que sí se puede determinar es que están sanos los dos. John, tengo que hacerte nuevos exámenes. Leí los últimos que te realizó tu antigua obstetra y como lo sabes, están perfectos. Pero me gustaría comenzar de cero contigo.

-Entiendo, doctor – asintió John.

-Los dejaré solos – decidió Sinclair. Apagó la máquina y le entregó pañuelos a John para que se secase el vientre.

Cuando hubo salido, Sherlock se sentó en la cama junto a su esposo y sin mediar palabras, lo abrazó con fuerza.

-John – suspiró a punto de quebrarse.

John le besó los rizos empapándolos con sus lágrimas de alegría.

·············································································································

Más tarde, Sinclair invitó a los tres a una cena íntima. La señora Hudson elogió al cocinero y admitió no recordar desde cuándo no comía algo que no hubiera sido preparado por ella misma. Entre risas, John mencionó un pastel que Sherlock había horneado la Navidad pasada pero luego se desdijo porque había resultado incomible.

Una vez compartido un pudín exquisito a manera de postre, se retiraron a sus habitaciones. Sentado en una butaca junto a la ventana abierta, Sherlock se desabotonó el saco y los primeros botones de la camisa para relajarse, mientras que John se sentaba en la cama, acariciándose el vientre.

-Todavía no caigo que son dos – sonrió en dirección al detective.

-Sí – congenió -. Extraño y sorprendente.

-¿Extraño y sorprendente? – repitió John -. ¿Eso es lo que te provoca saber que tendremos dos hijos?

-Aunque si lo analizas, tiene lógica – corrigió Sherlock -. Al ser tu fecundidad producto de un laboratorio, es entendible que tu ovulación sea múltiple.

-Sherlock, yo no ovulo – se indignó -. No puedo creer que nuestros hijos sólo te provoquen sorpresa y extrañeza.

Sherlock estiró los brazos y los cruzó detrás de la nuca.

-Genial – murmuró John -. Optas por encerrarte para no decir lo que sientes.

-John, por favor. No empecemos con sentimentalismos. ¿Por qué no cambias de tema? Cómo conocí a Aurelius, por ejemplo.

-¿Cómo lo conociste?

Sherlock se estiró hacia atrás en la butaca, usando las manos cruzadas a modo de cojín.

-Él me contactó hace tres años cuando uno de sus prestigiosos informes desapareció misteriosamente en su departamento en Berlín. Viajé hasta allí y en cinco días recuperé el informe y entregué los ladrones a la policía. El misterio resultó un trabajo sencillo de deducción.

John le sonrió a modo de simpatía.

-¿Qué crees que tendremos? ¿Dos niños, dos niñas, o uno y otro?

Sherlock rió.

-Sé lo que tendremos en este preciso momento, doctor Watson – respondió con una tonada seductora. Se levantó y se acercó a su esposo, mientras terminaba de desabrocharse la camisa -. Usted y yo disfrutaremos de una noche romántica.

A su vez, John se puso de pie. Sus hormonas ya alteradas se revolvieron con la sugerente invitación. Se abrazaron, al tiempo que Sherlock se quitaba la camisa y la arrojaba el piso. Acto seguido, comenzaron a llenarse de besos apasionados.

John cerró los ojos, mientras le repartía los labios a través del cuello. Sherlock tenía una nuez de Adán pronunciada, que su esposo adoraba acariciar con la lengua. Con las manos se masajeaban la espalda y los muslos. John le pasaba la mano sana a través del pecho pálido y lampiño. De repente, el detective le atrapó ambas nalgas y las apretó contra su miembro.

John reaccionó como si hubiera salido de una pesadilla. Mycroft lo había apretado así mientras lo poseía. Por instinto, abrió los ojos asustados y se apartó. Sherlock quedó de una pieza.

-¿John, qué ocurre? – preguntó, estudiándolo -. Tus ojos están titilando, tus labios están temblando. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estás nervioso?

Lleno de vergüenza, su esposo no le quiso responder. Sin embargo, sabía que el detective lo deduciría y el solo pensarlo, lo inquietó más. Ansioso, se frotó el cabestrillo.

-Sherlock – balbuceó -. Cuando ocurrió, yo ya lo estaba aunque no lo supiera. . . Los bebés son tuyos. . .

-¿De qué estás hablando? – interrogó Sherlock y su cerebro superdotado, sumó dos más dos -. No puede ser – murmuró, espantado -. ¿Quién te tocó, John?

John bajó la cabeza, temblando. Su esposo lo tomó de la espalda y le clavó su mirada interrogante.

-¿Quién fue, John? Alguien te lastimó. ¿Quién fue? – hizo silencio -. ¿Mycroft?

El silencio fue la confirmación.

Sherlock se puso lívido. Se alejó de su esposo y con los puños cerrados y los ojos brillantes, comenzó a caminar en círculos como fiera enjaulada.

-Voy a matarlo – rumiaba, alzando y bajando la cabeza. John no lo había visto antes tan furioso -. Voy a destruirlo. ¿Cómo se atrevió? ¡Mycroft!

El detective abrió su maleta y removió entre sus ropas hasta sacar su pistola.

-¡Sherlock! – exclamó John.

Sherlock comprobó que estuviera cargada y consultó su reloj.

-Son las ocho menos veinte en Londres. Mycroft debe estar saliendo de "Diogenes Club". Si subo al helicóptero ahora mismo, llegaré para sorprenderlo en su cama.

-Sherlock, alto – ordenó John con autoridad y le apretó la mano con el arma para que se detuviera -. No cometas ninguna locura. Sí, fue Mycroft, diez días después de que te enterráramos. Mi primera reacción fue salir a buscarlo para matarlo y vengarme pero no lo hice. No lo hice porque es poderoso y conozco la seguridad que tiene. Hubiera sido suicida. Tenía que actuar de manera inteligente, protegerme y esperar el momento adecuado. Sabes cómo debes actuar, Sherlock. Viajar a Londres para buscarlo no es inteligente sino peligroso.

-¡Te ultrajó, John! – estalló el detective -. Pudo jugar conmigo, pudo convertirme en un fraude, pero no tenía derecho a tocarte. ¡Eres mío, John! ¡Nadie puede tocarte porque te amo!

John quedó en shock y Sherlock, al reaccionar lo que había dicho, quedó rígido.

-Dios mío, John – murmuró y lo besó ardientemente -. Te amo. Maldita sea, te amo.

Los ojos de John se humedecieron entre los besos. Por primera vez, su esposo le había confesado su amor. De un plumazo, Mycroft se borró de su memoria y el deseo de que Sherlock lo penetrara nubló su conciencia. Frenético, sin reponerse de lo que había afirmado, el detective le desprendió la camisa y con cuidado lo ayudó a quitársela a través del cabestrillo.

A continuación, les llegó el turno a los pantalones. Con los besos y toques, ya los miembros se habían despertado y les provocaban un bulto molesto en la entrepierna. Sherlock bajó el cierre del pantalón de su esposo, se arrodilló y tomando el pene con ambas manos, lo quitó por la abertura y se lo llevó a la boca.

John se echó hacia atrás jadeando. Todavía aturdido por la inesperada confesión, sintió que una ola electrizante lo envolvía. Sherlock se apartó antes de que alcanzara el clímax.

-No – jadeó John y quiso empujarle la cabeza para que lo siguiera acariciando.

Con una sonrisa traviesa, el detective se incorporó. Su esposo parpadeó varias veces, obnubilado. Sherlock se desprendió su pantalón y ayudándose con las piernas, se lo quitó. John hizo lo mismo. Ya desnudos se acostaron en la cama doble. Apoyándose en los codos, el detective se acomodó encima de John.

-¿Usaremos condones?

-Para lo que nos sirvieron – bromeó John.

Ambos rieron nerviosos. Con los rulos bañándole la frente como una negra cascada, Sherlock bajó hacia sus labios entreabiertos. Entre besos frescos y húmedos, John le apretó las caderas contra sí.

Ayudándose con la mano, el detective llevó su miembro hacia el orificio de su esposo y lo penetró lenta, suave y sensualmente. Regalándose sonrisas amorosas, se miraron a los ojos, mientras Sherlock terminaba de ubicarse dentro. El interior húmedo y cálido de John le producía un delicioso cosquilleo.

-¿Estás listo?

John asintió y le apoyó la mano en el hombro.

Sherlock se movía con cuidado, saboreándolo, acariciándolo y gozándolo. John sacudía con suavidad las caderas para acomodarlo dentro, o apretaba los muslos para aumentar el placer de ambos.

Al alcanzar el clímax, sus jadeos se transformaron en un solo grito. Sherlock esparció su semilla dentro de su esposo y con delicadeza, quitó su miembro. Acto seguido, con mucho cuidado por el hombro herido, se apoyó encima de John para devorarlo con nuevos besos y mordiscos.

No necesitó repetirle que lo amaba. John bien lo sabía y el angustiante recuerdo de Mycroft no regresó nunca más.

Más tarde, con el amor una vez más consumado, el médico se acomodó sobre el pecho lampiño de Sherlock y se durmieron. Al fin volvían a estar juntos y no se separarían jamás.

….


	10. Chapter 10

After Reichenbach  
Disclaimer: El Sherlock Holmes ficticio pertenece a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a Steve Moffat y Mark Gatiss, aunque el Sherlock Holmes de carne y hueso pertenece a John Hamish Watson.

Este fic es un regalo anticipado de cumpleaños para PrinceLegolas, que es tan fan de la serie como yo. A disfrutarla, mellon nin, y muchas gracias por tus consejos.

Capítulo diez

Cuatro meses después.

Con seis meses de embarazo, John pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en la biblioteca. Había libros de los temas más diversos: novelas, libros históricos, científicos, de arte, biografías, políticos. Él se entretenía con los de ciencia y a veces Sherlock llevaba la computadora y lo acompañaba. Sinclair les había dado una máquina a cada uno para que el MI6 no los rastreara con la dirección de las suyas.

Una mañana Sherlock se veía más concentrado que de costumbre y después de observarlo un buen rato, su esposo no soportó más la intriga y se le acercó.

-¿Qué ocurre? – bromeó John, inclinándose con cuidado para observar la pantalla por encima de su hombro -. ¿Descubriste un caso interesante en policiales, o acabas de resolver un misterio internacional con un reportaje? Sherlock, ¿qué estás. . .? – calló porque lo que vio lo dejó sin palabras.

Sherlock Holmes estaba comprando en una tienda virtual para bebés.

-¿Qué te sorprende? – preguntó el detective -. Pasamos cuatro meses recluidos aquí y todavía no tenemos nada. La señora Hudson es una maestra con las manos pero no podemos encargarle que nos teja toda la ropa.

-¿Qué estás comprando? – se entusiasmó su esposo.

-Ahora estoy mirando cunas.

-Fantástico – se alegró John -. Ya sabemos que son un niño y una niña. Elige una rosa y otra celeste.

-Odio el color rosa – refunfuñó Sherlock con un puchero.

-Está bien – suspiró resignado -. Entonces, elige las dos azules, o una celeste y otra verde.

-Sinceramente, John, tus gustos dejan mucho que desear – comentó el detective con desdén.

John rió.

-Es interesante que mis gustos te hayan elegido a ti, Sherlock.

Sin hacerle caso, el detective le enseñó un juego de dos cunas gemelas con sus respectivos muebles.

-Dos cunas blancas. Sobrio y elegante, es lo que compré.

-Se ve muy bien – congenió John -. Aunque la próxima vez que les compres algo a los niños, me gustaría participar.

-Te dije que tus gustos son malos, John – volteó para mirarlo -. Una cuna celeste y otra verde. ¿De dónde sacaste esas ideas?

-Entra en la sección de ropas – pidió John para cambiar de tema -. Quiero ver conjuntitos para recién nacidos.

Sherlock así lo hizo y pasaron un tiempo agradable riendo, discutiendo y seleccionando ropa y accesorios para el ajuar. Cuando John puso expresión de cansancio, su esposo, solícito como nunca, corrió a acercarle una silla. Los dos estaban cambiando con la llegada de los niños, se sentían más unidos que nunca y Sherlock se mostraba menos egoísta.

Para comprar, estaban usando el número de una tarjeta de crédito que el doctor Sinclair les había entregado y solía prestarle a su sobrina. De repente, la combinación del seudónimo de la joven llamó poderosamente la atención de Sherlock y se le abrió el horizonte para desenmascarar a Mycroft Holmes.

John estaba tan entusiasmado con las compras que no deparó en ello.

········································································································

-¿Qué le parece? – preguntó Aurelius a la señora Hudson, que, sentada en la hierba, de espaldas a él, admiraba la magnífica cascada, que coronaba la isla.

-Es bellísima – suspiró la anciana.

Sinclair rió alegremente y ella volteó hacia él, confundida.

-Es extraño – sonrió el científico -. Llevamos cuatro meses viviendo bajo el mismo techo y no sé su nombre de pila, señora Hudson.

-Soy Agnes Perkins. Los muchachos me llaman señora Hudson por mi esposo.

-Supuse que habría un señor Hudson – suspiró Sinclair, decepcionado.

-Que ya falleció – señaló la anciana veloz -. Fue una ejecución en Florida. Sherlock tomó el caso, así lo conocí. ¡Oh! – sacudió la mano, avergonzada -. Es una vieja historia, que no merece mencionarse.

-De acuerdo, Agnes – aceptó el científico con alivio -. Y por cierto, llámeme Aurelius.

La anciana le sonrió con picardía.

-Los muchachos le habrán comentado de mi famoso chocolate. No me gusta presumir pero soy muy buena cocinera.

-Tiene la cocina entera a su disposición – aseguró Sinclair -. Aunque me encantaría, si usted me lo permite, invitarla yo a una cena.

Los ojos de la señora Hudson se iluminaron como soles.

-¡Señor Sinclair! Quiero decir Aurelius – se sonrojó -. Sería muy gentil de su parte.

-Elija el lugar, Agnes.

-¿El lugar?

El científico sonrió.

-Me refería al restaurante en el sitio del mundo que usted prefiera, fuera del territorio británico, vale aclarar, porque la están rastreando. Escoja el sitio, el día y la hora. Mi secretaria arreglará la cena y mi piloto preparará el transporte.

La anciana quedó literalmente sin palabras.

Sinclair vio que Sherlock se acercaba por el sendero de la residencia, asintió hacia la señora Hudson a modo de despedida y se marchó.

-¿Qué tal la tarjeta, Sherlock? –preguntó al cruzarse con el detective.

-Una maravilla, Aurelius. Nunca se ha movido tanto en su plástica vida.

-No creas – rió el científico -. Mi sobrina sabe quitarle el jugo.

Sherlock se mostró interesado.

-Me gustaría preguntarte de tu sobrina. Sospecho que es una vieja amiga mía.

-¿Después del almuerzo, en mi despacho está bien?

-De acuerdo – aceptó el detective y lo dejó continuar -. ¡Señora Hudson!

La señora Hudson continuaba en las nubes y parpadeó para regresar a la realidad.

-¡Sherlock! ¿Qué sucede, querido?

Su inquilino la escudriñó con su mirada de águila y dedujo la cena, reservándose cualquier comentario. Estaba ansioso por otra cuestión.

-Necesito de su ayuda. Es para decorar la nursery de los niños.

-Eso suena bien – respondió complacida -. ¿Qué hay de John?

-Él se encargará de la ropa y los juguetes – contestó Sherlock -. Por la mirada dudosa que tenía, anticipo que también le pedirá ayuda a usted.

La señora Hudson sonrió, doblemente halagada.

-¿Qué tienes en mente, querido? – lo interrogó mientras se levantaba y Sherlock acudió a su ayuda -. ¿Ya pensaste en algún motivo?

El detective la envolvió en un abrazo cariñoso y comenzaron a caminar hacia la casa.

-Pensaba en mi propia infancia, señora Hudson. Hay dos temas que me fascinaban. . .

···········································································································

-¿Qué opinas, John? – preguntó Sherlock, después de quitarle la venda de los ojos al entrar en la nursery recién terminada -. Esta sección de la derecha es para la niña y ésta de la izquierda para el niño.

-Los pitufos y los piratas – exclamó John -. ¿De dónde sacaste la idea?

-De mi propia biografía, ¿de dónde más? – contestó el detective alegremente y con un gesto lo invitó a aproximarse a la pared -. Se trata de una parte oculta de mi vida que no aparece en tu blog.

-A tus sueños de ser pirata ya los conocía – confirmó John, observando fascinado el decorado -. Pero no sabía que te gustaban tanto los duendecitos azules.

-Mi hermano me robó algunos y a otros los perdí en experimentos de química, que hice de niño – se encogió de hombros -. Pero fueron valiosos experimentos.

Las dos cunas blancas ya habían sido instaladas, cada una en su sitio. La que correspondía a la niña tenía un dosel con una cortina blanca de seda y la pared estaba empapelada con todos los pitufos: Papá Pitufo, Bromista, Fortachón, Filósofo, Gruñón, Presumido, Cocinero, Poeta, Tontín y, por supuesto, la Pitufina. La del niño tenía una cortina celeste, también de seda, y en la pared se veían barcos piratas, "Jolly Rogers", islas desérticas con palmeras, timones, peces y caricaturas de simpáticos piratas.

-¿Soy un genio o no? – se jactó Sherlock, sacando toda su vanidad a flote.

Su esposo lo abrazó y le dio un beso a modo de confirmación.

·····································································································

John atravesaba el octavo mes y se sentía hinchado y pesado. La cesárea estaba programada para dos semanas más adelante y mientras tanto, debía relajarse y matar el tiempo visitando el jardín, leyendo, paseando, todas actividades tranquilas, opuestas a las agitadas que llevaba antes.

John era un hombre amable y paciente, no en vano había sido la única persona capaz de convivir con Sherlock, pero en las últimas semanas tenía un humor tan cambiante que a veces espantaba hasta a su esposo. El cuerpo le pesaba demasiado, no se sentía atractivo y creía que al verlo así de redondo, Sherlock había perdido interés sexual en él. Esto idea era la que más lo irritaba.

Esa tarde volvía de pasear por el jardín con la señora Hudson, cuando al preguntar por el detective, Bianca le avisó que estaba en el salón con la sobrina del doctor Sinclair, recién llegada de América.

John sabía que a Sherlock no le atraían las mujeres y no sintió ni una pizca de celos, sólo curiosidad por conocerla.

Entró en el salón de huéspedes y encontró a Sherlock sentado conversando con. . .

-¡John! – exclamó entusiasmado su esposo, mientras se levantaba y abotonaba el saco -. Te presento a Irene Sinclair. Señorita Sinclair, ya conoce a John Watson, mi esposo.

-¿Ahora es tu esposo, Sherlock? – sonrió Irene Adler, enigmática y provocativa. Desde el sillón y sin disimular, le posó la mirada clara sobre el vientre -. John Hamish Watson, si la memoria no me falla – se le acercó y le tendió la mano.

John se la apretó y la soltó velozmente, prefería evitar cualquier contacto con ella. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Irene Adler en la sala? ¿Acaso no había sido decapitada por un grupo terrorista?

-Irene Sinclair o Adler, como la conocimos en el pasado, es la sobrina de Marcus Aurelius Sinclair – explicó Sherlock -. Ahora entiendo de dónde le vino la inteligencia.

-¡Sherlock! – lo regañó la joven y le dio un golpecito en el pecho que a John no le gustó nada -. Llámame como lo hacías en los emails que me mandabas – se acercó a su oído para susurrarle sensualmente -. La Mujer.

-Bueno, La Mujer – contestó Sherlock antipático y la apartó molesto -. ¿Tienes lo que te pedí?

-¡Oh, claro! – suspiró Irene. Metió la mano en su bolso mientras guiñaba incitante a John -. Te sorprende verme viva pero tu esposo no me dejó morir. Él solito viajó hasta Pakistán para salvarme la vida y le debo un favor. Aquí está, Sherlock – sacó un teléfono móvil, similar a aquel por el cual la habían perseguido -. La clave sigue siendo la misma.

El detective tomó el aparato y anotó "I AM SHERLOCKED" para destrabarlo. Inmediatamente la pantalla le presentó su contenido.

Irene cerró su bolso.

-Allí tienes para divertirte toda la noche, cariño – miró a John con desdén-. Tu esposo se ve demasiado gordito y pesado para entretenerte. ¿Qué te pasó, John Hamish? ¿Sherlock no sabe alimentarte y saqueas el refrigerador?

John estaba lívido. Para colmo, Sherlock ya se había encerrado en su mundo estudiando el teléfono y no había oído el insulto de Irene. Sin embargo, mantuvo la sangre fría.

-Sherlock y yo estamos esperando un hijo – le contestó como lo más natural y se acarició el vientre -. En realidad son dos, un niño y una niña.

-No le pondremos Irene a la niña porque no nos gusta – intervino Sherlock, apagando el teléfono -. Te lo comento para que no te ilusiones.

-Es por eso que acudieron a mi tío – reconoció la joven, incómoda.

-Sí – le sonrió John triunfal -. Le estamos eternamente agradecidos.

-Gracias por los datos, señorita Sinclair – adujo Sherlock -. Considere que su deuda conmigo está saldada. John, ven al jardín. Necesitas pasear y no pasé hoy mucho tiempo contigo.

-Pero acaba de acompañarme la señora Hudson.

Y con Irene de testigo, Sherlock, que no se mostraba afectuoso en público, abrazó y besó a John.

-Quiero estar con mi esposo en el jardín – murmuró, mirándolo fijo a los ojos -. ¿Tanto te va a costar volver a salir, John?

-Si me lo pides así – sonrió John.

Tomados de la mano se retiraron.

-Hasta pronto – se despidió Sherlock de Irene en la puerta -. Nos vemos en la cena.

La joven se quedó mirándolos, loca de celos.

·······························································································

-¿Para qué querías el teléfono? – preguntó John cuando se sentaron en un banco, debajo de una glorieta. La tarde caía y se oía el trinar de los pajaritos partiendo hacia sus nidos.

-Creí que me preguntarías cómo me encontré con Irene y cómo conocía su verdadera identidad – observó Sherlock.

-No te preocupes – contestó -. Pensaba preguntártelo cuando me hubieras respondido esto. Te lo pregunté primero porque se nota que el teléfono es muy importante para ti.

-Así es – afirmó el detective y lo sacó del bolsillo -. Aquí están guardados los datos para desenmascarar y enjuiciar a Mycroft. John – lo miró a los ojos -. Estuve en contacto con Irene estos últimos meses. Nos enviábamos emails, yo la llamaba La Mujer, pero fue puramente profesional. Ella me debía un favor muy grande, yo la salvé en Karachi, y quería ayudarme. Se puso en contacto con algunos de sus amantes, que habían trabajado para el MI6, y. . .

-No tienes que darme explicaciones – lo detuvo John, apretándole la mano -. Confío en ti.

-Bien – sonrió Sherlock satisfecho -. Volviendo al teléfono, aquí están todos los datos contra Mycroft, o al menos los más relevantes. Esta noche escribiré al primo de Anthea para que me envíe una copia de su agenda. Comenzaré a cotejarlos y cuando esté listo, daremos el golpe.

-Supongo que será después del parto – comentó su esposo, observándose el vientre redondeado.

Sherlock se lo acarició con una sonrisa.

-John, quiero que pasemos estas dos últimas semanas tranquilos. Nada de menciones a Irene ni a Mycroft. Sólo tú y yo – y acercó los labios a los de su esposo.

Disfrutaron de un jugoso beso. Apenas se separaron, John preguntó.

-Entonces, será una última mención, Sherlock. Si Irene trabajaba para Moriarty y ella misma confesó que de él obtuvo los datos para chantajearte, ¿cómo confías en ella? Mycroft es Moriarty, ¿qué te hace pensar que no siga trabajando para él?

Sherlock puso su expresión de "¿Por qué no razonas, John?".

-¿Recuerdas que Irene casi terminó decapitada en Karachi? – John asintió -. Bien, ¿quién crees que la envió en una misión hasta allí y la entregó a los terroristas?

-Entonces, Mycroft quiso matarla – entendió su esposo.

-Irene Sinclair, alias Irene Adler, tiene tantas razones como nosotros para desear ver a Mycroft Holmes, alias James Moriarty, tras las rejas.

-Yo quiero patearle el trasero y después meterlo tras las rejas – confesó John.

-Dijimos que no los mencionaríamos más, ni a Irene ni a Mycroft – recordó Sherlock y con un abrazo, lo fundió en un nuevo beso.

······················································································

Cerca de la cena, Sherlock regresaba a sus aposentos para buscar su computadora y se cruzó Irene, que llevaba horas aguardándolo detrás de una columna.

-Espero que el teléfono te sea útil.

-Lo será – contestó el detective, dispuesto a seguir su camino.

Irene lo detuvo, apresándole el brazo. Lo miró entre parpadeos para enseñarle sus pestañas largas y sensuales.

-¿Es cierto lo que comentó John Watson? ¿Espera un hijo tuyo?

-Dos hijos, Irene – corrigió Sherlock y cerró los ojos como ranuras. ¿A dónde trataba de llegar La Mujer? -. Es una larga historia de experimentos científicos y ya la conocía cuando me casé con él.

-Aún no me hago la idea de que ustedes dos se hayan casado – suspiró, molesta -. John estaba loquito por ti pero creí que sabías controlar tus emociones.

Sherlock le sonrió, enseñándole la sortija.

-Igualito que tú, permití a mi corazón que prevaleciera sobre mi cerebro y cometí el acto más loco y feliz de mi vida.

Irene lo miró fijo a los ojos, tratando de deducirlo. Pero el gris de las pupilas del detective se mantenía frío e inalterable, no se expandía ni se contraía. Sus mejillas seguían pálidas. Conclusión, Sherlock Holmes no sentía nada por ella. En un intento desesperado, le rodeó el cuello con el brazo y se puso en puntas de pie para alcanzar sus labios.

Sherlock entendió lo que se proponía y la apartó rápidamente.

-No – fue su única respuesta.

Se acomodó el saco y siguió su camino.

Irene se mordió los labios mientras lo miraba partir. Acababa de entender que aunque pudiera manipular los sentimientos de cualquier cliente, fuera hombre o mujer, el corazón del famoso detective le estaba vedado. Sólo pertenecía a John Hamish Watson.

·························································································3

John estaba acostado en la camilla, listo para ser llevado a la sala de operaciones para que le practicasen la cesárea. El doctor Sinclair había traído desde distintos rincones del mundo a un prestigioso grupo de cinco profesionales, dos doctoras, dos enfermeros y una anestesista para asistir el parto.

Sherlock le besó la mano. Sus pupilas grises se expandían por la excitación y el temor, aunque a esto último no lo admitiera. Sabía que estando John en manos de Sinclair no tenía de qué preocuparse pero lo quería tanto que el solo pensar en su operación lo estremecía. Sin embargo, como era común en él, se cuidaba muy bien de expresarlo.

-¿Tienes miedo? – le preguntó a John como una proyección de lo que él realmente sentía.

-Recibí dos balazos en el mismo hombro en el transcurso de dos años – contestó John -. Que me abran el vientre para que nuestros hijos puedan nacer no me asusta. Sí estoy ansioso por conocerlos.

-También yo.

-¡John! – exclamó la señora Hudson entrando -. ¿Cómo estás, querido? Todo saldrá bien – le besó la frente y se volvió hacia el detective -. No dormiste en toda la noche, Sherlock. Mírate lo cansado que estás. ¿Quién atenderá a los bebés mientras John se esté recuperando?

-Usted, señora Hudson – sonrió el detective, mitad en broma y mitad en serio.

-Hasta dentro de muy poco, John – se despidió la anciana, apretándole la mano.

-Vigile a Sherlock, por favor – pidió John.

-No lo dudes – aseguró la anciana -. ¡Cuánto tardan estos médicos y yo ya quiero conocer a mis sobrinos!

-Aquí llegan – avisó Sherlock.

Sinclair entró seguido de los demás profesionales y rodearon la cama. Ya los había presentado en los días previos.

-¿Estás listo, John? – preguntó Aurelius.

-Lo estoy.

Sherlock lo despidió con un beso suave y salió con la señora Hudson. Ya en la otra sala, ansiosa, la anciana se frotó las manos.

-Estás a punto de ser padre, Sherlock. ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? Únicamente John pudo conseguir semejante milagro. Antes de venir me aseguré de que la nursery estuviera en orden – le apretó el brazo -. Cada cosa está en su lugar, incluidos los juguetes que les compró John.

Sherlock se sentó en un banco y sacó un paquete de cigarrillos pero antes de llevarse uno a la boca, recordó su promesa de no fumar y lo guardó.

-Esta espera va a enloquecerme.

-A cualquiera, querido. Lástima que al ser una cesárea no puedas asistir.

-Necesito distraer mi mente – suspiró el detective, mirando hacia los costados para encontrar con qué -. Necesito razonar, pensar en cualquier cosa. ¡Ah! – se le iluminaron los ojos -. ¿Qué hay de su relación con Aurelius, señora Hudson? ¿Cuándo piensan hacerla pública?

La anciana quedó de piedra.

-¡Sherlock! ¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Por favor, no me tome por idiota. Sé que cada viernes la lleva a cenar al paraíso que usted elija. ¿Creyeron que me engañarían a mí con esa mentirita de que usted asiste a un curso de cocina en Sudáfrica y él viaja a conferencias en Ginebra? Dé por descontado que ya deduje lo que le regaló en estos últimos meses. Por ejemplo, ese collar que lleva puesto no era un obsequio del difunto señor Hudson.

-¡Eres incorregible! – estalló la casera y cruzó los brazos con aire ofendido -. Es cierto – admitió finalmente -. Aurelius y yo estamos saliendo y él me hace regalos. Nuestra primera cita fue. . .

-Hace cuatro meses y la invitó a un restaurante en Kuala Lumpur, Malasia – interrumpió Sherlock -. No la aburriré con los detalles pero para cualquier observador, lo de ustedes era demasiado obvio.

Resignada, la señora Hudson se dejó caer en el banco.

-Imposible mantener un secreto contigo estando cerca.

Sherlock rió mientras sacudía la cabeza ondulada.

-Es muy sencillo, señora Hudson. Ahora responda a mi pregunta: ¿cuándo piensan hacerlo oficial?

-¿Oficial? – repitió la anciana, indignada -. ¿Oficial para quién? Lo sabes tú y seguro que se lo has contado a John.

-Eso significa que ya no habrá excusas para que Aurelius la tome de la mano o usted se muestre afectuosa en nuestra presencia.

-¡Sherlock! – se escandalizó la casera.

El detective sonrió travieso.

-Aurelius dijo que no demoraría mucho – recordó la señora Hudson para cambiar de tema.

-No queda más que esperar – respondió Sherlock y cual largo era, cruzó las piernas en el banco estrecho para distenderse.

·················································································································

Los dos bebés eran adorables. La niña tenía los rasgos de John, con la pelusa clara incluida, y dormía en brazos de Sherlock. Ya la habían vestido con un enterito verde porque el detective no permitía que le mencionaran el color rosa y como el verde era el favorito de su esposo, sus peluches, su ropita y sus sábanas tenían ese tono.

Afortunadamente Sherlock no tenía problemas con el celeste. Aunque hubiera preferido el azul como su bufanda favorita, no puso objeciones cuando llegaron la ropa y las toallas y demás accesorios para su hijo en distintas gamas de ese tono. El niño, que se parecía a él, tenía el cabello oscuro y dormía en los brazos de la señora Hudson.

Los padres estaban orgullosos y contentos.

-¿Ya decidieron los nombres, muchachos? – preguntó la casera. Justo el bebé hizo un puchero y ella lo arrulló-. Ya, pequeñito. Veamos qué nombre te eligieron tus padres.

-La niña será Costance y el niño Arthur – contestó Sherlock.

-Hermosos nombres – opinó la señora Hudson -. Había temido que me salieran con alguno extravagante de tu familia, Sherlock.

-Pensé en nombres de mi familia – explicó el detective, todavía molesto -. Pero John juró que me mataría si los llamaba así.

-Fidelius o Hidelburna no son nombres para nuestros hijos – protestó John desde la cama con la voz aún pastosa por la anestesia.

-Mi madre se llama Elizabeth – respondió Sherlock con un puchero.

John soltó un suspiro cansado.

-Será Costance Elizabeth, ¿te parece?

El detective sonrió triunfal.

-¡Sherlock! – amonestó la casera -. ¿Cuánto hace que lo operaron y ya están discutiendo? Anda, carga a Arthur y acércate a tu esposo con los niños.

Sherlock acomodó a su hijo en el otro brazo y se aproximó a la cama. La señora Hudson acomodó un cojín sobre el pecho de John para que pudiera sostener al bebé, y allí Sherlock ubicó a la niña, quedándose él con el pequeño.

-¡Qué preciosa familia! – suspiró la casera conmovida y salió para dejarlos solos.

Orgullosos, ambos padres no quitaban los ojos de sus hijos. Después de un rato, Sherlock se volvió hacia su esposo y con su sonrisa de amor, sólo reservada para él y sus retoños, le confesó.

-Te lo diré por segunda vez, John, te amo.

Emocionado, John volteó hacia él y se besaron.

…


	11. Chapter 11

After Reichenbach

Disclaimer: El Sherlock Holmes ficticio pertenece a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a Steve Moffat y Mark Gatiss, aunque el Sherlock Holmes de carne y hueso pertenece a John Hamish Watson.

Este fic es un regalo anticipado de cumpleaños para PrinceLegolas, que es tan fan de la serie como yo. A disfrutarla, mellon nin, y muchas gracias por tus consejos.  
Capítulo Once

Tres semanas después

John despertó en medio de la madrugada por el llanto de Constance. Su hermano no tardó en imitarla. Se frotó los ojos mientras recordaba que era el turno de Sherlock de atender a los niños. Se incorporó en la cama dispuesto a sacudir a su esposo como otras tantas veces.

-Sherlock – bostezó somnoliento y encendió la lámpara.

Se llevó una sorpresa al ver que el espacio estaba vacío y sobre la almohada había una nota.

"Asuntos de última hora, John. Los dos biberones están listos junto al velador (de ser necesario caliéntalos veinte segundos). Si debes cambiarlos, sobre la mesa de la nursery encontrarás los pañales, las toallas y el talco.

Hasta el jueves por la noche.

SH"

-Dios mío – suspiró John, resignado, y cuidándose la herida de la cesárea, salió de la cama para atender a sus hijos.

················································································································

Recostado en el sillón de respaldo alto en "Diogenes Club", Mycroft se distraía con los últimos chimentos amarillistas de "The Sun", cuando el ujier le tocó discretamente el hombro y le indicó con una seña que tenía visitas en el Salón de Forasteros.

Con su parsimonia habitual, dobló el periódico, se levantó y se acomodó la corbata debajo del chaleco para seguir al joven. Cuatro meses atrás, la policía había encontrado los cadáveres de Moran y sus secuaces pero no podía dar con el paradero de John Watson ni la señora Hudson. Desde que recibiera la carta, su servicio secreto había tratado de rastrearlos sin resultados. Mycroft sabía que sólo cuando Sherlock lo deseara, se tendrían noticias de ellos y una corazonada le advertía que eso ocurriría pronto.

-Gracias – le murmuró al ujier, cuando hubo entrado en el salón y el joven lo dejó solo.

En un sillón, sentado con las piernas cruzadas y fumando un cigarrillo, ya que se permitía dentro de esas cuatro paredes, estaba un hombre de abundante barba clara y cabello ondulado dorado. Vestía informalmente una camisa a cuadros de mangas cortas, jeans azules y tenis negros. Tenía una nariz pronunciada y aguileña.

Mycroft dio un respingo mientras que el alma se le escapaba y entraba por la boca.

-¡Tú! – exclamó con una mezcla de incredulidad y furia -. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Un "hola, hermano, gusto en verte" hubiera sido educado, Mycroft – respondió Sherlock, gélidamente, levantándose. Echó el cigarrillo al suelo encerado y lo pisó.

Mycroft se acercó, feroz, a la licorera.

-No – sonrió Sherlock cínicamente -. De nada te servirá presionar el botón debajo de esa mesa para llamar a la seguridad porque lo desconecté antes de que entraras – cruzó los brazos en la espalda y observó la elegante habitación de cabo a rabo -. El Salón de Forasteros. La única habitación del club sin cámaras para que sus miembros puedan discutir tranquilos. ¿Alguna vez te reuniste con Moran aquí, o invitaste a Richard Brook a beber un trago?

Mycroft torció la cabeza y se ajustó la corbata, encendido por la ira.

-¿Por qué no tomas asiento, hermano? – le indicó dos sillones -. También podría invitarte a ti un trago ya que el viaje desde la isla caribeña donde te escondes debe haberte resultado agotador.

Sherlock no le corrigió la ubicación de la isla. No caería en una trampa tan sencilla. En cambio, se sentó, distendido, y clavó la mirada glacial en su hermano.

Elegantemente, Mycroft lo imitó en el otro sillón.

-¿Y bien? – sonrió el mayor, provocativo -. ¿Cómo marcha el embarazo de John? ¿Cuánto falta para que nazca el bastardo que erróneamente consideras tuyo?

A Sherlock no se le movió ni un solo músculo. Sólo sus ojos se tiñeron de odio por un instante para enseguida destilar desdén.

-Ya nacieron bien los dos. Fueron gemelos.

-¿Gemelos? Felicitaciones – se burló Mycroft. Sacó de su bolsillo un paquete de cigarrillos bajos en alquitrán y se los ofreció.

Sherlock se sirvió uno, pero después se negó a aceptar el encendedor de su hermano y quitó el suyo para prenderlo.

-Te equivocaste con los tiempos, Mycroft – comentó, soltando el humo -. Cuando tocaste a John – pasó saliva para controlar la cólera -, él ya estaba esperando a mis hijos. Así que no son tus bastardos.

Mycroft se puso lívido y suspiró profundo. Por fuera no aparentaba nada pero Sherlock que lo conocía bien, sabía que estaba a punto de explotar por dentro.

-Y aunque hubieran sido tuyos – continuó el detective, salpicando las cenizas dentro de un cenicero de plata -, John es mi propiedad adorada y por lo tanto sus hijos, sean de quien sean, me pertenecen.

-¿Qué quieres? – demandó Mycroft, enojado.

Sherlock se puso de pie.

-Vine a informarte que a partir de este momento, tu vida se convertirá en los nueve círculos juntos del infierno dantesco. No tendrás ni un segundo de paz. Así como quisiste destruir mi reputación usando al payaso de Richard Brook, así yo destruiré la tuya. No me importa un bledo mi reputación y tu invento de Moriarty se me hace caricaturesco, pero tocar a mi John y tratar de lastimar a mis hijos, eso para mí es declaración de guerra. Sabes que yo no juego y por dañar a mi familia, te declaré mi enemigo. Por eso sufrirás un infierno que dejará al de Dante a la altura de un paraíso. Buenas noches, Mycroft – echó otro poco de cenizas y dando media vuelta, se dispuso a retirarse.

-¡No puedes irte! – tronó su hermano -. Mira – le enseñó su teléfono -. Mientras fanfarroneabas, envié mensajes a la seguridad del club y a la misma policía.

-Sí, lo noté – contestó Sherlock desinteresado -. Pero la policía tiene prohibida la entrada a este club y en cuanto a la seguridad. . . ¡Oh! Aquí llegan los dos guardias.

Los vigilantes entraron y saludaron respetuosamente a ambos hermanos.

-¿Está todo en orden, señor Holmes? – preguntó uno al mayor.

-Detengan a este hombre – ordenó Mycroft, señalando al detective.

-Pero si se trata del honorable Charles Knight – contestó el guardia asombrado e intercambió una mirada con su colega -. Lleva cinco años de membrecía, aunque es la primera vez que asiste al club.

-¿Pero qué está diciendo? – se indignó Mycroft.

Con una sonrisa triunfal, Sherlock quitó una tarjeta y se la mostró a su hermano.

-Charles Knight, señor Holmes – se presentó, cambiando la voz, y en el colmo de la parodia, le pasó la mano, que Mycroft se negó abiertamente a estrechar -. Seguridad ya consultó los registros y está todo en orden. Si me disculpan, un taxi me espera afuera. Buenas noches. Ah, guardia – se dirigió a uno -. Ya que es mi primera vez, ¿podría guiarme hasta la salida o llamar al ujier?

Ante la mirada estupefacta y rabiosa de Mycroft, los dos guardias se ofrecieron a guiarlo. Sherlock apagó su cigarrillo en el cenicero y con una sonrisa burlona hacia su hermano, se marchó escoltado por el servicio.

Mycroft tenía suerte de conservar nervios de acero sino hubiera sucumbido de un infarto allí mismo.

··································································································

Mycroft regresó a su residencia. Por fuera aparentaba una inconmovible calma pero por dentro su sangre estaba a punto de bullir. Al subir al coche, llamó a su servicio secreto para que encontraran a Sherlock y le impidieran salir de Londres. Sin embargo, una vez más, sus esfuerzos fueron en vano y el detective abandonó la capital inglesa sin dejar pistas.

Al llegar a su casa, Mycroft apenas pudo guardar su paraguas y le avisaron que tenía visitas. Con pocas ganas, tuvo que ir a la sala de huéspedes.

-Gregory – saludó desconcertado -. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Pensé que teníamos un trato.

Lestrade se levantó.

-Sí, Mycroft. Yo también creí que teníamos uno – contestó fríamente -. Pero como tú no cumpliste con tu parte, yo tampoco cumpliré con la mía.

Mycroft fue hasta la licorera para servir dos vasos de whiskey.

-Tu parte del trato consistía en no presentarte en esta casa sin comunicarte antes con tres horas al menos de anticipación. Tengo compromisos importantes e ineludibles, Gregory. No soy un empleado común del Estado.

-¡No me salgas con tus obligaciones! – exclamó el policía, enojado -. Yo nunca te exigí que hicieras a un lado tu trabajo por mí. Te respeté, te esperé, pero como desde hace más de tres meses que no atiendes mis llamados, no contestas mis mensajes e inventas compromisos tontos para no verme, tuve que presentarme sin cumplir con tu ridícula regla.

-¡Qué teatral! – suspiró Mycroft y le ofreció un vaso.

Lestrade lo aceptó y se echó otra vez en el sillón. Tenía los ojos vidriosos.

-Sacrifiqué todo por ti, Myc – confesó con amargura. Al oír el cariñoso apodo, Mycroft rodó los ojos, fastidiado -. Creí que lo nuestro tenía futuro, que yo te importaba.

-¡Por favor, Gregory! – cortó, irritado -. Deja el papel de chiquilla despechada. ¿Sacrificaste todo por mí? ¿Qué es lo sacrificaste por mí exactamente? Cuando nos conocimos, acababas de divorciarte, así que no perdiste a tu esposa por mí. En cuanto a tus hijos, tu ex mujer consiguió la custodia y los ves los fines de semana. Es cierto que te he pedido favores, ¿cómo llamarlos? laborales, si así te parece, pero jamás lo hacía si estabas trabajando. La última vez fue hace más de un año cuando te mandé a Dartmoor a cuidar a mi hermano y estabas de vacaciones. No has sacrificado nada por mí. Ni tu ex esposa, ni tus hijos, ni tu trabajo. ¿De qué me acusas?

Lestrade no sabía cómo explicarlo. El argumento de su amante era válido. Mycroft no lo había hecho perder ni a su familia ni a su trabajo. Sólo a sí mismo. Lentamente, con su personalidad psicópata, lo había envuelto cual serpiente enrosca a su presa, y lo había destruido. Ya no quedaba casi nada del Gregory Lestrade de un año atrás. Mycroft lo había convertido en un ser que dependía de él emocionalmente, en un esclavo, cuyas cadenas eran sus mismos sentimientos. Lo había seducido con sus encantos y después de usarlo sexual y emocionalmente, simplemente había dejado de prestarle atención.

-Me usaste y despreciaste – acusó el policía.

Mycroft bebió un trago con desdén.

-No estoy para tus lloriqueos, Gregory. Tengo asuntos que atender. Si no te he llamado fue porque mis compromisos me absorben todo el tiempo. Buenas noches.

Lestrade apoyó el vaso sobre la mesa con fuerza y se levantó.

-Me destruiste por dentro – murmuró con odio mal contenido -. Eres el demonio en persona. Me usaste y me descartaste como basura. Jamás vuelvas a contar conmigo. Buenas noches.

-Ya no te necesito – despreció Mycroft cuando el policía pasó a su lado con el andar cansino y los hombros caídos. Acto seguido, hizo sonar la campanilla.

El mayordomo se presentó al instante.

-Conozco el camino – replicó Lestrade con brusquedad.

-Ábrele la puerta – ordenó Mycroft a su empleado.

El mayordomo asintió y salió detrás de un destrozado Gregory Lestrade.

Con la mente puesta en el inesperado encuentro con su hermano, Mycroft terminó de beber y fue a darse un baño.

··············································································································

En el sur de la campiña inglesa se levantaba una mansión de estilo eduardiano. Sherlock pagó al taxista frente al portón de rejas negras y tocó el timbre, mientras contemplaba las paredes ocres de la residencia, tan frías y húmedas como el resto del desolado paisaje. La ligera llovizna lo obligó a sonarse la nariz.

Un anciano salió a recibirlo y se cubrió la boca, creyendo ver a un fantasma.

-No soy un alma en pena, Maurice – sonrió Sherlock -. Llévame con mi madre, por favor.

El mayordomo le abrió el portón y le estrechó la mano.

-Bienvenido a casa, señorito Sherlock.

·············································································································

La señora Elizabeth Valer Holmes era una mujer de cabello oscuro y ondulado alzado en un rodete, alta y espigada, de ojos azules y tan pálida como su hijo menor. El rostro de Sherlock era un calco del suyo.

Al verlo, se echó las manos al cuello y se arrojó en sus brazos.

-Sabía que no habías muerto – exclamó sollozando -. Toda esa mascarada que inventaste, ya la habías hecho una vez de niño, ¿recuerdas? A los doce, durante las vacaciones de verano, quisiste esconderte de tu hermano y no se te ocurrió nada más trágico que fingir haberte caído al lago. Te buscamos durante horas, vinieron la policía y los bomberos, tu padre, que en paz descanse, exigía que lo drenaran, y recién por la noche, cuando calculaste que Mycroft ya debía haber regresado a Oxford, te presentaste en esta misma sala con tu mejor carita de inocencia. ¡Oh Sherlock! Si te conoceré. Supe que tu suicidio era un engaño desde el momento en que leí la noticia.

Sherlock rió recordando su aventura infantil. Esa mansión escondía tantos recuerdos. Pensó que alguna vez tendría que traer a John y a los niños para que la conocieran, pero no ahora. Separó a su madre con suavidad y le sostuvo la barbilla para mirarla a los ojos de la misma forma amorosa que lo hacía con John.

-Esta vez fue más complicado, mami. James Moriarty era más peligroso que Mycroft Holmes.

-Ven cariño – lo jaló del brazo -. Ven a sentarte conmigo. Clara nos traerá el té y los bocaditos de chocolate, que tanto te gustan.

Ambos se sentaron y una vez que les hubieron servido, Sherlock confesó.

-Vivo lejos de Inglaterra. No puedo volver a mi casa por ahora pero regresaré aquí en una semana para llevarte porque quiero que conozcas a John y a dos sorpresas.

-¿John? – preguntó Elizabeth, confundida -. ¿Quién es John?

-Mi amigo John Watson.

-El blogger que vivía contigo – sonrió su madre.

-¿Blogger? – ahora Sherlock era el confundido.

-Conozco Internet – replicó la señora Holmes con picardía -. Ya que tú y tu hermano casi no se mantienen en contacto conmigo, tuve que rastrearlos por la Red. Sophie, la nieta de Maurice, me enseñó a usarla. Pero me dices que John Watson está viviendo contigo, supongo que es un amigo muy especial. Nunca tuviste amigos, Sherlock, y me alegré tanto de saber que al fin habías conseguido uno.  
-John es más que mi amigo – confesó su hijo -. Es mi esposo.

La señora Holmes ahogó un suspiro, mientras contemplaba el anillo en su dedo anular.

-Sherlock.

-Ya lo conocerás, mami – prometió con una sonrisa pícara -. En una semana, como te lo prometí. Hay que tomar recados porque mi esposo y yo debemos seguir escondidos.

-Odio lo que te hicieron – suspiró conmovida -. Entiendo que debas ocultarte después de lo que esa periodista de poca monta le hizo a tu reputación. ¿Por qué no hablas con tu hermano y él te ayudará a que se sepa la verdad? Debes recuperar tu imagen, Sherlock. Esa vieja rencilla entre ustedes es cosa de niños.

Sherlock hizo a un lado su pocillo para tomar las manos de su madre entre las suyas.

-Lo que voy a decirte de Mycroft es muy doloroso.

-No me digas que sigue causando problemas – suspiró su madre entristecida -. Él era el que siempre me defraudaba. ¿Por qué no puede madurar?

-Sigue haciéndolo – replicó Sherlock con expresión dolida -. Y esta vez se superó con creces. Mami, Mycroft se apropió de tu residencia en Londres.

La señora Holmes abrió los ojos, escandalizada.

-¿Qué dices? Si yo sólo le presté las dependencias del ala este. Lo mismo hizo con el Roll Royce de tu padre. Primero lo sacaba los fines de semana y después acabó por adueñárselo todos los días, y después. . .

-Después lo vendió para amueblar las habitaciones que le prestaste de esta casa en Londres – concluyó Sherlock, que había oído la historia cientos de veces.

-Así es – ratificó su madre, indignada. Frunció los labios con un puchero igualito al que hacía su hijo menor -. Si llega a malvender esa casa, voy a matarlo. ¿Hablaste con él?

-Lo conoces, mami – Sherlock fingió sentirse herido -. Para él no soy más que su berrinchudo hermanito.

-Entonces, se las verá conmigo – decidió Elizabeth Valer Holmes, mortificada -. ¿A qué hora sale el tren nocturno para Londres?

-Habría que consultar los horarios.

-¡Maurice! – llamó la señora, haciendo sonar la campanilla. El mayordomo se presentó en un parpadeo -. Que alguien vaya de inmediato a la estación de trenes a comprar boletos en primera clase para Londres. Tengo que viajar esta misma noche.

-Sí, señora – obedeció el anciano.

Sherlock sonrió interiormente. La visita de su madre sería un delicioso aperitivo para Mycroft antes del infierno que estaba por desatarle.

···············································································································································

A primera hora de la mañana, Mycroft bajó envuelto en su bata gris para desayunar, mientras leía en su teléfono el último email de Camille con sus actividades programadas para esa jornada.

Al pisar el último escalón se encontró con su madre detenida debajo del arco del umbral.

-¡Mami! – abrió los ojos como platos y guardó el teléfono -. ¿Qué haces en Londres?

-Al menos podrías saludar, Mycry – respondió su madre, ofendida, y comenzó a caminar y observar la sala -. ¿Dónde están las armaduras medievales que compró tu tatarabuelo?

-En el comedor, mami.

Elizabeth se detuvo junto a su hijo, que le sacaba una cabeza de ventaja, y lo examinó de arriba abajo.

-Descuidaste tu figura, ¿ya no sigues la dieta? Ten cuidado que la rama de tu padre es propensa a la obesidad. Me llegaron comentarios. . . ¡No ruedes los ojos cuando te regaño! Tu hermano me comentó que te has apropiado de toda la casa cuando yo te dejé en claro que sólo te prestaba los departamentos del ala este. Vine a comprobarlo con mis propios ojos y aquí te encuentro, como dueño y señor de la residencia de mi familia.

Mycroft sonrió con desdén.

-Siento haberte defraudado una vez más, madre. Si me disculpas, tengo asuntos de índole diplomática que atender ya mismo.

-De acuerdo, Mycroft – la señora Holmes cruzó los brazos -. Imaginé que estarías ocupado y por eso viajé con Maurice y bastante equipaje. Permaneceremos aquí para ayudarte y cerciorarnos de que te mudes cuando dispongas de tiempo. Buenos días, hijo.

Con toda la elegancia que sus vástagos habían heredado, Elizabeth Valer Holmes dio media vuelta y se retiró para desayunar.

Mycroft quedó lívido, tragándose una vez más la bronca contra su hermano.

"Y esto es sólo el comienzo", pensó.

····················································································································································

A media mañana, Mycroft recibió un llamado urgente de Sir Harold Southptom, y tuvo que trasladarse al Palacio de Buckingham. Mientras se abría paso en su carrera diplomática, Mycroft había seducido a Harold o Harry, como lo apodaba, para escalar posiciones. Su relación duró tres años y aunque ya no estaban más juntos, conservaban buenas relaciones.

Mycroft se había cuidado de no dañarlo psicológicamente como a Lestrade o John, porque Harold era su superior y tenía un cargo importante dentro del Gobierno. Él sabía cómo manipular a cada persona, a cuál herir y a cuál simplemente usar sin que lo notara. Sherlock negaba sus sentimientos pero los tenía, su hermano mayor simplemente no poseía ningún tipo de afecto. Para él, las relaciones interpersonales se reducían a conseguir un objetivo, no sentía nada por nadie, ni le importaba la suerte de ninguna persona.

Mycroft Holmes era una máquina siniestra capaz de cometer los crímenes más atroces sin que se le moviera ni una ceja. Sin embargo, como sabía a quién agradar y por quién hacerse detestar, entró en el despacho de Harry con su sonrisa más lisonjera.

Lo llamativo fue que esta vez, Harry no se levantó a recibirlo y, con expresión adusta, le señaló la silla junto al escritorio.

Mycroft borró la sonrisa y se sentó.

-¿Qué ocurre?

Harry se echó hacia adelante y cruzó las manos sobre el escritorio.

-Por la amistad que nos une, te cité en este despacho, Mycroft – comenzó con severidad -. Si esto llega a ser verdad, y lo más increíble es que todo parece indicar que lo es, no deberás responder a mí sino a la Justicia de quince países.

Recién Mycroft reparó en una carpeta cerrada en el centro de la mesa. Harry la abrió y hojeó para cerrarla nuevamente.

-¿Qué tienes que decir, Mycroft Holmes?

-Ni siquiera sé de lo que estás hablando – se defendió, indignado.

Harold suspiró.

-Espero que tengas una mejor defensa en la Corte.

-¿Corte? – repitió Mycroft, rabioso -. ¿Esto es una amenaza? ¡Harry! ¿De qué exactamente se me está acusando?

-De liderar la organización criminal más grande y poderosa que existe. Una organización a donde los criminales acuden a ti para asesorarse, una organización que los financia y les brinda el apoyo logístico y económico para cometer sus crímenes. Apareces citado como "el Napoleón del crimen" y tu alias es el del fallecido James Moriarty.

-¡Pero esto es una infamia! – estalló Mycroft, enviando su parsimonia al infierno.

-Y eso no es todo – continuó Harold, tocando la carpeta -. Aquí se te acusa de ser tú el que creó a James Moriarty y contrató a Richard Brook. Según estas pruebas, le tendiste una trampa a Sherlock Holmes para que sobre él recayera la culpa.

Mycroft se pasó un pañuelo por la frente.

-Harry – suspiró con aire de mártir -. No puedes creer estas mentiras. Tengo enemigos, obviamente los tengo, y se valieron del escándalo de mi hermano para mancharme.

-Por eso necesito que refutes esta evidencia. Mycroft – inquieto, Harold sacudió la cabeza -. Esto es una bomba y las evidencias son demasiado claras y fehacientes. De no conocerte como te conozco, este documento podría convencerme de que eres el asesor criminal, que aquí se afirma que eres.

Mycroft alzó el mentón con desdén, mientras su mente maquiavélica comenzaba a elaborar soluciones.

-¿Cuántas personas aparte de ti han leído esto, Harry?

-Sólo yo – contestó Harold, extrañado -. Esta carpeta que llegó esta mañana, tenía el rótulo de confidencial y estaba dirigida a mí.

Mycroft apretó con su gruesa mano la de Harry apoyada sobre la carpeta. Lo miró a los ojos suave y sensualmente.

-Entonces no veo problemas para que esta evidencia se destruya.

-No lo entiendes, ¿cierto? – preguntó Harry despectivo -. Quien envió esto no es ningún estúpido, Mycroft. Esta misma carpeta la llegó a la Justicia, a Scotland Yard, al MI6 y a otras cinco entidades gubernamentales. También se exige poner bajo custodia a tu antigua secretaria en calidad de testigo.

-¿A Anthea? – se escandalizó Mycroft.

Harold abrió la carpeta.

-A Iris Johanna Berkely – leyó el nombre -. Supongo que Anthea debió haber sido el seudónimo que le propusiste.

-Ella lo escogió – contestó Holmes, echándose atrás en el asiento y sin ocultar su malhumor -. ¿No te das cuenta que alguien me ha tendido una trampa?

-Una trampa muy buena, a juzgar por los datos precisos que presenta – hojeó una vez más. Cerró nuevamente la carpeta y apoyando los codos en el escritorio y juntando las manos debajo del mentón, lo miró intensamente -. Por nuestra amistad y la confianza que te tengo, te doy veinticuatro horas para que refutes estas acusaciones.

Luchando por contenerse, Mycroft observó la carpeta, mientras se ajustaba la corbata.

-Entrégame el material y mañana a primera hora, tendré redactado un informe de defensa.

-No puedo enseñártelo porque es confidencial – negó Harold con autoridad.

-¿Entonces, cómo esperas que refute esas patrañas? – se ofendió Mycroft y se levantó -. No puedo creer que tú, Sir Harold Southptom, confíes más en la redacción de un desconocido que en mi idoneidad.

-No estoy diciendo eso, Mycroft – se defendió Harry indignado -. Por la confianza que te tengo, te he citado. Quiero que mañana estés preparado, llama a tus abogados, prepara una defensa.

-¿Eso es todo?

Harold asintió.

-Que tengas un buen día, Harry – se despidió Mycroft y sin extenderle la mano, dio media vuelta y salió.

Su amigo permaneció sentado, sobándose la frente. Esperaba que el informe fuera una infamia contra Mycroft Holmes porque si las acusaciones resultaban ciertas, el escándalo que estallaría, sería estratosférico.

···············································································································

Así que Anthea había sido la fuente la Sherlock, pensó Mycroft. Observando el asunto desde la óptica temporal, ahora entendía que debía haber asesinado a la joven. Aunque ella lo había amenazado con su agenda y aquel primo importante, tendría que haber encontrado la manera de matarla sin que los datos del teléfono salieran a la luz. Irónico. Al igual que su hermano, asoció el caso al de Irene Adler. La combinación de una mujer astuta con un teléfono con información valiosa podía convertirse en una bomba letal.

Sin embargo, la agenda sólo guardaba datos aislados que necesitaban cotejarse con información confidencial para ser usados como evidencia. Mycroft pensaba que aun Sherlock con su inteligencia y astucia, no podía conseguir tal información.

Llamó a sus abogados para advertirles que un caso de difamación acaecía sobre su persona aunque sin la carpeta no podían preparar su defensa.

La conversación con Harry, más la falta de noticias del paradero de su hermano lo acompañaron por el resto de la jornada hasta que se hicieron las cuatro y cuarto y partió hacia "Diogenes Club".

Sabía que sólo allí podría relajarse y olvidarse de su ex secretaria, de la agenda, de Harry, de Sherlock, de John que humillantemente no había parido a sus hijos, y de su absorbente madre instalada cómodamente en la residencia.

Llegó dispuesto a ordenar su habitual café, sentarse en su sillón favorito y entretenerse con los últimos chismes de los periódicos. Lo que no esperaba era que Lord Mantwright, el presidente del club, lo estuviera aguardando en su despacho.

Apoyándose elegantemente en su paraguas, Mycroft entró en el privado y el ujier cerró las puertas.

-William – sonrió, ofreciéndole la mano.

Lord William Gilmore Mantwright, vigésimo cuarto Earl de Pothland, era lo que podría definirse como un noble inglés de pura cepa. Descendía de una de las casas más antiguas de Inglaterra y podía enumerar su árbol genealógico desde la llegada del Conquistador. Esbelto como un largo junco, distinguido, de barba y cabello cortados correctamente, entrecerró los ojos grises como ranuras.

-Siéntese, señor Holmes – fue la orden cortante.

Mycroft obedeció.

Por lo general, Lord Mantwright ofrecía a sus invitados un vaso del mejor coñac pero esta vez permaneció de pie con una mano dentro del bolsillo de la chaqueta y la otra apoyada en la punta del escritorio. Su mirada destilaba severidad.

-Seré breve, señor Holmes. Esta mañana me llegó a mi despacho este sobre confidencial.

Mycroft observó el sobre encima del escritorio y se limitó a alzar una ceja. No iba a rodar los ojos delante de semejante personaje.

Lord Mantwright prosiguió.

-Hace cuatro años, mi único hijo y heredero, Victor Mantwright, falleció en extrañas circunstancias. Un accidente automovilístico en la carretera que une Milán con Roma, explicó la policía. Pero yo no dudé que se había tratado de un asesinato ordenado por mi hermano – confesó con la voz entrecortada. Esperó un rato para controlarse y añadió -. Ese canalla, George Mantwright, quería hacerse con mi herencia y vio a Victor como a su único obstáculo. Llevé a cabo una investigación privada para la que contraté a su propio hermano, Sherlock Holmes, y gracias a él pude ponerlo tras las rejas. Sin embargo, el autor intelectual del crimen quedó impune. Según los datos recogidos, mi hermano había acudido a James Moriarty. Tomé su posterior suicidio como un hecho de aliviadora justicia hasta esta mañana. Señor Holmes – abrió el sobre y se acomodó unas gafas para leer -. Aquí están las pruebas que lo acusan a usted de ser James Moriarty, el asesor criminal, que ayudó a asesinar a mi hijo.

Indignadísimo, Mycroft golpeó el paraguas contra el suelo.

-Permítame advertirle que hay una campaña desdeñable para desprestigiarme. . .

-Señor Holmes – lo interrumpió el noble inglés con autoridad -. Bajo estas circunstancias le exijo que renuncie usted a la membrecía de este club inmediatamente y nos veremos en la Corte.

Por segunda vez en una jornada, Mycroft perdió la compostura y brincó del asiento, profundamente ofendido.

-No puedo creer que una persona con su agudeza intelectual se engañe con tales infamias. No puede exigirme renunciar a "Diogenes Club" – golpeó el puño contra el escritorio -. ¡Yo fundé este club!

Lord Mantwright se mantuvo impasible.

-Señor Holmes, si usted no renuncia, convocaré de manera urgente a una reunión de Consejo y toda la información que tengo saldrá a la luz.

-Hágalo – desafió Mycroft.

-Con mucho gusto, señor Holmes.

El teléfono del noble inglés sonó y sin excusarse con su interlocutor, tomó la llamada. Habló con monosílabos y finalmente ordenó un "adelante" sin que se le moviera un solo músculo, y cortó.

-Señor Holmes – se volvió hacia Mycroft -. Afuera están esperándolo oficiales de Scotland Yard. Le ruego que abandone este club ahora mismo, o, por primera vez en su historia, permitiré el ingreso de la policía.

Pálido y furioso, Mycroft abandonó el despacho sin despedirse. Ya en el corredor llamó a sus abogados y se encaminó hacia la salida, escoltado por el ujier. Pensaba jugar una carta desesperada platicando con los oficiales para convencerlos de su inocencia y ganar tiempo para regresar a su casa. Si hacía las llamadas adecuadas, podía fugarse esa misma noche. Pero sus planes se apagaron cuando descubrió quién había llegado a buscarlo.

El inspector Lestrade se detuvo frente a él tan cerca, que Mycroft pudo oler su perfume y reconoció que se trataba de uno que él mismo le había regalado.

-Señor Mycroft Holmes, está usted bajo arresto.

Mycroft puso su mejor expresión de incredulidad.

-Aquí hay claramente un error – balbuceó, fingiendo desconcertarse -. Verán oficiales, toda la mañana me las he pasado lidiando con falsas acusaciones. Ayer recibí en este mismo club la inesperada visita de un sujeto que me amenazó, Charles Knight. Tengo entendido que es el tío de Henry knight, un joven que padece de paranoia a raíz de un hecho traumático en su niñez y. . .

-Cállese – ordenó Lestrade con firmeza -. Sé muy bien qué clase de persona es usted, Mycroft Holmes, y no dudaría de las acusaciones ni por un segundo – se volvió hacia sus subalternos -. Espósenlo y súbanlo al coche.

Como detestaba el escándalo, Mycroft entregó su paraguas y extendió las muñecas con aire de resignación.

A raíz de las sirenas, varios miembros curiosos se habían acercado a los ventanales del club y observaron cómo, pasando el límite de la vergüenza, Mycroft Holmes era esposado y subido a una patrulla.

················································

Hola:

Ya está en curso la venganza a Mycroft.

Una aclaración con respecto al alias que usó Sherlock en "Diogenes Club". En el relato "El Sabueso de los Baskerville", Charles Baskerville es el tío de Henry y muere infartado del horror al ver al gigantesco sabueso en un paseo nocturno por el páramo.

En el capítulo de la serie, Charles sería el padre de Henry, que muere despedazado por el perro al comienzo. De esta manera tomé el nombre para el tío de Henry.

Sir Harold Southptom es Harry, el amigo rubio y alto de Mycroft, que aparece en "Un Escándalo en Belgravia". En la serie no dieron mucha información sobre el personaje, apenas su apodo, así que lo inventé. La idea de que fuera un ex amante me surgió de leer en algunos sitios que las fans proponen emparejarlo con Mycroft, pero para mí la pareja de Mycry es el Inspector Greg Lestrade.

Besitos

Midhiel


	12. Chapter 12

After Reichenbach

Disclaimer: El Sherlock Holmes ficticio pertenece a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a Steve Moffat y Mark Gatiss, aunque el Sherlock Holmes de carne y hueso pertenece a John Hamish Watson.

Este fic es un regalo anticipado de cumpleaños para PrinceLegolas, que es tan fan de la serie como yo. A disfrutarla, mellon nin, y muchas gracias por tus consejos.  
Capítulo Doce

-Heredó tus rasgos pero decididamente tiene mi inteligencia – le comentó un orgulloso Sherlock a su esposo, mientras alimentaba a su hija. En sus brazos, Costance se apropió del biberón con ambas manitas, demostrando una fuerza y precisión adelantadas para su corta edad -. Observa, John – soltó la botella -. Ella sola lo consiguió.

-Sherlock – protestó John, que estaba haciendo lo mismo con Arthur.

Dicho y hecho, la niña perdió el biberón que cayó al piso. Hambrienta y frustrada, lloró.

Sherlock se inclinó para recogerlo y ante la mirada vigilante de su esposo, limpió la punta y se lo sostuvo. Costance succionó con gusto.

-Seguro que ambos serán tan brillantes como tú y tan pacientes como yo – observó John -. Deja de someterlos a experimentos tontos.

-No fue ningún experimento tonto – se indignó el detective -. Ella sola lo atrapó.

Arthur se sintió satisfecho y John le apartó el biberón y lo acomodó sobre su hombro.

-Cuéntame cómo te ayudó Henry.

-Nos pusimos en contacto vía email y le expliqué que necesitaba ingresar en "Diogenes Club" – comenzó Sherlock. La niña se sació y él también la acomodó sobre el hombro con palmaditas en la espalda -. Él me envió fotos de su tío, Charles Knight, que lleva cinco años siendo miembro sin haber visitado el club ni una sola vez. Me disfracé de él y viajé a Dartmoor a ver a Henry. Me entregó la tarjeta de membrecía y me explicó que su tío es un incansable fumador, por lo tanto tuve que comprar un paquete – hizo una pausa, esperando la reacción de John, pero el médico estaba tan absorto con la historia que no lo amonestó -. Llegué al club a las cinco de la tarde, mientras Mycroft leía relajadamente. Le di un buen disgusto y viajé a la casa de mi madre, que por cierto, está loca por conocerte personalmente aunque todavía no sabe nada de los bebés. Con mi vena teatral le avisé que su Mycry había usurpado su casa en Londres. Acto seguido, regresé a lo de Henry para devolverle la tarjeta y desde Dartmoor envié el material a las distintas direcciones.

John asintió, satisfecho.

-Esta tarde apresaron al bastardo de tu hermano. Está en todos los portales.

-Me aseguré de que eso ocurriera – contestó su esposo con malicia -. En el informe a Scotland Yard, solicité que el Inspector Gregory Lestrade tomara el caso. Mycroft lleva meses despreciándolo y sospeché que Greg querría tomarse revancha.

John asintió con furia contenida.

-Yo también quiero hacerle pagar por lo que me hizo.

-Nos hizo, John – corrigió Sherlock, con bronca -. Una afrenta contra ti es una afrenta contra mí. Le dejé en claro a Mycroft que al meterse contigo y los niños, me había declarado su enemigo.

-Me sentía tan vulnerable – recordó John, temblando, y los ojos se le humedecieron -. Te suponía perdido para siempre y Mycroft me acosaba, quería destruirme como pensaba que lo había hecho contigo.

Arthur captó su tristeza y comenzó a gemir. John lo arrulló mientras se secaba los ojos y trataba de tranquilizarse.

-Se la haremos pagar – prometió Sherlock -. Mycroft tendrá su veredicto público, pero antes tendrá el nuestro, donde lo juzgaremos y le dictaremos su merecida sentencia.

John asintió. Sherlock ya le había confiado su plan y él estaba de acuerdo.

····················································

Ya con los niños dormidos y después de haber disfrutado una cena en compañía de la señora Hudson y el doctor Sinclair, que ya no escondían su afecto, Sherlock y John se arrojaron desnudos en la cama para hacerse el amor. La herida de la cesárea estaba cicatrizando y el detective fue extremadamente gentil. Acostó a su esposo boca arriba y apoyándose en los codos, bajó hacia él y lo fue llenando de besos suaves en el cuello, el pecho y el abdomen alrededor de las vendas.

John cerró los ojos, degustando la sensación de sus labios. Al llegar a su ingle, Sherlock alzó la cabeza apenas, simulando pedirle autorización para continuar.

-Adelante, mi amor – jadeó John, sometido por el placer.

El detective pasó su lengua a través de la piel suave. El solo acercamiento a la hombría de su esposo, encendió la suya y apretó las caderas contra las rodillas de John para sentirlo.

-Sherlock – ronroneó su esposo y separó las piernas como insinuante invitación.

El detective se relamió los labios y lo miró.

-¿Estás listo? – quiso confirmar.

John asintió con vehemencia.

Sherlock abrió el cajoncito de la mesa de cama y rompió con los dientes el envoltorio del condón. Se lo calzó prontamente. Se embadurnó los dedos con una crema y con masajes suaves y caricias preparó el orificio de su esposo.

John disfrutaba el placer. Pero el éxtasis se encendió cuando Sherlock, suave y deliciosamente, lo penetró. Ubicado dentro, el detective posó sus ojos celestes en los azules de su John, y se balanceó despacio. Los dos disfrutaron de un mar de sensaciones hasta que el gozo los rebalsó. Esparcieron sus simientes y por segundos se sintieron llenos y vacíos a la vez. Entre jadeos, Sherlock se quitó de dentro de su esposo y se dejó caer rendido de placer a su lado.

John volteó la cabeza para sonreírle y le acarició los rulos. Sherlock tenía algunos mechones pegados en la frente por el sudor, y él se los peinó hacia atrás.

-Eres perfecto – le susurró John y lo besó.

Sherlock iba a responder "claro que sí porque soy un genio", pero entendió que su perfección sólo la había conseguido mediante su esposo.

-Tú me hiciste perfecto, John.

Y con una sonrisa emocionada, su esposo le regaló otro beso.

·······································································

Mycroft pasó la primera noche y las siguientes en una celda y no guardaba esperanzas de salir en un largo tiempo. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando cinco días más tarde, un "benefactor anónimo", como se hizo llamar el desconocido, pagó su abultada fianza.

Mycroft se mostró aprensivo pero en su situación poco podía hacer, por lo tanto, escuchó el consejo de sus abogados de aceptarla. Envió un mensaje a Camille para que lo aguardase en la mansión y tomó un taxi. Hacía años que no subía a uno, siempre manejándose en coches propios o privados. Dio la dirección y se echó hacia atrás, limpiándose la frente con su pañuelo.

Apenas llegase a su casa, encargaría la búsqueda de tan buen samaritano y se abocaría a preparar su defensa después de darse un baño relajante. Estaba más decidido que nunca a encontrar a Sherlock y se vengaría con toda su crueldad. No lo asesinaría con rapidez, sino despacio, torturándolo tanto física como mentalmente. Ante sus ojos destruiría a sus seres más amados, a su esposo y a los niños. Pero antes disfrutaría de John. En realidad, no estaba seguro de desear que el doctor Watson muriera, quizás vivo podría deleitarlo más.

Pero antes tenía que enfrentar su grave situación judicial. ¿Cómo escaparía? Tenía a la mejor firma de abogados trabajando en su caso. Algo debían conseguir.

El taxi dejó atrás la ciudad, adentrándose en la campiña. Mycroft observaba el paisaje con expresión cansada.

De pronto, un vidrio polarizado escondido emergió de los asientos delanteros y lo separó del conductor.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí? – demandó.

Sin responderle, el chofer abandonó la carretera para adentrarse en un camino bifurcado de tierra escondido entre los árboles. Desesperado, Mycroft intentó abrir las puertas pero estaban trabadas.

-¡Oiga! ¡Deténgase! – ordenó, golpeando con el puño y el paraguas el vidrio que lo mantenía aislado, pero era de un material resistente y no se quebró.

Se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y trató de bajar las ventanas, mas no respondían.

Finalmente entendió que no tenía escapatoria y, resignado, se ajustó el cinturón de cuenta nueva.

Después de quince minutos, el coche se detuvo junto a dos portones negros de hierro, que se abrieron mecánicamente. El chofer condujo por una avenida hacia una colina verde, en cuya cima se levantaba una casa blanca de estilo románico con cuatro columnas distribuidas en par sosteniendo el pórtico.

El conductor estacionó frente a la escalera de mármol, que llevaba a la entrada, y abrió la puerta trasera. Mycroft salió, acomodándose el traje, mientras observaba la fastuosa residencia con su mirada helada de águila.

-Por aquí, señor Holmes – el chofer se inclinó caballerosamente para indicarle la escalera hacia la residencia.

Adentro llegaron a una salita, donde Lord Mantwright los esperaba junto a un juego de té. Sobre la misma mesita había un grueso álbum de fotografías.

-Ya son casi las cinco, señor Holmes – señaló el noble inglés -. ¿Por qué no se sienta y compartimos nuestro tradicional té?

Sin otras opciones, Mycroft se sentó frente a la mesita en un sillón idéntico al de su anfitrión y colgó su paraguas del respaldo.

El chofer hizo una reverencia y se retiró, cerrando las puertas.

Lord Mantwright le entregó un pocillo y se sirvió otro para él.

-¿Le importaría hojear el álbum, señor Holmes?

Alzando una ceja, Mycroft hizo la taza a un lado y abrió el álbum. Adentro había fotos de un bebé tomadas cuatro décadas atrás. Con aire aburrido pasó hoja tras hoja. El bebé se transformó en un infante rubio y regordete, con el cabello ondulado de Sherlock, luego en un niño de mirada traviesa, más tarde en un adolescente de actitud reservada y finalmente en un adulto elegante y sonriente.

-¿Sabe de quién se trata? – preguntó Lord Mantwright, después de un sorbo.

-De su hijo, Victor Mantwright – contestó Mycroft gélidamente. Cerró el álbum y lo depositó en el mismo lugar -. Si mal no recuerdo, usted me acusa de ser el autor intelectual de su supuesto asesinato. Lástima que usted esté enceguecido y se niegue a reconocer la realidad, el joven Victor era un amante de la velocidad y murió en un simple accidente automovilístico.

Lord Mantwright inhaló profundo. No era fácil mantener los modales frente al asesino que se estaba mofando de su propio hijo.

-Su hermano, Sherlock Holmes, no llegó a la misma conclusión que usted.

Mycroft sonrió cínicamente.

-Pero todos sabemos que Sherlock Holmes era un fraude.

-Le estoy dando esta única oportunidad para que se arrepienta de lo que hizo y me pida perdón, señor Holmes – exigió el noble inglés, solemne -. Le acabo de enseñar, a través de fotografías, la vida entera del hombre que usted asesinó, y aquí estoy yo, su propio padre, para escuchar sus disculpas en nombre de él y de mi difunta esposa.

Mycroft lo observó con una expresión que denotaba que le importaba un bledo.

Lord Mantwright hizo un esfuerzo supremo por refrenar la ira y colocó el pocillo sobre la mesa.

-Señor Holmes, he comprobado que es usted la persona más fría que he conocido y eso que tuve el poco gusto de lidiar con nuestra aristocracia más rancia. No tiene corazón. Si no puede usted – señaló el álbum e hizo otro esfuerzo más por contener las lágrimas -. Si no puede usted conmoverse con el dolor de un padre y las imágenes enternecedoras del hombre al que usted le quitó la vida, nada puedo esperar.

-Si vuelve usted a acusarme una vez más de que yo maté a su hijo, lo demandaré por injurias.

-Tengo suficientes pruebas en su contra – contestó el noble inglés convencido.

-¿Quién lo convenció de que a su hijo lo asesinaron? – volvió Mycroft con el tema, complaciéndose de introducir el dedo en la llaga -. Sherlock Holmes fue un fraude, Lord Mantwright. ¡Convénzase!

-El fraude fuiste tú, Mycroft – se oyó la voz de barítono de Sherlock, que entró por una puerta lateral. Estaba vestido con su sobretodo negro y su bufanda azul -. Bajo la apariencia del estadista frío pero correcto se escondía el peor criminal, depravado, sucio, asesino y maquiavélico. Te desnudé ante el público.

Mycroft sonrió mordaz.

-Y los muertos se levantan de sus tumbas.

-Tú, Mycroft – le contestó el detective con tono acusador -. Tú eres el que va a levantarse y vendrás con nosotros para ser juzgado.

-¿Te crees un juez? – se burló su hermano y suspiró con aire de mártir -. Me acusan de ser un criminal cuando son ustedes los que están cometiendo delitos. Privar a una persona de su libertad y llevarla mediante la fuerza se llama secuestro.

-Exactamente lo que hiciste conmigo, Mycroft – entró John por la misma puerta que su esposo.

-Sherlock Holmes y el doctor Watson – bufó el mayor despectivo y se volvió hacia Lord Mantwright -. No podía haber escogido peores sujetos para su acusación. Mi hermanito me odia con ese odio visceral que sólo provoca la envidia y John Watson no es más que su perro faldero.

Ya John se había esforzado demasiado y enviando sus modales al infierno, llegó hasta su cuñado, lo asió de la elegante solapa de su sobretodo y se lo llevó de un empellón para estampillarlo contra la pared. Mycroft se golpeó la cabeza y quedó aturdido.

-¿Qué se siente perder el control de la situación, Mycroft? – tronó John con odio -. ¿Qué se siente estar en las manos de otro contra tu voluntad? ¿Qué se siente que te golpeen, que te toquen sin que puedas defenderte? ¿Qué se siente?

Mycroft sonrió con lasciva malicia.

-No niegues que lo disfrutaste, John – le susurró casi imperceptible.

Afortunadamente Sherlock no lo escuchó y sólo vio cuando su esposo lo arrojaba el piso para golpearle y patearlo. Llegó hasta ellos y los separó, empujando a John hacia sus brazos.

-No lo lastimes que no merece la pena – le murmuró, mientras le acariciaba el pelo -. Recuerda que puede usar sus heridas contra nosotros. Tranquilízate, John. Aquí estoy yo. . .Estoy contigo.

A John le costó controlarse. Respiraba profundo y sus ojos enrojecidos estaban clavados en la figura magullada de Mycroft en el piso. Hundió el rostro en el pecho de Sherlock, que no dejaba de acariciarlo y susurrarle.

Apoyándose en su paraguas, Mycroft se incorporó. Se pasó el pañuelo por el hilo de sangre que le brotaba del labio y volvió a sonreír con ponzoña.

-Lo que necesitaba contra ustedes. Ahora pudo acusarlos en la Corte. Gracias, John – su teléfono sonó y leyó un mensaje -. Lord Mantwright, no fue ningún placer escuchar su difamación contra mi honorable persona, pero al menos le dio la excusa al doctor Watson para actuar como un estúpido. Tampoco pensarán que permití que ese taxi fraudulento me trajera sin que mis hombres estuvieran vigilando. ¿No oyen? Un helicóptero con mi gente se prepara para aterrizar en su jardín, mi noble amigo. ¿Pueden oírlo?

El estruendoso motor y el giro las astas resonaron, haciendo crepitar los vidrios de las ventanas y temblar el juego de té.

Lord Mantwright se irguió, mientras Sherlock continuaba abrazando a su esposo y observaba el techo. La araña de cristal se sacudía.

Mycroft hizo una burlona reverencia.

-Si me disculpan, tengo que abordar un helicóptero, caballeros – y se marchó hacia la puerta, rengueando y usando el paraguas a modo de bastón.

Sherlock quitó su pistola y le apuntó.

-No vas a moverte, cerdo abusivo.

Mycroft soltó una carcajada.

-¡Qué melodramático! Sherlock, disparar contra un hermano se considera fratricidio.

-No me importa – contestó el detective, gélidamente, sin dejar de apuntarle.

Mycroft lo estudió con atención. Sherlock destilaba odio por los poros pero a diferencia de él, tenía valores y no iba a atentar contra su propia sangre. Seguro de sí mismo, el mayor se retiró.

El detective siguió apuntando a la puerta, aun cuando Mycroft hubo salido.

De repente, John le quitó el arma.

-Si yo lo mato, no se considerará fratricidio, sólo ajuste de cuentas.

-¡John! – exclamó Sherlock.

Su esposo corrió hacia el corredor. Pero no había nadie.

Maldito Mycroft. Su cojera había sido una mera actuación y una vez en el pasillo, había corrido hacia el patio. Con el arma en alto, John rastreó su camino hacia afuera.

En el exterior estaba aterrizado un helicóptero con el motor encendido y el rotor girando. Mycroft corría hacia él. Apenas John salió, vio que tres hombres le apuntaban para cubrir a su jefe.

-No seas estúpido, John Watson – regañó Mycroft, volteando hacia él -. Una bala contra mí y tres en tu precioso cuerpo. Ven – le tendió el brazo -. Acompáñame y deja al infeliz de mi hermano.

John guardó la pistola, se le acercó e hizo como si aceptara su mano, sólo para torcerle la muñeca y arrojarlo al pasto. Los dos se enredaron y los secuaces no podían dispararle sin herir a su jefe. Después de un violento forcejeo, Mycroft sacó una pistola y la ubicó debajo del mentón del médico.

-Te preguntarás cómo conseguí una si acabo de salir de la cárcel. Bien John – le acercó los labios al oído -. Mis misterios te excitan. ¿Por qué no me acompañas y compruebas cómo sabe una segunda vez?

John temblaba de furia pero con un arma presionada contra su barbilla no podía oponer resistencia. Mycroft le apresó las muñecas detrás de la espalda, arrojó el arma del médico al pasto y se irguieron.

-Vamos doctorcito. Acompáñeme a mi helicóptero.

Lentamente se aproximaron al aparato. Con una seña de su jefe, los hombres se adentraron en él. Ya Mycroft se disponía a subir a su prisionero, cuando cual aerolito, Sherlock llegó corriendo y tironeó a su esposo de un brazo. Su hermano apresó a John del otro y entre ambos jalaron al médico.

John trataba de zafarse de su captor, pero Mycroft era vigoroso y para aumentar su agonía, lo tiraba del brazo izquierdo, todavía débil por la bala recibida meses atrás.

-¡Déjalo ir! – ordenó el detective.

Sin soltarlo, su hermano subió al helicóptero. Con toda su fuerza, Sherlock jaló una última vez y John se liberó. Ambos esposos rodaron abrazados por el pasto.

Mycroft cayó en el suelo de la cabina en el momento justo en que el helicóptero comenzaba a elevarse.

-¡Púdrete en el infierno, Sherlock Holmes! – gritó iracundo, mientras se incorporaba.

El detective se levantó de un brinco y ayudó a John. Con un alfiler hizo palanca en la cerradura y lo liberó de las esposas.

-¿Estás bien? ¿La herida está bien?

El médico se fisgoneó la herida de la cesárea y asintió. Se abrazaron y besaron para enseguida separarse y observar el helicóptero que iba tomando altura.

-¡No vas a escapar de la Justicia, Mycroft! – exclamó Sherlock.

Su hermano se limitó a sonreírle con desdén.

Ya cuando la nave giraba para ponerse en órbita, se oyó un estruendo y el rotor de cola explotó.

Sherlock volteó hacia la entrada de la casa y vio a Lord Mantwright, un reconocido cazador, apuntando con un rifle de largo alcance. En su mirada se reflejaba una mezcla de tristeza por la pérdida de su hijo y satisfacción por haber disparado contra su asesino.

-¡Corre John! – reclamó el detective y tomados de la mano, ambos corrieron y se arrojaron al pasto.

El helicóptero dio dos vueltas violentas en el aire y comenzó a perder la dirección. Finalmente se estrelló colina abajo.

El matrimonio se levantó y corrió hacia el lugar del accidente. Las astas del rotor principal aún giraban.

-¡Aguarda, John! – gritó Sherlock a un kilómetro del accidente, y le apretó la mano para que se detuviera.

En ese instante se oyó una explosión en el motor y el helicóptero empezó a arder. Por el impacto, la puerta de la cabina se abrió, y tambaleándose, Mycroft salió a rastras con la mitad del cuerpo en llamas.

Al verlo, los esposos se levantaron y corrieron hacia él. Sherlock se quitó el sobretodo y cubrió a su hermano para apagar el fuego, pero John se detuvo a pocos pasos, debatiéndose entre su rencor y su obligación de médico. Finalmente su principio del deber pudo más y se quitó la chaqueta para socorrerlo también.

Mycroft gritaba de dolor. Cuando pudieron apagarle las llamas, John se inclinó para examinarlo.

-Necesita atención urgente – avisó al detective -. Hay que conseguir mucha agua, gasas y aspirinas.

Sherlock sacó su teléfono para llamar a emergencias, mientras que Lord Mantwright se acercaba con el rifle colgado al hombro. A su manera había vengado la muerte de su hijo.

·································································

¡Hola!

Ya sólo resta un capítulo. Espero les haya gustado.

Besitos

Midhiel


	13. Chapter 13

After Reichenbach

Disclaimer: El Sherlock Holmes ficticio pertenece a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a Steve Moffat y Mark Gatiss, aunque el Sherlock Holmes de carne y hueso pertenece a John Hamish Watson.

Este fic es un regalo anticipado de cumpleaños para PrinceLegolas, que es tan fan de la serie como yo. A disfrutarla, mellon nin, y muchas gracias por tus consejos.

Capítulo Trece

Enseguida la policía y las ambulancias invadieron la privacidad de la residencia campestre. De adentro del helicóptero rescataron los cuerpos de los tres secuaces y del piloto, y los médicos se concentraron en Mycroft.

Con los brazos cruzados en el pecho, claramente apesadumbrado, Lestrade vio pasar a su antiguo amante en la camilla, desfigurado por completo. Se había quemado los miembros inferiores, un brazo y la mitad del rostro. John le había hecho las primeras curaciones mientras esperaban la ambulancia. Desgraciadamente, no había calmantes fuertes y tuvieron que esperar a los médicos para que le inyectaran morfina.

Una vez que la camilla se alejó, Lestrade se pasó la mano por la frente. Por más rencor que le guardase, no podía dejar de conmoverse ante tal miseria en un ser humano.

-Ése quedará desfigurado de por vida – comentó Anderson por lo bajo con su poco tacto y escasez neuronal.

Sally Donovan le hizo un gesto para que se callase. Luego volteó y quedó estupefacta al ver a Sherlock a pocos metros junto a John. Parpadeó varias y cuando comprobó que no se trataba de ningún espejismo, se acercó a Lestrade.

-Jefe, mire quién está ahí – se lo señaló -. Nuestro detective estrella regresó al mundo de los vivos.

Greg quedó pasmado. ¿Acaso no lo habían enterrado con una lápida de mármol negra incluida? Recordaba haber asistido al funeral porque lo consideraba su amigo y porque Mycroft, como otras tantas veces, lo había enviado en representación suya. Siempre con la excusa de sus ocupaciones múltiples y su constante manipulación, su ex amante había hecho de él un fiel esclavo. Hizo a un lado su angustia, mezcla de rencorosos recuerdos y la conmoción por el accidente, y sacó su libreta del bolsillo para interrogar al detective.

Sin entender la causa, Sally notó lo afectado que estaba y quiso intervenir.

-Si me permite, puedo ir yo.

-No es necesario – le contestó su jefe, sabiendo que Sherlock Holmes interrogado por la sargento Donovan podía traer consecuencias apocalípticas -. De igual modo, gracias.

El inspector se acercó al matrimonio. Sherlock estaba tranquilo, con los ojos fijos en las ambulancias que encendían sus sirenas para partir, y con lo poco que lo conocía, Lestrade comprendió que estaba sumido en profundas meditaciones. Después de todo, a pesar de la relación que se tenían, Mycroft era su hermano. John, por el contrario, se notaba todavía alterado por el accidente.

-Tengo que hacerte preguntas – explicó el policía con suavidad -. ¿Quieres hacerlo aquí, o prefieres adentro de la casa?

-Inspector, buenas tardes – se presentó Lord Mantwright. Ya había guardado el rifle y se había lavado las manos -. Soy William Gilmore Mantwright, vigésimo cuarto Earl de Pothland, y yo disparé al rotor del helicóptero.

John y Lestrade, quedaron pasmados ante una confesión tan clara. Sherlock, que ya lo había estudiado con detenimiento, no se sorprendió.

-Así es – continuó el aristócrata, con un respingo -. Yo secuestré a Mycroft Holmes y le disparé a su helicóptero en movimiento para vengar a mi hijo, Victor Mantwright. ¿Le importaría entrar en mi residencia y compartir el té, inspector?

Lestrade asintió, sin salir del asombro. Pocas veces le había tocado interrogar a un acusado tan atento y sincero.

·······························································

Apenas Mycroft salió de la cirugía, horas más tardes, John se acercó a dialogar con los médicos, mientras que Sherlock consolaba a su angustiada madre en un banco de la sala de espera. Después regresó con el detective y le hizo una seña para que se alejaran a platicar solos.

-Dímelo también a mí, John – reclamó la señora Holmes, sollozando -. Necesito saberlo. Además sé que fue gracias a tus primeras curaciones que él todavía está vivo. Le salvaste la vida y te lo agradeceré eternamente.

John se sentó junto a ellos, tratando de no pensar en la ironía del destino. Él le había salvado la vida a Mycroft Holmes.

-Mycroft va a sobrevivir. No sufrió quemaduras ni en el torso ni en el cuello. No tiene ningún órgano importante comprometido, por lo tanto, el pronóstico es alentador en ese aspecto.

Elizabeth se cubrió la boca con un sollozo.

Con cautela, John observó a su suegra y a su esposo. Ahora venían las malas noticias.

-Sin embargo sufrió quemaduras de distintos grados en la parte izquierda del cuerpo. De tercer grado, en las piernas y el brazo izquierdo. De segundo y tercero en el rostro, en la zona del maxilar y la mejilla izquierda. Necesitará injertos de piel y cirugía reconstructiva. También le atacó un poco del cuero cabelludo y perdió la mitad izquierda del cabello. También allí habrá que hacerle injertos, pero dudo que recupere el pelo.

Elizabeth lo escuchó con la cabeza apoyada sobre el pecho de su hijo menor, llorando desconsoladamente. Sherlock le masajeaba la espalda sin saber bien cómo darle consuelo. Mycroft, además, había sufrido quemaduras de tercer grado en la mano izquierda. Habían tenido que cortarle una falange del dedo índice y el anular, y el meñique se había consumido por el fuego. También habían tenido que amputarle el pie izquierdo desde la zona de la pantorrilla. Sin embargo, John no tuvo el valor de continuar con el diagnóstico, al menos por el momento.

El detective miró interrogante a su esposo. Esperaba que le aconsejara cómo consolar a su madre.

-Lo siento, señora Holmes – murmuró John, conmovido, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

-¡Mi Mycry! – lloraba ella -. El dolor debe serle insoportable.

-Está sedado con morfina – explicó su yerno.

-Mami – intervino Sherlock y la apartó con suavidad para que lo mirara.

John le pasó su pañuelo porque el suyo ya estaba empapado.

-Gracias querido – susurró Elizabeth, intentando secarse los ojos.

-Mami – repitió su hijo -. Todo esto es muy doloroso y se tornará peor. El tratamiento será un calvario y más adelante, necesitará cirugía plástica, aunque no hay que guardar esperanzas de que le sirva. Su rostro quedará desfigurado por siempre.

-¡Sherlock! – se escandalizó John.

Pero su madre no lo había tomado a mal.

-Lo sé, querido – hipó con entereza -. ¿Qué dirá el pobre Mycry que tanto cuida su aspecto? – y volvió a quebrarse.

Ni Sherlock ni su esposo se atrevieron a observarle que por el daño en la boca era muy probable que Mycroft quedara imposibilitado para hablar y alimentarse por sí mismo por el resto de su vida.

-Mami, lo que trato de decirte es que en medio de este drama tenemos una noticia maravillosa que darte. Hace dieciocho días que eres abuela de gemelos. Un niño y una niña. La niña se llama como tú y la madre de John, Costance Elizabeth.

Con una mezcla de asombro en medio de la angustia, la señora Holmes se cubrió la boca con el pañuelo de su yerno.

-¿Ustedes adoptaron gemelos?

-Nada de eso – contestó su hijo con su habitual franqueza -. Por un experimento médico militar, John puede concebir y engendramos a los niños de la manera, digamos, convencional. Él los gestó durante nueve meses y nacieron el diecinueve de enero.

-Dios mío – murmuró su madre con los ojos azules abiertos como platos.

-Los niños son Watson Holmes cien por ciento, mami – señaló Sherlock, orgulloso -. Quería que viajaras con nosotros para conocerlos, pero dadas las circunstancias, telefoneé a la señora Hudson y ella y Aurelius los están trayendo a Londres. Llegarán para la madrugada.

-¿Está misma noche? – interrogó Elizabeth, incrédula.

-Sí mami – asintió el detective y sonrió triunfal -. Todos estos años nos reclamabas nietos y yo cumplí tu deseo.

-Sherlock – murmuró su esposo en tono admonitorio.

No era necesario que le recordara a su madre que Mycroft ya no podría dárselos.

Oyeron pasos y voltearon. Era Lestrade que se acercaba con las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta.

-¿Cómo sigue? – murmuró, contrito.

John se puso de pie.

-Sobrevivirá, Greg – enseguida, recordó la relación secreta entre ellos, que Sherlock había deducido -. Lo siento.

Lestrade se alivió.

-Lord Mantwrigth explicó cómo le salvaste la vida, John. Yo – volteó hacia la puerta de operaciones y pasó saliva -. Mycroft no fue bueno conmigo pero no le deseo lo que está pasando.

-Fue tu amante y te despreció como lo hace con todo el mundo – comentó Sherlock, tan suelto de lengua -. No me mires así, John. ¿Estoy en lo cierto, inspector?

Greg asintió, suspirando.

-Ella es la señora Elizabeth Valer Holmes – se la presentó John para romper el hielo -. La madre de Sherlock y Mycroft.

Lestrade le pasó la mano respetuosamente y la señora Holmes se movió ligeramente para permitirle sentarse a su lado.

Sherlock se puso de pie.

-Supongo que más tarde querrás interrogarme sobre como regresé del más allá.

-Lo haré más tarde, sí – confirmó el policía -. Ahora solo vine a preguntar por Mycroft.

-No quiero que sea un interrogatorio formal ni menos en la poblada estación de policías – dejó el detective sus pretensiones en claro -. Platicaremos en algún café y nada de tomar notas ni grabarme.

-De acuerdo.

John se asombró de que Lestrade aceptara sin reparos y entendió que extremadamente ansioso por saber cómo el héroe de Reichenbach había sobrevivido.

-¿Alguien quiere algún café? – preguntó Sherlock, buscando monedas en los bolsillos.

-Me gustaría un poco de té, querido – contestó su madre.

John y Lestrade respondieron negativamente.

El detective fue a buscar la máquina y, de paso, llamó a la señora Hudson para saber cómo la estaban pasando los bebés en su primer viaje en avión privado.

···················································

Mycroft iba a sobrevivir pero quedaría incapacitado de por vida. Con las dos piernas dañadas y un pie amputado, ya no podría volver a caminar. Tampoco a hablar ni alimentarse por vía oral a raíz de las quemaduras en la boca. La mitad izquierda del rostro había quedado desfigurado para siempre y había perdido todo el pelo en ese mismo lado. Finalmente habían tenido que cortarle la mano herida y el brazo tendría que permanecer en un cabestrillo. Su visión de águila no se dañó y le permitió observar la compasión de los demás cuando lo visitaban. También el profundo sufrimiento de su madre.

Tuvieron que mantenerlo sedado durante un mes. Cuando los médicos decidieron retirarle poco a poco la anestesia, el dolor se le hizo intolerable. Con el paso de los meses, asistió a rehabilitación para poder poner en funcionamiento la poca movilidad que le quedaba en el brazo izquierdo y regresó a la mansión de su progenitora. Elizabeth dejó su casa de campo y se mudó con su hijo para cuidarlo.

En vista de la gravedad de sus heridas y la incapacidad, se le dictó arresto domiciliario y él mismo se confinó en su recámara porque se sentía un monstruo humillado y salvo su madre y alguna enfermera, no quiso que nadie lo volviera a ver.

Esa noche a las cuatro, terminada la cirugía, mientras Mycroft dormía sedado, Sherlock llevó a su madre a Baker Street.

John había llegado antes para recibir a sus hijos. Los había llenado de besos, los había bañado y les había dado el biberón con la ayuda de la señora Hudson, y los había vuelto a besar.

Cuando la señora Holmes llegó, se encontró con los dos querubines dormidos en brazos de su padre. Costance tenía un enterito verde con la Pitufina bordada y Arthur uno celeste con un barco pirata. John había comprado la ropa vía Internet y Sherlock había pedido a la señora Hudson que les bordara sus motivos favoritos.

-¡Dios mío! – suspiró Elizabeth, ahora llorando de emoción -. Sherlock. ¡Qué bellezas!

-Costance y Arthur, mami.

-¿Arthur como tu padre? – se enorgulleció la señora Holmes.

Su hijo asintió.

John se le acercó extendiéndole los niños.

-¿Le gustaría cargarlos?

Elizabeth acunó los brazos y entre Sherlock y John le ubicaron los bebés. Sin despertar, Costance se revolvió y apoyó la cabeza de lado con un bostezo, mientras que su hermano no se inmutó.

Sherlock abrazó a su esposo por la espalda y lo apretó contra sí.

-¿Dónde están Aurelius y la señora Hudson?

-La señora Hudson bajó a enseñarle su departamento – contestó John -. Quiere prepararnos un pastel con frutos que trajeron de la isla.

-Qué romántico – sonrió Sherlock con astucia -. Entonces, será en la cocina donde Sinclair se lo proponga.

-¿Proponerle qué? – se intrigó John.

El grito de alegría de la señora Hudson hizo que los tres se paralizaran. Por fortuna los bebés tenían un sueño a prueba de ciclones.

-Eso – contestó el detective y al ver su cara interrogante, añadió -. ¡Matrimonio, John! ¿No te diste cuenta del anillo, que tanto se empeñó en esconder Aurelius esta última semana?

-Sinceramente no.

Sherlock le sonrió a modo de simpatía y se volvió hacia su madre.

-Los dos niños salieron genios como yo, mami.

-Son adorables – suspiró Elizabeth, que no podía dejar de admirarlos -. ¡Oh Sherlock! Este es un momento muy difícil para mí pero esta sorpresa es el arco iris en medio de la tormenta.

Ambos padres asintieron orgullosos y ya sin resistir más la curiosidad, se excusaron con ella para bajar y enterarse del flamante compromiso.

······························································

La señora Hudson horneó un pastel delicioso y mientras todos degustaban a la mesa del departamento de sus inquilinos, ella y Sinclair anunciaron que una vez casados, se mudarían a la isla.

-Me duele no poder cuidar de este par de angelitos – suspiró con nostalgia, mirando a Costance en brazos de John y Arthur en brazos de su abuela.

-Yo me haré cargo de ellos encantada todas las veces que necesiten – prometió Elizabeth.

-Gracias – le sonrió John.  
-No hay nada que agradecer, querido – le contestó su suegra, palmeándole el brazo.

-Muchachos, hay algo que tengo que decirles – interrumpió la señora Hudson -. Si me mudo, saben que este departamento quedará deshabitado y como al "c" nadie lo alquiló todavía, decidí regalarles a ustedes dos el edificio completo.

-¿Qué? – exclamó John.

-No quiero negativas – ordenó la anciana -. Me mudaré a una isla a millares de aquí, no me quedan parientes aquí en Londres, salvo mi hermana que a cada rato amenaza con mudarse al campo, y además, yo no les regalé nada para su boda.

-Considérenlo un regalo de bodas atrasado – añadió Aurelius -. Pronto los niños van a crecer y el departamento les quedará chico.

-¿Qué dices, Sherlock? – John buscó la opinión de su esposo.

-No me preguntes lo que pienso cuando tú estás loco de contento con la casa – contestó el detective -. Aceptamos, señora Hudson. Muy amable de su parte, pero no se crea que así nos quitará de encima porque iremos a visitarlos a esa isla cuantas veces nos plazca.

-Nunca dudé que lo harían – respondió la anciana.

-Serán siempre bienvenidos – invitó Sinclair.

-Sherlock – murmuró su madre -. Ya son las siete y quiero regresar con Mycry para las ocho.

-De acuerdo, mami – congenió su hijo y se levantó para acompañarla.

John quedó con sus dos hijos. Cuando llegó la hora de alimentarlos y cambiarlos, la señora Hudson lo ayudó. Luego, agotado, acostó a los dos bebés en la cama matrimonial del lado de Sherlock, se acostó él en el suyo y se durmió.

Cuando el detective regresó más tarde, acomodó a sus hijos en el centro y se recostó para acompañar a su familia.

John abrió los ojos, sonriéndole.

-Volvimos a Baker Street, Sherlock.

El detective asintió mientras rozaba suavemente con el dedo el puñito de Arthur. En sueños, el bebé se lo atrapó.

-Tenemos que pensar en la mudanza – continuó John, acariciando enternecido la mejilla de su hija -. Trasladar la nursery desde la isla llevará trabajo y tiempo.

Sherlock volvió a asentir pero parecía sumido en sus propias meditaciones.

-¿En qué estás pensando? – quiso saber su esposo.

-En Mycroft, John. Moriarty era mi némesis, mi archienemigo y ya no me desafiará más.

John suspiró decepcionado.

-Ya veo.

-¿Qué ocurre? – cuestionó el detective.

-Con todo el daño que nos hizo, en lugar de alegrarte, estás pensando que se te acabaron los juegos con él.

-Yo no dije eso – se defendió Sherlock indignado.

-Entonces, ¿en qué pensabas?

El detective se acostó boca arriba, cruzó las manos sobre la nuca y apoyó la cabeza sobre ellas.

-Dije lo que pensaba, en Mycroft, pero no cómo me sentía. Ahora con Mycroft, alias James Moriarty, acabado me siento libre.

-También yo – congenió su esposo.

-Libre para disfrutar de ustedes, John – aclaró Sherlock y volteó hacia él.

John apoyó la mano debajo de la mejilla y le sonrió. Libertad para disfrutar de su familia era exactamente lo que sentía también él.

-Sabes, Sherlock – sonrió, pícaro -. Cuando nos instalemos oficialmente, habrá que preparar una fiesta para anunciar nuestro regreso y presentar a los niños. Habrá que invitar a Molly, que tanto te ayudó, a mi hermana, a Anthea, a propósito, hoy hablé con ella y dijo sentirse aliviada por primera vez en casi dos años y su madre quiere agradecerte lo que hiciste por su hija, también a Mike, que gracias a él nos conocimos. . .

Su esposo rodó los ojos, fastidiado.

-John. . .

-Y también – siguió el médico, desabrochándose sugestivamente los botones del pijama -. Ahora que agrandamos la casa, habrá que inaugurarla oficialmente – se quitó la camisa y la hizo a un lado -. Esta noche bautizaremos este departamento y más adelante el "c" y el "a".

Sherlock alzó una ceja, mientras le contemplaba el torso desnudo. Por su amor al peligro antes había considerado estimulante la cicatriz de guerra de su esposo, hasta que nacieron sus hijos y apareció la de la cesárea, que ahora lo excitaba más.

-¿Dónde quieres comenzar el bautismo? ¿En el baño o en la cocina?

-En el baño podríamos darnos una ducha – sugirió John con complicidad.

El detective brincó de la cama. John comprobó que los niños siguieran durmiendo y se dirigieron al baño. Para ganar tiempo, terminaron de desnudarse por el camino.

·························································································

Tres años después de fingir su muerte, Sherlock Holmes capturó a Stevenson Abbot, el último eslabón de la enmarañada red de Mycroft. Fue acusado de quince crímenes en distintas partes del globo y recibió reclusión perpetua.

Después del "Accidente en la Residencia de Mantwright", como John había titulado el evento en su reabierto blog, Sherlock se dedicó a encontrar infatigablemente a los criminales que trabajaban para su hermano alrededor del mundo. De uno en uno, a veces de dos o tres, fue llevándolos a juicio y la condena perpetua era el veredicto que más sonaba.

En cuanto a Mycroft, fue juzgado y expuesto como el verdadero James Moriarty, sus crímenes dieron la vuelta al mundo, y fue condenado a reclusión perpetua. Por su estado delicado, se lo confinó a prisión domiciliaria y pasó sus días encerrado entre las sombras de su recámara, sin poder tolerar la luz, y cuidado por su madre. Como un castigo del destino, él, que había secuestrado, torturado y asesinado a tanta gente, fue recluido a la peor prisión que pudiera sufrir, su propio cuerpo lacerado. Salvo Elizabeth Valer Holmes, nadie volvió a verlo jamás y a su reputación caída, se sumó la leyenda urbana de que un monstruo horrible vivía confinado en las tinieblas de una habitación de la mansión Valer.

Sherlock fue reivindicado como el "Héroe de Reichenbach" y su fama creció. El negocio floreció de una manera que ni él podía haber soñado y había veces que debía rechazar hasta cincuenta casos mundiales en un solo día. Continuaba fiel a su doctrina, escogía los casos por su motivación intelectual, no por el dinero que le ofrecieran o la identidad del cliente. Sin embargo, si encontraba alguna pista de algún cómplice de Moriarty, dejaba cualquier caso, por más interesante que fuera.

Con Abbot juzgado y condenado, el célebre detective de Baker Street podía dar su misión por concluida. Lestrade, que llevaba un año y medio saliendo con un policía italiano que conoció al trabajar en un caso internacional, se acercó a estrecharle la mano y felicitarlo. Hacía nueve meses que lo habían ascendido a superintendente. Donovan y Anderson se mantuvieron alejados, royéndose de envidia por la merecida gloria del detective.

Después, Sherlock bajó las escaleras de los tribunales, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su sobretodo. Afuera corría un viento fresco y el cabello ondulado y la bufanda azul le flameaban.

En la acera, recién bajada de un taxi, su familia lo estaba esperando.

-¡Papá! – exclamó Costance Elizabeth, corriendo hacia él con los bracitos extendidos.

Sus hijos eran un par de encantos de dos años. La niña era idéntica a John hasta en la corta altura. Tenía el cabello claro y los ojos azul oscuro. Era de carácter dócil, espontáneo y muy sociable. Arthur Hamish, tal era el segundo nombre que sus padres habían escogido en honor al padre de John, era un Sherlock en miniatura. Había heredado del detective hasta el color de ojos y el mismo tipo enmarañado de cabello, que John bien sufría cada vez que tenía que peinarlo. Era callado, reflexivo y se interesaba por los detalles. Ya sentía inclinación por la música, mientras que su hermana era una declarada defensora de animalitos y plantas.

Al heredar el edificio completo de la calle 221 de Baker Street, le habían hecho reformas. Mientras que el departamento "B" seguía siendo la cocina, la sala y el dormitorio del matrimonio, el "A" se había convertido en la nursery con las respectivas recámaras de los niños, una sala de juegos y un salón de estudios. El departamento "C" se había transformado en el laboratorio de Sherlock, que permanecía herméticamente cerrado, y John se aliviaba sabiendo que no había productos químicos ni cadáveres al alcance de sus hijos en el resto de la casa.

Con esa sonrisa de amor que sólo recibía su familia, Sherlock alzó a su hija. La niña sacó un papel prolijamente doblado de un bolsito que llevaba colgado, pues era muy coqueta, y se lo entregó.

Sherlock observó el dibujo de una hermosa princesa rubia, con una corona enorme y un largo y elegante vestido azul. Emocionado, le besó la mejilla regordeta.

-Eres un encanto, mi preciosa. La vestiste de azul, como me gusta, en lugar del rosa que tanto te gusta a ti.

-¡Ti! – asintió Costance y se colgó de su cuello.

Sherlock se acercó a John, que sujetaba a su hijo de la mano, y se besaron cálidamente.

-Arthur también tiene un regalo para ti – comentó esposo.

Sherlock sabía que a su hijo le gustaba hablar en su media lengua sólo lo necesario, así que se inclinó con su niña en brazos, y le sonrió.

-¿Qué tienes para mí, mi pequeño?

Arthur buscó en el bolsillo de su sobretodo negro, un calco del de su padre, y sacó una lupa circular como la de los detectives de la tele, y un papel también prolijamente doblado.

-Veamos – comentó Sherlock.

El niño de apenas dos años había escrito con crayones y una clara grafía "Sherlock Holmes, el héroe de Reichenbach".

-¿Tú escribiste esto? – se asombró el detective como pocas veces.

-Él solito – confirmó John orgulloso y apretó a su hijo contra sí -. Lo copió de una entrada del blog. Me preguntó qué decía y yo le expliqué que la gente te llama así porque te considera un héroe que lucha contra el mal.

Sherlock abrazó a su hijo, le besó la mejilla sonrosada como a su hermana, y lo cargó en el otro brazo.

-¿Cómo salió todo? – preguntó John.

-Perpetua – anunció el detective -. Vencimos a Moriarty, John. Sus cómplices cumplen sus condenas y Mycroft su auto reclusión.

John sonrió satisfecho y consultó su reloj.

-Son las cuatro y media. ¿Regresamos a casa para el té?

-Una propuesta oportuna e inteligente, doctor Watson.

John detuvo un taxi. Alzó a la pizpireta Costance de los brazos de Sherlock y entró, seguido de su esposo, que cargaba al reservado Arthur. Ubicaron a sus hijos en sus regazos y después de darle la dirección al taxista, enfilaron hacia su hogar, la residencia 221 en la calle Baker Street. El edificio completo les pertenecía como un regalo atrasado de bodas de la señora Agnes Perkins, Houdson Sinclair.

Para ellos, la entrañable señora Hudson.

·········································

¡Hola!

Aquí se terminó el fic.

Muchas gracias por acompañarme y espero que les haya gustado.

Besitos

Midhiel


End file.
